Perdre
by fleurdpine
Summary: Sakura décide de partir à la recherche de Sasuke maisse fait capturerpar l'Akatsuki en chemin... La vie s'organise autour d'elle, certain recherchant Sasuke, d'autre Sakura, ou d'autre, juste un peu d'affection... Superbe histoire, fans de toutlemonde, vo
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura ne s'est jamais remise de la fuite de Sasuke et elle décide, sixans plus tard de partir à sa recherche...Mais un certain membre de l'Akatsuki n'est pas de cet avis ...Pourtant...Sasuke a besoin d'aide...et d'elle.._

Disclaimer : cette histoire est une traducion de celle de MitsukiShiroi 

Perdre ...

Chapitre 1 :Descente aux enfers :

En un matin brumeux, tout semblait normal dans le Village caché de Konoha, une jeune kunoichi du nom de Haruno Sakura foula des pieds l'herbe humide de son jardin, ne voulant pas reveiller sa mere pour ne pas lui montrer que sa fille la quittai.

Repoussant les meches pastels déposées sur ses yeux , elle parcouru la cour du regard, tentant de ressentir une éventuelle présence ennemie. Ne sentant rien, la jeune femme concentra le chakkra sous ses pieds et s'enlova loin de sa maison, ne se retournant qu'une seule fois pour voir le village une derniere fois avant de devenir une missing-nin , pourchassée par les ANBUS jusqu'à sa mort. Le coeur brisé, elle dépassa sa maison, la tour du Hokage, le mémorial d'entrainement , pour les quitter à tout jamais.

Cela faisait six jours que Sakura avant decidé de quitter Konoha, six jours durant lesquels elle avait accumulé du courage , de la rancoeur et du chakkra . Les gens la croiront folle quand il verront son nom sur le tableau qu'elle conaissait si bien . Mais c'était à cause de lui.

Uchiwa Sasuke .

Sasuke l'avait quittée quand il avait obtenu ses treize ans, recherchant le pouvoir de son destin , celui de tuer son frere. Dans ce sens, il était parti avec le sannin légendaire : Orochimaru. Elle avait essayé de l'arreter, elle avait pleuré, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il était parti , la laissant avec ce simple mot : "merci ."

Ca faisait six ans depuis ce jour et ils n'avaient jamais eu de nouvelles de Sasuke . Elle ne savait pas si le jeune garcon était encore en vie, il cachait sa vie avec Orochimaru. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait déjà tué son frere.

Les deux étaient surement morts.

Depuis, elle avait pris la descision de quitter Konoha et de rejoindre le Village du Son, Village ou se trouvait Sasuke. Elle pourrait rester pres de lui de cette facon.

Et dans le pire des cas, Sasuke mort ...Sakura le rejoindrait.

Elle était amoureuse de l'Uchiwa depuis dix ans maintenant. Quatre ans apres qu'Iruka aient decidé que Naruto, Sasuke et elle meme consistueraient une équipe. Ils étaient restés une équipe, jusqu'au chuunins exams . Apres, le serpent avait apposé sa marque dans le cou de Sasuke, ce qui l'avait completement changé ; il était devenu avide de pouvoir, et , un jour, il avait tout quitté pour partir .

Sakura voulait le rechercher.

Et, tournant le dos a sa vie premiere, elle franchit les portes de Konoha .

---

"Sakura-chan ! "

Uzumaki Naruto frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Sakura, ses yeux océan recherchant le moindre signe d'activité. Personne à la maison.

_Elle est probablement avec Tsunade. Elle a promis de venir me voir apres les ABUS exams, tout ira bien . _pensa Naruto comme il faisait demi-tour. _Mais elle me payera un repas pour son retard ! _

Grognant, Naruto redescendit les marches pour se rendre aux examens ANBUS. Il esperait voir Kakashi-sensei, affalé contre un arbre, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance . Mais personne ne se tenait contre le tronc.

" Ah, Konohamaru, quoi de neuf ? " demanda -t-il au jeune garcon qui courrait vers lui.

" Tsunade-sama veut te parler, Naruto; c'est important et la mere de Sakura-chan est là, elle pleure. "Konohamaru semblait terrorisé. " Il semblerait que Sakura soie partie. "

Naruto gela sur place.

Il scuta les yeux du garcon, recherchant un signe de mensonge ._ Elle ne partirait jamais ! _Il speeda jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, ignorant Lee et Tenten qui le saluaient.

Il poussa la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule et posa les mains sauvagement sur le bureau de Tsunade.

" Qu'est-il arrivé à Sakura ? Konohamaru...ma dit qu'elle était partie ! C'est impossible n'est-ce pas?"

Il le regarda, encore sous le choc.

Kakashi posa simplement une main sur l'épaule dure de Naruto. Sans dire un mot, Tsunade se leva.

"Je suis désolée Naruto. Oui, Sakura a quitté Konoha. " La voix de Tsunade s'embua. " Elle est devenue une missing-nin. "

"Missing-nin. " Naruto semblait ebranlé. " Elle va etre chassée... Comment etes vous sure qu'on ne la pas kidnappée ? Quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de soins comme Orochimaru ! " dit-il , desepéré. Tsunade secoua la tete et lui déposa un morceau de papier sous le nez et attendit que Naruto lise la lettre griffonée à la va-vite.

_Chere Maman. _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà partie. Je suis desolée de ca, je vais etre pointée comme une missing-nin, ce qui veut dire que je ne te reverrais jamais mais je ne peut plus vivre comme ca.Ca fait six ans que je souffre. Je devais le faire. _

_Désolée. _

_- Sakura. _

_P.S : Dit a Naruto de ne pas s'inquiter pour moi. Je vais bien . Et je lui souhaite de devenir le procain Hokage, dis lui qu'il est et restera mon meilleur ami, maintenant et a jamais. Merci, Naruto, pour tout. _

Il sentit quelque chose de doux couler de ses yeux. Il tenta de se relever sans succes, tombant sur les genoux, sur le dur et froid carrelage, pleurant.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me quitte ? "

Tsunade et Kakashi s'entre-regarderent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre : 

Septs jours apres avoir avoir quitté le village, Sakura s'assit , le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre en bordure du Village caché de la Pluie. Elle ne savait pas exactement où le village du son se trouvait mais elle continuait à chercher.

Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré un seul membre des ANBUS de Konoha , elle en était heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé la force de les combattre, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours , dormant seulement deux heures par nuit, terrifiée des bruits alentours.Bien sur, sans nourriture et sans assez de sommeil, elle était devenue tres faible et semblait s'effondrer à chaque nouveau pas. La jeune fille s'était donc assise un moment sous les branches , esperant se liberer ainsi de la faim, de la fatigue, de la douleur et de la peine.

Elle l'aurait regretté aujourd'hui.

C'était dur, Sakura le réalisais maintenant, dur de tout quitter, dur de couper les ponts , dur de quitter ses amis

Putain de sens de la loyauté.

Elle aurait juste pu tourner le dos a Sasuke, retourner à Konoha.

Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi avaient sauvé Naruto de la solitude

Naruto , Sasuke et Kakashi avaient sauvé Sakura de ses complexes

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura avaient sauvé Kakashi de ..euh...

Et les trois d'entre eux essayaient maintenant de sauver Sasuke des tenebres . Et elle devait agir.

Determinée, la jeune kunoichi se redrressa de sa position, ignorant sa fatigue . Puis, elle entrevit comme un sentiment de danger derriere elle . Elle se retourna vivement et les nuages rouges de la cape face a elle se firent plus clairs .

Elle vit un homme monté sur peau bleue, des dents de requin effilées et des "branchies" sur les joues. Il se tenait devant elle avec un petit sourire mauvais, tenant l'epée qui était accrochée sur son dos. Derriere lui se tenait un autre homme, des yeux rouges/ noirs la transpercant de part en part, marchant dans sa direction.

Tout devint noir, elle tomba sur le sol.

"Sasuke-kun..." et elle s'effondra comme quelqu'un qui n'a ni mangé ni dormi depuis trois jours.

---

"Merde, elle est tombée. Qui c'est Itachi-san ? On dirait une kunoichi de Konoha." demanda Kisame à son partenaire.

" Elle m'est familiere. " remarqua le requin, avant qu'Itachi ne marche nonchalament vers Sakura et inspecta la fille. Ses longs doigts blancs écarterent ses cheveux roses de ses yeux , revelant le symbole de Konoha. Maintenant son cou, il la redressa, regardant son visage.

Remarquant les cernes noires sous ses yeux, la couleur pale de ses joues, Uchiwa Itachi se redressa et releva la kunoichi. Il l'avait déjà vu avant, il en était sur.

Ce fut quand ca le frappa. Cette fille faisait partie du groupe qui voulait ramener Gaara quand Deidara et Sasori l'avaient capturé. Elle était du groupe de Kakashi et Naruto, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le mener à kyuubi.

" Prends la avec toi. "commanda-t-il d'une voix grave, qui ne laissait place à aucun argument ( ndtr ; hiiii !)

Kisame soupira a la pensée du poids de la jeune fille. Mais, connaissant Itachi, s'il revenait sans la fille, il serait un homme mort. Gentelman ou non, il la projeta sur son épaule , rattrapant Itachi dejà loin devant.

---

Yamanaka Ino s'assit au milieu des fleurs, admirant leurs couleurs, sentant leurs odeurs fruitées en ce milieu de printemps. Cela faisait combien de temps depuis qu'elle s'était assise ici avec Sakura ? Depuis combien de temps se crachaient-elles au nez ? Elle esperait une fin heureuse à l'histoire, une fin avec Sasuke pour l'une d'entre elles, et l'autre aussi heureuse que possible

Sasuke était parfait pour Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, étant la rivale de Sakura mais esperait pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau avec elle, ici, un jour ou l'autre. Qui aurait cru que ce garcon aurait tout changé ? Qui aurait cru que, pour lui, Sakura serait devenue un zombi vivant ?

Qui savait que Sakura l'aimait ?

Sakura l'avait quitté pour lui. Comme sasuke . Elle l'avait suivi, et Ino n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'excuser aupres d'elle, lui expliquer .

Tendant le regard devant elle, elle se rendit comptye que les fleurs de Cosmos semblaient saigner à la lueur pale de la lune.

---

La premiere chose qu'elle se souvint d'avoir ressenti, fut une douleur atroce au niveau des genoux quand elle se tenta de se relever. Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, remarquant vite qu'elle se teait dans une chambre sombre. Elle ajusta difficilement ses yeux a la penombre environnante et tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois, tombant misérablement sur le sol. Ettouffant un cri de rage et de douleur, elle s'appuya au mur et observa son genou.

La jeune femme concentra du chakkra dans ses paumes, et se soigna. Comme l'aura bleutée disparut avec la douleur, elle soupira. Ce fut le moment où elle entendit le bruit de pas se rapprocher d'elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, ils étaient deux. Comme elle réalisait qu'elle avait peut-etre été prise en otage par le requin, eelle se recroquevilla contre le mur, retenant sa respiration.

Les pas se rapprochaient, agrémentés de capes visiblement noires, avec des formes rouges dessus. Les deux s'arreterent juste devant elle, ne dirent rien , jusqu'a ce que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole d'une voix grave et masculine.

" Bel essai, kunoichi." dit la voix avant qu'une énorme epée tombe juste devant elle. Elle leva instinctivement les yeux pour tomber nez a nez avec l'homme/requin. Celui-ci grogna, devoilant ses dents effilées avant de remettre l'épée dans son dos.

" On va en faire quoi, Itachi ?"

_Itachi... Est-ce qu'il parle d'Uchiwa Itachi ? Le frere de Sasuke-kun ? _

Elle s'arreta de penser quand la seconde personne s'avanca dans la lumiere et laissa echapper un cri de surprise lorqu'elle le vit . Ses cheveux étaient longs, ses meches touchaient presque son cou . Il avait des traits fins peints sur le visage, temoignant de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux étaient pareils à ceux de Sasuke ou celui de Kakashi , rouge rubis ; le sharingan. La jeune femme ne voyait pas sa bouche, cachée parla cape, cachant tout le reste de sa personne.

Meme dans la lumiere sombre, il n'y avait aucun doute de sa parenté avec Sasuke, son grand frere perdu, le tueur bien connu. Ses yeux froids et rudes montraient le reste de son visage et de son ame, analysant les peurs pour mieux les réutiliser.

" Quel est ton nom ?" demanda Itachi , glacial.

" H-Haruno Sakura." dit-elle, hésitante. Sakura flechit sous le poids du sharingan , scannant tout son corps à la recherche d'une arme quelquoncque. Satisfait, l'homme se rapprocha d'un nouveau pas et la regarda de haut

" Es-t-tu capable de te lever ?" demanda Itachi

Un peu intriguée par sa politesse distante, elle acquiesca avec hésitations, satisfaisant apparement le frere de sasuke face à elle. Elle se releva, grimicant pour son genoux a demi soigné. Itachi se retourna sans un mot, lui intimant l'ordre muet de le suivre. Sakura tenta d'avancer mais ca lui semblait impossible.

Ses gernoux se déroberent sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol pour la troisieme fois.

Elle vit le visage impassible se retourner vers elle avant de heurter le sol, esperant que, peut-etre, il la rattraperait, comme dans les histoires romantiques d'Ino. Ces histoires ne se réalisent jamais dans la vie réelle, elle aurait du le savoir et tomba a terre , ses genoux heurtant le sol de pierre froide, aussi froides que le regard de l'Uchiwa.

Elle avait mal mais devait se relever. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps durerait sa patience.

Sentant le sharingan percant dans la nuit contre son cou, elle tenta une nouvelle fois, sans succes . La jeune femme retenta une nouvelle fois de se soigner lorsque , dans un écair, elle vit Itachi apparaitre en face d'elle par surprise, visiblement ennuyé. Il la souleva de terre par la taille , la remit sur pieds et, sans un mot, quitta la piece

Sakura etait terrifiee, se mordant les levres pour ne pas pleurer, en face de cet home qui ne demandait meme pas si ca allait bien. Elle tenta de faire quelques pas mais...son genou ne lui permettait pas et elle tomba à nouveau à terre, serrant les dents pour ne pas sentir le contact du sol froid contre sa nuque... qui ne vint pas.Une main ferme l'aggrippa par la taille et se trouva balancée sur l'épaule d'un homme a la carrure frele . Meme pâs le requin... La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas ; En premier, elle était terorisée. C'était LE tueur des tueurs. Itachi était une véritable légende. Secondement, la chaleur qui émanait de son dos et de ses épules, si surprenante d'un homme aussi glacial, la réchauffait dans cette piece trop froide. Quand, finallement, il la reposa a terre apres avoir traversé la longue piece, cette sensation disparut. Itachi ouvrit une porte sombre et la pria du regard d'y entrer. Sachant que ce n'était peut-etre pas le bon moment ni la bonne personne avec qui désobéir ou faire une crise de nerfs, elle se releva lentement et marcha dans la piece, passant juste devant l'Uchiwa, animé d'un rictus indéfini. Elle laissa échapper un cri en voyant la chambre.

C'était une piece completement blanche, avec un énorme lit posé au milieu, une armoire pres de la porte et un gigantesque miroir. Le tapis était doux et chaud sous ses pieds et la douceur se sentait de partout ici. Elle se retourna vers Itachi, qui avait repris son air impassible, adossé a la porte.

" Dors. " dit-il avant de ressortir, fermant derriere lui d'un coup sec la porte de bois noir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : L'appel de la lune rouge :

Une nuit noire, paisible. Apres l'invasion du Son et du Sable, rien de terrible n'était arrivé et Konoha restait sur la défensive. Maisdes peurs subsistaient tout de meme. Naruto était sain et sauf , Jiraiya s'occupait de lui , Kakashi-sensei l'était aussi mais il était capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul , malgré ses intentions pas tres neutres...

Comme elle marchait lentement au travers des rues sineuses de Konoha, elle savait, et courrut vers la demeure des Uchiwa, où le dernier survivant du clan resistait encore. Elle portait un sabre sur son dos. En un instant, elle comprit que le bandeau qu'elle avait sur le front n'était pas le sien. Il attrapa un couteau avant de marcher vers elle. Elle essaya de faire demi-tour mais ses pieds semblaient englués dans le sol. Comme elle essaa de l'appeler, come elle l'avait fait tant de fois avant, sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge. Il se retourna.

_" Sakura...merci..."_

Les yeux verts emeraude de Sakura s'ouvrirent d'un coup, elle essaya de bloquer ses memoires dans sa tete , ne voulant pas se rappeler ce jour. Se relevant lentement, la jeune fille se retrouva dansune large et blanche chambre.

" Merde." jura-t-elle avant de se souvenir où elle était.

" Bravo, quel langage..." une voix douce , puissante mais mystérieuse s'était détachée du silence ambiant. La kunoichi scanna la chambre d'un regard vert avant de trouver une ombre noire , assise sur une chaise , de l'autre coté du lit. Il ne dit rien et se releva , se poussant dans la lumiere pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

"Depuis...depuis combien de temps etes vous là ? " demanda-t-elle prudemment, essaya de ne pas énerver Itachi. Elle le regarda retirer sa cape, dévoilant ses levres fines, un cou dur et parcouru de veines bleutées et des abdos de fer. Meme si elle était terrifiée par l'Uchiwa , sakura ne put s'empecher de le détailler.

_Il est magnifique. _(je sensque je vais perdre mon scalp moi...ndrl)

Itachi avait surement senti que la jeune fille l'observait, mais s'il le savait, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, remettant ses yeux dans les siens , tournoyant nonchalament dans une marée de rouge sang.

" Assez longtemps." réponse breve. Frustrée de ses réponses impossibles, elle se retint de se relever et réalisa qu'elle était surement ici, en otage,pour Naruto. Il y avait quatre-vingt dix neuf (oula ...) pourcents pour que ce soit le dernier jour de sa vie et cela la terrifiait.

" Et... pourquoi etes vous dans...ma chambre Itachi-san ?" demanda Sakura, pesant chacun de ses mots. Il se retourna et la regarda étrangement par desus son épaule avant de lancer. " Dinner. Suis-moi. "

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se releva de son lit, constatant avec bonheur que son genou était remis , recherchant ses sandales partout dans la chambre. Elle s'appreta à le demander à l'Uchiwa mais... il n'était plus dans la chambre.

_Et rapide avec ca..._

La kunoichi contourna le lit , esperant qu'il soit encore la pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre . Il faisait froid dans le hall de la maison mais elle entendit quelque part une porte se refermer et, se fiant au bruit, elle courrut jusqu'à l'endroit du bruit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Itachi, toujours impassible.

"Itachi-san ? Où sont mes sandales ?" dit -elle relativement calmement. Sans meme lui faire face, il continua a marcher dans le couloir.

" Aussi longtemps que tu seras ici, tu porteras l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki ."

"Quoi ! Pourquoi ?" s'irrita -t-elle avant de réaliser le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ca. Si elle mourrait, ca serait pas bon pour Konoha.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent apres cette pensée. Non, si elle mourrait maintenant, Konoha ne s'en souscierait pas. Cela les preservaient juste d'envoyer les ANBUS apres elle.

C'était dur de penser au village comme ca, mais elle devait accepter les faits. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner à Konoha et cela la blessait de penser qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Naruto, Kakashi ou n'importequi d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, c'était pour un homme . Le frere de celui qui était devant elle . Un homme qui ne l'aimait meme pas.

"T'es notre otage maintenant. " dit Itachi calmement, la tirant de ses pensées.

---

Comme il marchait sur l'herbe, profitant du soleil naissant, il rejoua la scene mentalement, encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais vu Tsunade aussi en colere qu'aujourd'hui. En colere et triste. Il avait demandé à Tsunade, pour rechercher Sakura mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

_" Tu restes ici , Kakashi ! Ne songe meme pas à la rechercher tout seul . Orochimaru est encore dans le coin et il est surement protégé par l'Uchiwa et le reste du Village du Son. Au pire, Sakura soigne les bras d'Orochimaru , ils vont attaquer Konoha , et dans ce cas là, on a besoin de tous les ninjas, meme de toi. "_

Bien sur qu'il comprenait. Il devait rester pour protéger le village.

Mais ca faisait mal. Sakura avait été avec lui pendant une année, avec Sasuke et Naruto, qui était devenu un ANBU , passant avec Succes son examen, juste apres que Sakura ait quitté le village. Chacun avait encouragé Naruto a devenir ANBU mais maintenant, il allait devoir rechercher Sakura. Et la tuer.

Maintenant, l'Uzumaki était dans une nouvelle équipe,avec Shikamaru, devenu un jounin, Neji, Lee, kiba . Chacun était devenu Jounin, avec pour mission de retrouver et de sauver Sakura. Gemna et Gai avaient été ajouté à la mission de secours.

Si on en croyait Tsunade, l'équipe était parfaite. Deux spécialistes du taijutsu , Lee et Gai. Deux spécialistes du ninjutsu, Naruto et lui . Un spécialiste du genjutsu ; Gemna , un ésprit stratégique ; Shikamaru. Neji serait un éclaireur parfait, avec Kiba et Akamaru.

Mais ca n'allait pas etre facile, loin de là. La mission entiere dépendait de Sasuke. Si il revenait au village de feuilles, Sakura le suivrait. Mais s'il restait...Sakura ne partirait pas sans lui.

Kakashi se rapprocha d'un arbre et s'y adossa avec son livre preféré. Mais il ne pouvait lire. Toute l'équipe s'était disloquée avec Sasuke...

---

Comme Sakura regardait Itachi marcher dans la piece, elle voulu crier. Bien sur, elle connaissait ce petit détail, mais de l'entendre des levres d'Itachi, c'était trop.

_Otage..._

Soudainement, son corps fut projeté en avant , comme Kisame la poussait dans la piece. Il sourit, exposant ses dents de rasoir avant de s'assoir sur une chaise, non loin d'elle et d'Itachi. Il l'observa un instant avant de son tourner versson cadet.

Itachi semblait visiblement ennuyé.

"Assied-toi. "

Sakura obéi et s'assis, observant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Assise a coté d'Itachi, elle remarqua qu'il semblait relativement paisible et Kisame de meme.

" T'es bete, kunoichi." déclara une voix rude. Sakura sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Kisame, dédaignant le regard de feu d'Itachi .

_Un truc de famille, c'est sur. _

"Pardon, Hoshigaki-san ? "demanda-t-elle poliment. Elle ne connaissait pas Kisame, il pouvait etre pire qu'Itachi. Le requin partit dans un éclat de rire, un rire métallique mais visiblement joyeux.

" Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ca depuis longtemps... appelle moi Kisame. "dit-il en essuyant des larmes de rire. " Et je dit que tu es bete par ce que tu nous regarde comme si on venait d'une autre planete." Sakura acquiesca, étouffant un sourire.

" Et...qu'y a-t-il à manger ?" demanda-t-elle au plus silencieux des deux, envitant ses yeux. Kisame se tut et observa Itachi, silencieux.

_C'est typique de l'aine Uchiwa ca... silencieux et il vous répond une demi-heure plus tard. _

" C'était ton tour. " dit Itachi, fixant Kisame sans sourciller.

_Ton tour ? _

" Merde, t'es pas sérieux ? J'étais sur que c'était celui de Deidara ! " grogna Kisame, se relevant et quittant la piece, laissant l'homme aux cheveux d'opale avec Sakura.

" Euh... Itachi-san ... que vouliez-vous dire par "ton tour " et qui est Deidara ? " demanda-t-elle doucement, restant sur ses gardes , les doigts pres à esquisser une ébauche de défense.

" Le tour pour commander le diner, comme on ne sait pas cuisiner . Et Deidara est un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. " dit-il instantanément, remarquant la position des doigts de Sakura en un demi sourire.

_Gasp! Pas de réponse une heure plus tard ! Alléluia ! _

Elle détourna son regard, presque certaine qu'il avait entendu ce que la conscience de Sakura avait pensé, Itachi la fixant toujours.

" Et... vais-je rencontrer Deidara ? " demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

_Une pause. Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait évolué ! _

" ... Peut-etre... " dit-il vaguement avant de détourner le regard.

Kisame choisit ce moment pour retrer dans la piece. Grognant toujours, il se rassit et jeta iun coup d'oeil inquiet à Itachi.

" Ils seront là dans une demi-heure. Je pense qu'on devait embaucher un cuisinier. " dit-il. Itachi l'ignora et se détendit. Il s'étira sur la chaise (wi ca fait zarb, je sais...ndrl) avant de retourner sur Terre.

" Et ce dont je t'ai demandé de t'occuper ? "

" Fini. " dit Kisame, tres fier de lui.

" Bien . "

Aparemment, aucun des deux ne pouvaient songerà ce que Sakura pouvait savoir ce qu'était que cette "chose. "qu'Itachi avait demandé à Kisame de s'occuper.

"Sakura-san. " une voix douce vint de sa droite, la sortant de ses pensées pour la troisieme fois de la journée mais sentit immédiatement la brulure du sharingan sur son visage.

" Itachi-san ? "dit-elle, repoussant_ des meches de son visage. _

Il s'arreta un instant, comme pour remettre ses pensées en place.

" T'es une médic-nin ? " demanda-t-il .

" euh ...oui Itachi-san . " repondit Sakura, aussi poliment que possible.

Retournant au silence, ses yeux rechercherent un instant une trace de mensonge dans les siens. apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, il continua. " Et qu'est-ce qu'une medi-nin fait à la frontiere d'un autre village, toute seule ? "

Elle retint sa respiration, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Itachi avant mais quand Naruto en parlait, il semblait qu'il n'aimait pas trop son petit frere. Il y avait de bones chances pour qu'il la tue s'il découvrait sa raison d'aller au village du Son. Mais, si elle mentait, il le saurait. Vraiment pas une bonne situation.

Instantanément, elle lui répondit , se forcant à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Pour Sasuke. Je suis venue ici pour Sasuke. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Plongeant dans l'eau glacée. 

Des que ces paroles furent prononcées, le silence l'envellopa. Itachi ne réagit pas lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son frere. Elle fixa les nuages sur la cape de Kisame, cachant le rouge sur ses joues. La tension était palable et l'image se son corps mutilé lui traversa les yeux .

" Pourquoi serait-il ici ? " demanda finallement Itachi

Prise au dépourvu, elle le regarda . Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais, la fixant avec une intensité glaciale. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

" Il est au village du Son. " dit-elle. Elle remercia Dieu silencieusement d'avoir pu parler sans pleurer, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse face à Itachi et a Kisame.

" Son ? " la voix grave de Kisame rejoint celle d'Itachi. " Je pensait que c'était ton frere, Itachi-san, ca veut dire qu'il est de Konoha non ! "

Itachi acquiesca, avant de se retourner vers Sakura. " Et... qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas ? "

" Rechercher le pouvoir. " dit Sakura, mal à l'aise. " d'Orochimaru. "

Kisame retrouva le silence, presque religieux avant dese tourner vers Itachi. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque des coups se firent entendre. Trois tetes se tournerent vers le hall avant que Kisame ne se leve et aille ouvrir la porte.

Sakura se détendit un peu, chassant la boule de nerfs qui s'était formée dans son dos. Peut-etre que les deux hommes aillaient l'amener au village du Son apres tout. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Kisame ne revienne avec trois gros sacs.

" Itachi-san, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? " demanda-t-il.

"On attends. Quand le bon moment arrivera." répliqua Itachi, inspectant suspicieusement le riz en en mettant quelques grains dans un verre face à lui. Voyant le regard interrogatif de Sakura, Kisame reprit joyeusement.

"Nouveau poison, sans couleur et sans odeur, il n'apparait que lorsque l'on le met dans de l'eau où il change de couleur " dit-il.

Elle acquiesca. Comme des missings-nins, ils savairent sans doute beaucoup sur les poisons quipourraient leur faire du mal. Satisfait, l'Uchiwa commenca à manger, Sakura en fit de meme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu porter de la nourriture a ses levres, une main blanche lui aggrippa le bras avec force.

"I-Itachi-san, vous me faites mal ! " dit Sakura, esperant qu'il la lache. malheureusement, c'était pas dans le scénario et, à laplace, ele rencontra le sharingan.

" Teste-le. " dit-il d'une voix calme mais etrangement dangereuse. elle fit de son mieux pour se taire et fit tomber du riz dans son verre. La main d'Itachi lacha son bras, qui reprit des couleurs. Trois paires d'yeux fixaient le verre. Pendant un moment, Rien. Soudain, l'eau du verre se teinta de bleu . Elle sursauta , Itachi garda son calme.

" Six ANBUS, chasseurs. " son visage restait impassible. Kisame se releva doucement et tirant de son dos sa gigantesque épée.

" Samehada et moi, on va aller s'amuser un peu..." grogna-t-il avant de sortir.

"Kisame. " la voix d'Itachi se fit tranchante.

Kisame regarda par dessus son épaule. " je sais, je sais."

Comme il sortit de la piece, Itachi se releva d'un bond. Il observa Sakura, encore sous le cjoc de l'expérience du verre. Kisame et Itachi étaient pareils. Il attraa une boite dans un coin de la piece et la tendit à Sakura.

" C'est quoi ? " demanda-t-elle, sortant de sa transe.

" Tes habits. Mets les, on s'en vades que Kisame revient. "

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander quoi que ce fut d'autre, Itachi était sortit et avait refermé la porte derriere lui. Sachant que Kisame pouvait revenir n'importequand, et elle ne voulait pasle mettre en colere, elle ouvrit rapidement la oite . La premiere chose qu'elle vit fut la cape. Puis un Tee-shirt et un pantalon, les memes que ceux d'Itachi et, surement, de Kisame.

C'était les habits d'Itachi. C'était sur.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était revenu , adossé au mur .

" Tu aimes, Sakura-san ? "

Rougissant comme une écrevisse, elle lui fit face. Sa cape était ouverte et elle put remarquer qu'il portait un collier autour de son cou dur.

" O-Oui, merci, Itachi-san. " dit-elle avant de se détourner , afin qu'il ne voit pas son teint cramoisi.

_Hola... J'ai ses habits sur le dos ! _

Elle finit d'enfiler sa cape, ses joues toujours dela meme couleur que les nuages et se posta devant lui, toujours contre le mur .

" Kisame est revenu . demanda-t-elle avantd'examiner son visage . Ses yeux retournerent sur les siens . Il acquiesca rapidement avant de ses relever et de se mettre juste devant elle. Effrayé de ce qui pouvait arriver (le pire comme le meilleur ndrl), elle recula de quelques pas, vite rattrapés par Itachi, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, ses levres entrouvertes.

_Omd , il va m'embrasser ! _

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un mouvement, il aggrippa son bras de nouveau, la serrant un peu plus, ses jointures plus blanches que jamais.

" Ces ANBUS étaient de Konoha. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix métallique et sans émotions. Elle allait mourir, elle en était sure.

" T'es tu enfuie de Konoha ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix incroyablement dangereuse.

Sakura acquiesca rapidement. Elle voulait se préserver d'une mort certaine. Elle était une missing nin.

La tension sur son bras s'accentua , elle sentait ses ongles noirs enfoncés dans sa chair. Sakura ne dit rien, espérant qu'il la croyait.

" Pour mon frere ? "

" Oui. " Il la lacha completement et elle se massa le bras, ne regardant pas le regard intrigué de l'Uchiwa sur son bras. Elle concentra du chakkra dans sa paume et se soigna. Satisfaite, elle arreta le flot bleuté et vit Itachi, concentré sur sa blessure. Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais elle sentit une soudaine vague de rage se propager en elle, directement pour l'homme aux yeux rubis. Elle se foutait de savoir s'il était en colere, elle ne se soucia pas des conséquences et marcha vers lui. Il fut surpris de sa réaction.

" Ne refaites jamais ca , Itachi, jamais. "

---

C'est drole comment les choses changent quand une personne vous quitte. A ce moment précis, vous voulez qu'elle revienne, hurler, frapper. Eh bien , lorsque vous etes Hokage, ca vous est impossible.

Tsunade soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Chaque fois que ca arriovait, elle se rappelait d'eux. Nawaki et Dan. Apres leur mort, elle s'était sentie abandonée.

Quand Sakura avait courru dans son bureau pour etre son pprentie, elle s'était demandée , pourquoi ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Surement parcequ'elle voulait avoir une ambition.

Elle était devenue tres fiere de Sakura. Elle était devenue aussi forte que Shizune. Mais maintenant... que voulait-elle faire ? Pourquoi retrouver Sasuke ?

Elle était partie depuis une semaine maintenant. Elle ne savait toujoutrs pas ce qui c'était passé. Peut-etre était-elle morte.

Un Hokage ne pleure pas. Il doit etre fort pour son peuple et son pays. Elle avait tout aimé et tout perdu.

---

Ses yeux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Sa cape cachait à demi son visage, elle ne savait pascomment il avait pris ca. Ses yeux n'avaient pas son habituel look impassible.

Puis elle entendit un froissement. Sakura courrut à la vitesse du son hors de la piece, horrifié de ce qyu'elle avait fait et tomba nez à nez avec Kisame, sanglant de poartout, son épée rouge brune sortie de son dos et en piteux état.

Il regarda Itachi. " Je les ait tous eu. Il y a des guerriers de la feuille partout, comme on l'a esperé."

Il vit Sakura.

"Mais, kunoichi, tu devrait etre fiere detoi, t'es la premiere a parler comme ca à Itachi et a avoir encore tes deux bras et tes deux jambes ! " Kisame éclata de rire, sans présentir la tension de la piece.

Sakura se tourna vers Itachi.

" Assieds-toi. " dit-il , glacial.

Elle s'asis, présentant les insultes ou meme la mort.

" Tu es ici pour voir mon frangin, correct ? " demanda-t-il.

"Oui. "

" Tu ne retourneras nulle part sans lui ? "

"Oui. "

Une pause. Itachi mettait visiblement les informations ensemble, un esprit calculateur. Juste comme SasukeIl était comme lui, a part que Sasuke n'avait pas tué une dizaine de personneds en un jour, si ce n'est une centaine.

"Il ne ferait jamais ca pour toi, tu le sais ? " demanda-t-il, calmant son ton froid.

"Oui. " Elle avait un répertoire tres limitéface à l'ainé Uchiwa.

" Et je présume que t'es pas en mission, t'es une missing nin ? "

Voila, c'était la question qu'elle attendait.

"Oui. "

Nouvelle pause, il l scanna du regard pour détecter le mensonge.

_Une autre facette du tueur ; la tendance au manque de confiance. Youpi. _

Comme Itachi restait silencieux, Sakura surprit chez lui un trait se Sasuke, ce sharingan triste , perdu. Elle esperait que Sasuke pourrait à nouveau remontrer ce regard. C'était un rappel de sa mission premiere.

" Je vois . " dit-il " Depuis combien de temps est-il là-bas ? "

"S-Six ans. " dit-elle, hésitante . Comme elle allait dire quelque chose, Kisame revint dans la piece, completement changé , son arme reprenant ses teintes blanchatres.

Pret. " dit l'homme/requin.

Itachile regarda un instant, se releva et referma sa cape, attendant Sakura, qui en fit de meme.

Les habits de la jeune fille étaient trop grands pour elle , elle n'avait pas les muscles forts d'Itachi ni sataille. Elle rentra ses cheveux roses dans la cape .

Les deux hommes placerent un chapeau sur leurs tetes , pour ne pas etre reconnus et en tendirent un a Sakura qui s'en coiffa suivant les lourds pas de Kisame.

"Où allons-nous ? "demanda-t-elle, semblant de conversation.

Kisame lui répondit.

" Au village caché de la pierre. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 :Attraction. 

Ils étaient sur la route depuis une bonne semaine , traverssant l'Herbe et Chutes d'eau (c'est deux villages mais je ne savait pas les traduire ndrl) et arriverent un jour à destination ; Pierre. C'était comme Sakura l'avait imaginé, vide, commele désert du Sable, il n'y avait partout que des cailloux et desrochers.

Les vilages où ils étaient passés étaient calmes, des rues vides, à l'opposé de Konoha , ce village si animé.

Ces derniers jours, Itachi avait surveillé chacun de ses mouvements de son air toujours sans émotions . Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et ne voulait pas . Pas avant d'etre arrivée au Son.

Durant cette semaine, Itachi lui avait retiré toute possibilité de s'echapper. Il avait des reflexes completement inhumains , meme en dormant.

Apres son premier essai d'issue, Itachi avait decreté qu'il dormirait dans la meme chambre qu'elle. Sakura était terrifiée de ca . lle avait observé qu'il était aussi performant en dormant qu'eveillé et pourrait la tuer d'un signe de la main dans les deux cas.

Sa rage était doucement tombée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle s'endormait ni quand elle se levait.

Soupirant, Sakura lanca un coup d'oeil à son horloge. 20h. Kisame ne lui avait encore rien apporté à manger. Tout comme Itachi.

A ce moment précis, elle entendit Kisame parler à quelqu'un.

_Pas trop tot, j'ai la dalle ! _

Sakura se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de la porte , jusque ce que quelqu'un l'arrete. Elle fit demi-tour et voulu crirer lorsqu'elle reconnu les deux yeux rouges dans le noir, armés d'un kunai étincellant .

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Itachi l'en empecha d'une main sur les levres.

"Ne dis rien. " dit Itachi d'une voix basse, scannant la chambre.

"Deidara est là. " murmura-t-il, un signal pour elle pour faire la meme chose.

"Je ..peux le rencontrer ? "chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Il ne répondit pas mais la fixa d'un sharingan cruel, ele ne comprenait pas. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa cape, juste un Tee-shirt et un pantalon noir.

"Non. " une voix glaciale. "Deidara ne sait pas que t'es là et cela doit rester comme ca. "

Il traversa la chambre.

_pOurquoi . Pourquoi Deidara ne sait pas que je suis là ? _

Elle soupira et marcha jusqu'à son lit , écoutant le rire doux de Kisame sous les lattes de parquet, avec la voix inconnue, celle de Deidara. Sa voix était masculine, tres profonde , plus que celle d'Itachi. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Un shuriken ? Non, une corbeille de fruit.

_Coment c'est arrivé là ? ...Itachi. _

Elle sauta sur l'occasion et , maladroitement, renversa le panier à terre , faisant un énorme bruit. Se donnant des baffes mentales, elle se rendit compte que les voix avaient cessées en bas.

_Merde !_

Quelqu'un apparu en un "poof" face à elle. Un jeune homme tres féminin s'assit face à elle. Il était jeune, grand , et vetu de la cape de l'Akatsuki. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et ses yeux de la meme couleur que ses meches. Il la regarda et sourit. Il tenait une orange dans sa main.

" T'es surement celle qui fait tant de bruit...yeah." dit Deidara, marchant vers elle.

Comme Deidara la relevait, elle fut surprise de voir une bouche sur sa main. Il lui fit face , sortant quelque chose de sa poche, comme un oiseau en papier. Il sourit , voyant l'air terrifié de Sakura.

" Deidara, Attends ! " grogna Kisame, entrant dans la chambre. " Elle nous menera au kyuubi, Itachi sera fou si tu lui fait quoi que ce soit ! "

"Exactement" Lanca la voix grave d'Itachi d'un coin de la piece. Kisame se poussa de son chemin et itachi fixa Deidara , se placant juste devant Sakura.

"Ca ne te concerne pas, Deidara-san. " Deidara baissa les bras .

" Désolé, Itachi-san, j'ai crut que c'était une de ces espionnes ...yeah. "dit Deidara. " Désolé de t'avoir effrayée, je suis Deidara" dit -il à Sakura, remettant l'objet dans sa poche.

"Bon, Itachi-san , Kisame, pourquoi cachiez vous cette fille, yeah ? "demanda-t-il

L'homme requin de rapprocha du blond , intimidant .

"Pas ton probleme Deidara..." grogna-t-il.

"Ok, Ok, bien . " rit Deidara, levant les mains en signe de défaite. " Je me rends, yeah, mais je pense que c'est un peu rude de l'enfermer ici , je vais lui montrer un peu l'Akatsuki..."

" Tu te refere à ce que t'as suggeré hier deidara-san ? " demanda Itachi, toujours devant Sakura.

"Yeah. "

"Donc notre réponse est non. " dit Itachi. "J'apprécierait que tu t'en aille maintenant, Deidara-san. Comme tu l'imagine , Kisame et Moi avons encore du boulot. " dit Itachi, aussi intimidant que Kisame.

"Tes désirs sont des ordes, yeah. " dit Deidara en un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura. " Je te reverrait un de ces jours, kunoichi ...yeah. "

Deidara disparut de la chambre.

Un silence inconfortable s'était établi et, quand Sakura releva la tete, Kisame était sorti et Itachi, assis sur ue chaise, pres du lit. Elle s'assit face à lui sur sa demande muette.

Itachi retira sa cape qu'il lanca dans un coin de la piece. Il s'uivit chacun de ses mouvements.

"Sakura-san. "commenca-t-il. Elle se reveilla. "T'es vraiment une kunoichi ?" se moqua-t-il. Ellesembla fachée.

"Ca veut dire quoi ? "

"Ca veut que lorsqu'un shinobi demande à une kunoichi de se tenir tranquille, elle est censée etre aussi calme qu'une souris , et pas avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. " Il sourit , un regard moqueur sur Sakura, doublé du fameux "regard de mort" uchiwaesque...

Il n'était pas en colere, il aurait juste préféré que Deidara la voie plus tard, si Deidara savait alors Sasori saurait. Alors tout l'Akatsuki serait au courant.

" Itachi-_san_. Tu viens juste de suggerer que j'ai la délicatesse d'un éléphant ?"demanda-t-elle furieusement , a demi polie. Si Itachi était un homme comme les autre, il serait déjà criblé de kunai et autres joyeusetés. Mais Itachi n'était pas n'importequel homme, justement.

Il se releva , toujours souriant et se rapprocha d'elle , pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses levres se rapprocherent de siennes et son souffle chaud carressa sa peau tendue.

" J'en ai bien l'impression..."

Soudainement, la chaleur disparut et il ré-enfila sa robe , quitant la piece. Sakura ne réagit pas tout de suite, encoore aspirée par les dix dernieres secondes.

_Espece de ... !_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Oeil pour oeil. 

Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise en s'endormant. Sakura pensait ne pas pouvoir s'endormir apres tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait l'oeil, elle revoyait ce corps musclé contre le sien, la narguant, surmonté du visage de Sasuke , encore dans l'ombre.

Comme elle ouvrait les yeux, elle vit les courbes de Kisame se razpprocher d'elle, imédiatement, elle se releva, ses yeux fixant l'ombre de Kisame, serrant un kunai dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "demanda Sakura.

"Je te ramenais à manger, rude kunoichi, et je voulais ressortir mais tu m'as pris la main dans le sac ! " rit Kisame, une main surla porte. " Et tu peux lacher ta lame, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal je serait pas arrivé avec mes gros sabots ! " Sakura sourit avec lui et vit son petit-dejeuner.

Des fruits, du pain et du jus d'orange.

_Ils sont tous à la diete ? _

Elle soupira a la vue du repas , le meme depuis 2 semaines, mais ne s'en plaint pas. Ils étaient dans le village de la Pierre depuis maintenant une semaine et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Itachi entra dans la piece.

" C'est bon, Sakura-san ? " demanda-t-il, rencontrant son regard. Pour la premierefois depuis deux semaines, elle ne scilla pas . Itachi s'assit face à elle , attrapant une chaise au passage puis l'observa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Itachi-san ? "demanda-t-elle. Depuis quelques temps, Itachi lui était devenu plus antiphatique encore et l'irritait au possible. Sakura avait perdu de la peur à son contact et commencait à apprécier Kisame , qui lui était surement le plus attentionné des deux.

Itachi était une histoire à lui tout seul ; un homme chiant comme la pluie, capable de pousser qui que ce soit au suicide ou de le finir à mains nues. Il était calme, presque dangereux. Il n'hésitait jamais pour faire quoi que ce soitmais il ne lui avait encore rien fait, si ce n'est l'épisode du bras. Elle commencait à se détendre à son contact, meme si elle restait toujours sur ses gardes.

" Je m'excuse d'etre entré sans frapper pendant que tu mangeais " dit-il d'une voix moqueuse .

"Je vois. " dit Sakura en un demi sourire. "Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?"

"Errr..oui. " il se tut. Saura commencait à etre habituée à ses "décrochages" et ne s'en formalisait plus.

" Si tu es une medic-nin, as tu déjà travailé sur les problemes de vision ? "demanda-t-il calmement.

Sakura reposa son verre et observa Itachi un instant.

" As-tu des problemes de vision, Itachi-san ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée. Elle se demandait combien de personnes savaient cette faiblesse d'Itachi. Pas des tonnes surement.

Il acquiesca rapidement. "Depuis que j'ai le Mangeykou Sharingan, ma vue baisse, je distingue juste des formes ..."

Elle se mit face à l'Uchiwa. "Puis-je voir ? "

Il aqcuiesca à nouveau et ferma les yeux comme il sentit la chaleur du chakkra de Sakura entrer dans ses yeux. Quand il ré-ouvrit les paupieres, sa vision s'était assez améliorée.

"C'est mieux. " dit-il, embarrassé de demander de l'aide.

"Je sais. Je pourrait peut-etre les soigner completement. "

Itachi la regarda. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'aide. Personne. Mais Sakura l'avait soigné, sans questions. Elle voulait quelquechose.

"Mais ? " demandat-il.

"Je veux quelque chose en retour. " dit-elle doucement, baissant les yux.

"Tu veux etre libre c'est ca ? " demanda Itachi de sa voix habituelle.

Comme Sakura acquiescait, Itachi soupira. Elle était juste comme son petit frere apres tout. Tout ce que Sasuke faisait pour son ainé, il voulait toujours quelque chose en retour

Meme lorsqu'il avait massacré le clan, son frere était en vie . Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis le temps qu'il était avec Kisame. Surement l'instinct "fraternel" comme y disent. Son frere serait toujours derriere lui, c'est probavlement pourquoi il l'avait laissé en vie. Un soutien.

"Tu veux toujours aller au Son n'est-ce pas , "demanda Itachi.

"Oui. " Il détestait son ton . Faible et lent, différent de sa personnalité.

"Tu sais que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? "demanda-t-il. "T'es un otage de l'Akatsuki, je ne peux pas te laisser aller où bon te semnble..."

Sakura se forca à le regarder. " Et tu penses honetement que je m'interresse a votre organisation ? A qui je raconterais ca ? Je suis une mising-nin de Konoha , Itachi, une missing-nin ! Je n'ai de rapport a faire à personne ! ET je suis sure qu'Orochimaru en sait autant que moi..." cracha-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos et sur le lit, un shuriken sur la gorge, un Itachi aux yeux remplis d'une haine féroce au dessus d'elle.

"Ne me parle pas come ca. " dit itachi, la rage sifflante dans le ton de sa voix. " Aussi longtemps que tu seras ici, je fixerais les regles , et tu devras les suivre . Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit. "

Ses yeux plongerent dans les siens et firent un effet ravageur. Sakura était terrifiée.

" Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? " demanda l'Uchiwa, se rasseyant sur le lit, rangeant son arme.

Sakura se redresa, tremblante. " Je pourrais te soigner dans deux jours . "

" Bien . Je viendrais ici apres manger . " repliqua-t-il avant de se relever . Il reprit sa cape, sans un regard pour Sakura , claquant la porte derriere lui .

---

Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un dans la chambre. Un homme ou une femmes, marchant dans la piece, surement un ninja a en juger par ses mouvements calculés.Elle attrapa un kunai de sous son oreiller et s'élancer vers la forme.

Dans les lueurs de la ville, elle reconnu le profil d'un homme, un homme aux yeux tournant lentement vers le rouge sang.

Sakura stoppa son attaque, maudissant Itachi de l'avoir effrayée comme ca .

" Que fais-tu dans MA chambre au milieu de la nuit, Itachi-_san ?"_Idit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de controller .

"Sakura-san, désolé de t'avoirreveillée " dit-il, dans le gaz. " Mais c'est AUSSI ma chambre, tu te souviens ? " Elle l'entendit murmurer , sa voix profonde était tellement jolie...

_Il devrait faire ca plus souvent..._

Itachi s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille , son souffle chaud contre ses joues et cela ne pris pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse sentir le contact de ses levres fines contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux , surprise. Elle piuvait sentir sa force dans ses bras fins , se rapprochant toujours plus d'elle.

Il approfondit le contact, sa langue rencontrant la sienne en un gout epicé, ses mains courrant le long de son dos arqué, le long de sesmuscles entrainés . Elle commenca à déboutonner sa cape , passant ses mains sous son Tee-shirt, sa respiration saccadée tendit qu'elle remontait sur ses omoplates tendues, l'entrainant vers le matelas .

" Sakura.."

Elle passa sesdoigts dans ses meches fines, sur sa peau pale ...

" Sakura-san ...ca va ? " la voix d'Itachi perca la nuit .

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ...se rendit compte qu'elle dormait. Ses jambes étaient enroules dans les couvertures et Itachi était debout pres d'elle .

Correction ; Itachi était debout pres d'elle, uniquement habillé de son pantalon noir .

Elle quitta son torse des yeux pour fixer son visage et fut surprise de voir ses yeux . Ses vrais yeux , couleur de charbon, les memes que ceux de Sasuke.

"T-Ton sharingan ? " dit-elle.

"J'en ai pas vraiment besoin en dormant..."dit-il calmement. "Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu disait mon nom en dormant ? "

"JE QUOI ? " Sakura était horrifiée.

" Calme toi, Sakura, yen a qui dorment. Tu murmurait mon nom plusieurs fois dans ton someil. "répondit-il.

Sakura remonta le draps sur ses joues en feu. Son reve ne l'avait pas quittée, et le voir torse nu faceà elle n'arrangait rien.

"Et...qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? " dit elle en dégageant une impression de "deijah view"

"Je dors ici depuis que t'as essayé de t'échaper, tu te souviens ? " repris Itachi en un soupir. Sa voix n'était plus la meme que dans son reve, mais sans marque de danger. On progressait. Sakura tenta de se concentrer sur ses paroles, ne voulant pas penser au torse nu et blanc face à elle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? "demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Il a compris...Putain de sharingan. _

"Non. "dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide. " Tout va tres bien. Désolée de t'avoir reveillé. " avec ca, elle se retourna , sentant ses yeux sur son dos un moment avantqu'il ne retourne a son lit .

_Pourquoi je reve de LUI ? _

---

Au réveil, il était déjà tard. Comme elle se retourna vers le lit pres du sien, il était déjà vide. Itachi avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Son petit déjeuner était déjà là et, Oh surprise ! Il y avait plus de choses qu'à l'accoutumée: un bol de ramens et du caffe.

_Ramens et Caffé... Ca fait combien de temps que je v'ai pasmangé avec Naruto ? _

La pensée de son ami la fit soupirer. Comme elle commencait les ramens avant qu'ils ne refroidissent trop, la porte s'ouvrit et Kisame entra dans la chambre , un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Itachi-san a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir pour que tu puisses bosser sur ses yeux. "dit Kisame avant de faire demi-tour.

"Attends, Kisame ! " lui dit-elle . Il se retourna en un pas de danse, surpris d'etre ainsi appelé.

" Pourquoi avez vous changé mon petit déjeuner ? " demanda-t-elle. Kisame la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. "Itachi t'as acheté des ramens, kunoichi, il a dit que t'as eu une nuit agitée" Kisame sourit en la voyant rougir et sortit de la piece.

Sakura fulmina. Il avait du tout dire à Kisame . Un instant,elle songea à refusr les ramens mais, étant affamée, elle se jeta desus .

_Peut-etre qu'il n'est pas si mauvais apres tout..._

---

La journée avait été lente. Apres quelques heures, ele avait essayé de trouver Kisame dans l'Hotel mais elle comprit qu'il s'entrainait dans la chambre juste à coté d'elle, elle ne voulait pas le déranger et ne voukait pas non plus rencontrer le Samehada dont il parlait si souvent.

Itachi était revenu vers cinq heures , plustot que les autres jours et l'avait invitée a venir diner avec Kisame et lui, le visage plus impassible que jamais.

Apres trois semaines passées à l'Akatsuki, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Kisame ressemblait fort à Naruto, avec ses blagues vaseuses et l'estomac toujours dans les talons. Itachi pouvait facilement ressembler àson frere, les deux étaient silencieux et l'ignoraient ostensiblement.

C'était la premiere fois qu'elle allait manger avec du monde depuis longtemps.

Souriant, elle se demanda si Kisame savait a qui était le tour de commander et traversa le hall, jusqu'à la chambre du requin.

Il n'y avait qu'Itachi lorsqu'elle entra dans la piece. Il ne dit rien mais à force...elle s'y était habituée. Elle se demanda s'il était déjà come caavec Sasuke lorsque Kisame entra comme une tornade dans la piece, portant ue bouteille de sake.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a a manger, Itachi-san ? "demanda Kisame, posant la bouteille sur la table. Itachi le regardaavant de répondre. " Riz et sushis, c'est une spécialité locale--apparemment."

Kisame approuva et montra une chaise à Sakura. Elle le remercia en silence et s'assis sur la seule chaise posible, juste à coté de l'Uchiwa. il avait laissé sa cape de coté et portant un Tee-shirt qui lui était familier. Le memeque Sasuke. Elle rouit et détourna son regard sur Kisame.

Finalement, elle décida de briser le silence.

" Kisame , d'où viens-tu ? "tenta-t-elle

"Le village caché de Mist " dit-il sans hésitations" Mist ? Je n'ai rencontré que deux ninjas de Mist !" dit-elle joyeusement " En commencant comme gennin ! "

Kisame sursauta "Qui ca ? "

"Zabusa-san et Haku-san" répondit-elleapres une pause. Ca faisait sept ans que les deux étaient morts.

"Oh , je me souviens d'eux, ils étaient dans mon équipe.." dit Kisame

" Ton équipe ? " demanda Sakura.

"Oui, sept shinobi d'élite , manieurs de sabres de Mist. Ils étaient dedans, et moi avec..." dit-il" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? "

"Ils...ils ont été tués. "dit Sakura, ne sachant comment annoncer ca à Kisame.

"Tués hein ? "répondit le requin. Il rit. " Une jolie fin ! "

Sakura était choquée. Pourquoi Kisame ne s'interressait-il pas à ses anciens co-équipiers ?

"Tu...tu ne t'y interresse pas ? " demanda-t-elle.

"Non. C'est exactement comme l'Akatsuki, on bosse en équipe ou tout seul mais si c'est en équipe, chacun compte sur lui uniquement et quand tu ne peux pas, tu meurt . Pas de chance. "répliqua Kisame. " Donc, qui l'a tué ? "

"Mon sensei, peut-etre que tu le connait, Hatake Kakashi. " Elle fut coupée par Itachi.

" Le ninja copieur Kakashi...il s'occupait de toi et du kyuubi ? " demanda l'Uchiwa

"Oui, et de ton frere." lui dit-elle. Elle sentit ses yeux contre elle.

" Pas de risques, il est trop doux...il ne peut pas y avoir de haine de quelquun qui a été entrainé par Kakashi. Il est guidé par ses idées a propos de "l'esprit d'équipe" "comenta Itachi, les yeux au travers de la vitre .

Kisame ramena la nourriture et se rassit . Sakura fixa Itachi, se demandant comment un homme si froid pouvait parler sur le dos de Kakashi .

Des que les trois eurent testé leur nourriture, elle ne voulait poser qu'une question brulante à Itachi mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais . Meme si elle trouvait le cran de le faire, elle serait morte dans la seconde d'apres ais elle ne la cessait de la hanter.

Le repas se passa dans un silence presque religieux et elle monta se coucher sur l'ordre de l'Uchiwa et se glissa dans ses couvertures, encore inquiete.

Quelques heures plus tard , elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer, agrémentée des pas d'Itachi s'arretant juste derriere elle surement à coté du lit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de lui, torse nu et l'écouta retirer ses habits puis se glisser sur le matelat. Elle savait qu'Itachi n'ignorait pas qu'elle était encore eveillée.

Sakura se retourna afin de voir les formes d'Itachi sous la couverture, celui-ci le regard tourné vers le plafond , son esprit ailleur . Elle continua de l'observer avant de tomber elleaussi dans le sommeil, réalisant un petit détail, il était venu se coucher pendant qu'elle était encore eveillée, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé ...

Gagnait-elle sa confiance ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : Purement médical : 

"Debout kunoichi ou je vais devoir te tirer d'ici !" la voix grave et rugueuse de Kisame perca la tranquilité du matin . Comme la jeune kunoichi ouvrit finallement les yeux , elle le trouva juste devant son lit, animé d'une expression nouvelle.

"On va devoir partir immédiatement donc grouille toi et habilles-toi. "dit-il rapidement , sortant en coup de vent de la piece. Un peu dans le gaz, Sakura se frotta les yeux , faisait un tour sur elle meme pour voir si Itachi était dans la piece. Comme il n'était (evidemment) pas là , elle s'habilla en vitesse, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et agraphant la cape sur ses épaules lorsque Kisame revint.

"Fini ? " sa voix était plus amicale que d'habitude

"Oui. " dit-elle en le suivant.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent, et Sakura ne put rien dire. Et chercha la précense de l'homme aux cheveux sombres qui resta curieusement invisible.

"Où est Itachi-san ? ""demanda-t-elle

"On est partis rencontrer tes copains, les ANBUS de konoha . Deidara et Itachi-san les combattent actuellement mais j'ai été chargé de te sortir d'ici. "répliqua Kisame . Elle sentit qu'il avait entierement confiance en ses co-équipiers. Elle acquiesca et ils disparurent en un flash.

Comme ils taversaient la foret, Sakura remarqua que Kisame était toujours sur ses gardes , effacant toute trace de leur passage. Curieusement, ça la rassura.

Kisame partit devant, esperant que Sakura le suivait. Mais la jeune femme était exténuée et s'assit pendant deux bonnes heures sous un arbre, esperant que Kisame ne la rechercherait pas, ne voulant pas retourner pendant deux semaines encore dans une chambre d'hotel.

Elle s'assoupit un instant quand elle le sentit arriver. Un chakkra puissant , qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne. Sakura se releva doucement et se prépara à courir , esperant qu'Itachi ne la suivrait pas.

Elle commenca à concentrer du chakkra sous ses pieds lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose la fit tomber à terre.

"Merde..." jura-t-elle.

" C'est le mot de la situation ...oui. " la voix douce retentit derriere elle. Comme Sakura maudissait sa malchance, elle fit demi tour, faisant face à l'homme qui l'avait bloquée sur le sol.

Trois capes flamboyantes. Itachi, suivi de Kisame et Deidara. Elle essaya de lire l'expression de ses yeux mais - on comence à le comprendre - il arborait son visage habituel.

Elle détacha son regard du sharingan pour observer Deidara et Kisame. Les deux semblaient en colere et terrifiés à la fois.

_Qu'est-ce que... ? _

"T'allais quelque part ? " demanda Deidara

" En fait, oui. " répondit-elle avec colere.

" Pour revoir le frangin d'Itachi, yeah" dit Deidara, pointant Kisame " Itachi était un tantinet enervé, regarde ce qu'il a fait à Kisame ...yeah"

" C'est bon Deidara. "l'interrompit Itachi. Deidara redevint calme , apres un regard meurtrier vers l'Uchiwa. Finallement, Sakura trouva les forces pour parler au Sharingan's master.

"Pourquoi est-tu venu ici ? "demanda-t-elle calmement, son brillant plan d'issue tombé à l'eau .

" T'es un otage , je ne vais pas t'autoriser à t'échaper ..." répondit-il.

" Dans ce cas... laisse moi partir ! " rétorqua-t-elle.

" J'ai bien peur que non. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore en état , j'ai donc besoin de tes services. "

" Bien ! Je suis juste un outil pour que tu retrouves ta vision alors ! Tu t'es jamais un peu interressé aux autres ? "

Elle le regarda avec haine , sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ca. Kisame et Deidara se turent, observant la scene.

"Je ne m'interresse à personne. "dit-il, sans émotions mais le sharingan vif. " Si t'as pensé le contraire, il vaudrait mieux que t'essaye d'utiliser un peu tes neurones la prochaine fois que tu t'adresseras à moi. " Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant attention à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses yeux plongés dans les siens en une lueur cruelle.

"Apres tout... je suis un criminel de rang S non ? " dit-il d'une voix calme .

Puis, il se retourna vers Deidara et Kisame, leur marmonna quelque chose et disparut. Deidara se retourna vers Sakura et l'aida à se relever .

"Comment t'as fait ca !" demanda Deidara, interdit.

"Fait quoi ? "

"Si saumon ou moi avions dit ca un jour ou l'autre à Itachi, il nous aurait tués sans hésitations , Akatsuki ou pas ...yeah. "expliqua Deidara, arrachant un sourire à Sakura avec le surnom de Kisame.

" Mais il t'alaissé en vie ! Peut-etre qu'en vieillisant, il devient doux ...yeah " s'exclama Deidara en un rire. Sakura sourrit. Il était une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait ici . Kisame était assez mal en point, faible, diminué et elle n'entendit que les mots "Samehada" et "Aspiré" de son explication vaseuse.

_Itachi est réellement puissant, il a mis Kisame dans cet état...wow_

Comme Kisame marchait vers elle, elle s'assit aupres de lui et commenca à concentrer du chakkra au creu de sa main.

"Je vais te soigner. "dit-elle, arrachant un sourire à Kisame. Elle retira sa cape et releva son Tee-shirt, revelant sa peau bleue, faisant entrer le chakkra sous sa peau.

Bizzarement, Kisame était plutot gentil avec elle. Peut-etre qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, voyager avec Itachi ne devait vraiment pas etre génial.

"Eh, kunoichi, je pense que t'as fini avec Saumon là..."dit Deidara, l'arrachant à ses pensées, se retrouvant une main sur l'estomac de Kisame, sous son Tee-shirt. Deidara s'empechait d'éclater de rire et ellerougit au maximum.

"Oui, merci, j'était perdue dans mes pensées..." s'excusa-t-elle.

"Kunoichi. " dit Deidara entre deux sursauts de rire. " Lache le . "

Sakura retira samain en horreur, sa peau la brula, Deidara mort de rire silencieusement , Kisame remettant en place son Tee-shirt noir avant de la remercier.

" T'es vraiment une fille interressante tu sais ? Yeah. " dit Deidara derriere elle . Il lui sourit.

" D'abord tu opere sur Itachi"dit Deidara, amusé "Et maintenant tu séduit Saumon avec ta main sur son estomac... Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? Yeah..." Deidara éclata de rire comme Sakura rougit violemment.

Kisame ignora la conversation. Il savait que Deidara plaisantait mais il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Connaissant sa tendance au combat, il ne dit rien . Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

" Que fais Sasori ? "grogna-t-il commeles trois marchaient le long du village de la pluie. Deidara sursauta.

"Qui est Sasori ? "demanda Sakura . Les deux se regarderent avant que Deidara ne réponde à Sakura.

"Un autre membre. Il est ... pareil qu'Itachi...yeah. Il est du Sable et est supposé etre mon co-équipiers mais on accroche pas bien. Itachi et Kisame s'entendent beaucoup mieux, yeah. ... Il aime aussi l'art. "

"L'art ? "demanda-t-elle "Quelle sorte? "

" C'est unepoupée. " dit Deidara en une grimace. " Il colectionne les corps de ses victimes et les transforme en poupées. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est pire qu'Itachi. Personnelement, je préfere la finesse, je préfere garder les corps et les conserver..."

"T'as fait une belle boulette, kunoichi, " coupa Kisame "Quand Deidara est lancé là dessus, t'auras le droit à une démonstration. "En effet, lorsqu'ils s'arreterent un instant, Deidara esquissa quelques signes du Sble et créa des oiseaux qui s'envolerent au loin, sous le regard emerveillé de Sakura. Il aimait beaucoup la kunoichi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact humain autre qu'avec Sasori, Itachi et Kisame, elle appréciait son sens de l'humour et de l'art.

Au dépends de ce que pensaient les gens des criminels de rang S, ils restaient des humains et, des fois, Deidara appréciait de discuter avec quelqu'un.

" Quel age à Sasori maintenant ? " demanda Kisame, coupa court à la discussion animée de Sakura et de Deidara.

"Ca dépends des jours. "répondit Deidara.

"Ca dépends?"demanda Sakura, intriuée.

"Yeah, il y a des jours où il est pas loin de cinquante et d'autre où il aura le meme age qu'Itachi " s'exclama Deidara en rigolant, suivit des eux autres.

" Je peut te demander autre chose, Deidara-san ? "demanda timidement Sakutra comme ils passerent la frontiere.

" Bien sur, kunoichi, quel est ton nom au fait ? yeah"demanda Deidara

"Sakura. " répondit-elle.

" Sympa, ca va avec tes cheveux, yeah. " dit-il. " Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander? "

"Qu'à dit Itachi en partant ? "

" Qu'on devait t'amener au village de la pluie, et que si on te perdait une seconde fois, il nous tuerait, Akatsuki ou non. " Repondit Kisame vivement , à la place de Deidara. " C'est bien que tu n'ssaye plus de te barrer. "

Deidara Acquiesca. "Itachi n'est jamais vraiment en colere, mais dans ce cas, il vaut mieux se suicider parcequ'un regard au mangeykou, c'est vraiment pas marant. "

Sakura s'arreta immédiatement. Meme son équipe avait peur de lui. Il avait Kisame sous ses ordres, il était assez puissant pour avoir tué tout son clan en une nuit.

"Donc...qui est votre boss ? "demanda-t-elle, curieuse et encore dans ses pensées Itachiesques.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait posé la muvaise question. Deidara et Kisame la regarderent tres sérieusement.

"Désolée.." s'excusa-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi " J'ai l'impression que c'était pas la chose à dire..."

"Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est normal de te poser des questions sur nous. "dit Deidara d'une voix encore inconnue. "Mais...on ne peut rien te dire tant que..." Kisame le fit taire.

Il arriverent à l'hotel sans un mot et , joyeusement, Deidara lui montra de nouveaux tours avec ses oiseaux.

---

Le diner arriver seulement quelques heures apres , et quand Deidara et Sakura rejoignirent la salle à manger , ils virent Itachi arriver. Il était désarmé, normal , ne semblait pas avoircombattu mais Sakura se retint de lui poser des questions un peu trop indiscretes.

Itachi le mitrailla du regard et et entra dans la chambre lorsque Sakura se rendit compte qu'ils allaient (encore) dormir dans la meme chambre.

Lorsqu'ils entrerent dans la salle à manger, Kisame s'était déjà installé, Sakura s'assit face à lui, Deidara à coté d'elle.

"Donc... qui a commandé ? " demanda la kunoichi.

" Moi. " lanca Itachi depuis la porte

"Merde. " murmura Deidara "Si c'est lui qui a commandé, ca veut dire qu'on va avoir un "menu équilibré " come il appele ca. Encore des sushis... yeah. "

Itachi mit le sac au centre de la table et s'assit à coté de Kisame

"Coment ca c'est passé ? " demanda Kisame à l'Uchiwa. Naturellement, Sakura essaya de comprendre mais se retint de poser des questions . Deidara lui sourrit lorsqu'il lui passa les sushis.

"Oh ! Itachi ! " s'exclama soudainement Deidara, forcant les deux autres à écourter leur conversation. Il tenait dans ses mains un bol de Miso soup. " T'as acheté quelque chose que j'aime ! J'y croispas ! "

Sakura éclata de rire, voyant qu'Itachi ignorait Deidara . Kisame et le blond riaient a pleine voix mais lui étyait entrainé à ne jamais rire, malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Il se sentit sourire lorsque Deidara déclara son amour au bol de Miso Soup.

Il se détourna vers Sakura quisemblait s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec Deidara et Kisame . Il ne pouvais nioer qu'il aimait discuter avec elle , ca lui changeait de Kisame . Mais si elle voulait lui parler, elle devrait venir seule.

Cela ne lui fit pas oublier qu'elle devait lui soigner ses yeux et il était heureux à l'idée de retrouver -- enfin -- une vision normale.

"Sakura-san. "commenca-t-il. Elle sursauta et se retouna vers lui. " Désolé, Sakura-san. Des que t'aura fini de manger, je voudrais que tu commence à travaille sur mes yeux. "

"Apres diner ? ' demanda-t-elle , regardant Deidara. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre lui, elle le savaitmais Deidara avait promis de lui montrer de nouveaux tours.

Comme Itachi acquiesca, Sakura prépara ses mots.

" Je ne peut pas. " lui dit-elle soudain interressée par le bois de la table. Chacun la regardait, dont deux avec respect.

"Et je peux te demander pourquoi ? " lui dit-il, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion mais ses mains serrant la table de sorte que ses jointures blanchirent.

"Deidara et moi sortons apres manger, il veut me montrer quelque chose" lui répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant légerement. Elle releva la tete et rencontra ses yeux , empli d'un sentiment indéfini.

"On avait un deal Sakura. " dit-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

_Il ne va va pas me tuer. Il a besoin de toi, rappelle toi ca , Sakura, il ne te tuera pas. _

"Eh bien , le deal ne spécifiait pas quand je devais te soignerdonc jepense que je porrait te les soigner plus tard. " rétorqua-t-elle, trouvant la force de lui tenir tete. Kisame et Deidara étaient tendus comme des arcs.

Itachi semblait impatient. Et en colere. Il se leva soudainement . Deidara prit peur pour la jeune fille.

" Ne t'inquiete pas , Sakura-chan, si Itachi veut que tu t'occupe de ses yeux, on fera ca un autre jour. On a tout notre temps. " dit Deidara, fixé sur Itachi comme pour le maintenir à distance de sakura.

"Non. " dit-elle d'une voix dure.

"Deidara, Kisame , dehors. " siffla Itachi.

Les deux échangerent des regards inquiets avant de disparaitre. Sakura s'assit en silence. En voyant le visage terrifié de Deidara et celui, haineux, d'Itachi, elle avait compris qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, qu'elle serait punie.

"On avait un deal, Sakura, tu devais soigner mes yeux. " dit-il d'une voix modulée. A la place de la peur, la rage prit place sur le visage de Sakura. S'en était trop.

" Ce DEAL ne disait RIEN a propos du temps ! Je ne peux meme pasm'amuser un peu avec Deidara parceque t'as besoin de tes yeux maintenant !" lui hurla-t-elle.

D'un geste de la main, il envoya tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table valser par terre, et, pour la premiere fois, la fureur se lisait sur son visage.

" Qui tu penses que t'es ! Juste parce que tu m'as trouvé, tu penses que je suis sous tes ordres, eh bien PENSE UNE FOIS DE PLUS ! " resuma-t-elle

Il se redressa et continua de l'écouter avant que la sentence ne tombe.

"ET LE PIRE DE TOUT C'EST QUE TU ME GARDE LOIN DE MON BUT ! PUTAIN, ITACHI, LAISSE MOI PARTIR, LAISSE MOI ALLER AU SON, LAISSE MOI RETROUVER SASUKE !" cria-t-elle, ne pensant pas aux conséquences.

Finallement, Itachi en eu mare de l'entendre . Il bougea si vite qu'elle ne vit pas ses mouvements mais la derniere chose qu'elle sut fut qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos sur la table , regardant à son air furieux. Son masque se cassa finalement et les émotions qu'il avait gardées si longtemps sortirent d'un coup. Elle ne s'arreta pas de hurler, lui demandant de la laisser partir... Mis tout s'arreta d'un petit mouvement d'Itachi.

Ses levres étaient pressées contre les siennes .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Les sacrifices :

Sakura savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux, apres tout, Itachi était un homme comme les autres, comme n'importequel casanova pour kunoichi. Mauvais, semeur de mort, Itachi et Sasuke étaient définitivement cette sorte d'hommes. Elle ne pouvait dénier l'attractions mais pensait pouvoir tout arreter avant que ca ne dégénere.

Elle ne le pouvait.

Comme son corps frele et chaud couvrait le siens, ses levres masculines embrassaient les siennes et son esprit relegua sa colere loin au fond de son esprit. Comme elle voulait tout arreter, elle fit exactement le contraire et enlaca sa taille de ses bras. Elle le sentait sourire contre ses levres avant d'apronfondir le contact.

Itachi l'embrassa passionément , Sakura le sentait de partout, pressé contre elle, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur amere de ses cheveux et le sang couler dans ses veines. Sa langue s'engagea contre la sienne

Sakura cassa le baiser, à cours d'oxygene et seti sa respiration douce contre son cou . Il se repoussa d'elle et tomba sur une chaise . Un blanc .

" Itachi, je..." Sakura s'interrompit ; A ce moment exact, Kisame entra dans la piece, suivi de Deidara. "Désolé Itachi-san mais on devait te dire qu'il y a une véritable armées de chasseurs de la feuille dehors ..." dit Kisame. itachi aquiesca et, sans un regard pour Sakura, il sortit de la salle, suivi de Kisame.

" Ca..ca va ? " demanda Deidara, impresioné de la voir encore en vie.

"Bien...bien. "dit-elle. " Combien de chasseurs? "

"Pas loin de vingts, yeah. " Deidara eu l'air contrarié. "Saumon-chan m'a dit qu'ils te cherchaient, il ya une raison à ca ? "

"J'ai quitté Konoha depuis quelques semaines"soupira-t-elle

Deidara acquiesca"Des que j'ai eu seizer ans, j'ai quitté la Pierre pour venir avec l'Akatsuki...yeah. " Il laissa le regard et commencaà jouer avec un caillou. "Mon village ne s'est pas inquieté de moi...ils m'ont juste recherché pour mon clan , yeah. "

Sakura l'observa.

_Il est comme moi..._

Sentant l'envie soudaine de lui en dire plus, elle se redressa face à lui et descendit de la table.

"Quand j'tait encore un gennin, j'ai été placée dans une équipe avec un brillant jounin comme maitre , un membre du clan Uchiwa et le garcon au kyuubi. C'était pas bon pour l'équipe. Sasuke était le meilleur, je me sentait faible face à lui..."

Deidara sembla triste puis se ressaisit.

"Puis, vec le temps, Naruto est devenu fort, assez fort pour dépasser sasuke-kun . quand celui-ci est parti, et Naruto parti avec Jiraya, Je ne savais pas où aller puis j'ai demandé à etreentrainée par Tsunade-sama"

Elle pleurait. Et elle ne pouvait s'arreter. Chaque ninja pouvait pleurer une fois.

Deidara l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et elle pleura sur son épaule...

---

" Merde, ce petit hunter nin m'insulte, on dirait ! " dit Kisame comme il tomba juste devant Itachi. Il gorgna . Pendant la bataille, un hunter nin , surement un enfant, l'avait attaqué par derriere avec un couple de shurikens . Son dos saignait.

" La kunoichi s'occupera de ca. "dit Itachi. Il était aussi fatigué, meme s'il ne l'avouerait jamais . Il avait trop utilisé le sharingan et sa vue se réduisait à quelques formes. Le mangeykou était une super arme mais totalement destructrice pour son utilisateur.

Comme ils rentraient à l'hotel, Itachi pensaà la Kunoichi qu'il avait laissé avec Deidara. Sans y penser, il l'avait embrassée. Jamais, dans tout sa vie, iln'avait été aussi pres de quelqu'un -et spécialement d'une femme. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Comme ils entrerent dans la chambre où ils avaient laissé Deidara et Sakura, ils resterent devant la porte en état de choc. Deidara était assis sur le lut, Sakura serrée contre lui , endormie ou inconsciente. Itachi se sentit l'instinct de tuer, de détruire le blond devant lui. Il combattit ses idées et ré-integra son masque impassible.

" Tu t'amuse , Stone-boy ?" rit Kisame " J'espere qu'elle estpas trop crevée, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de soin là..." Deidara le regarda, moqueur et sortit Sakura du sommeil. celle ci rougit en ouvrant les yeux et se recula au possible de Deidara.

Itachi était toujours le meme. Un peu de sang perlait de sous sa cape et il semblait fatigué.

"Kisame veux que tu regarde son bras " dit Deidara doucement. Sakura sourit du ton de Deidara et acquiesca avant de se relever. Elle ne regarda pas Itachi, craignant de cramer sur place.

Elle se souvenait de tout, ses levres douces, son corps tendu...Elle marcha vers Kisame

Instantanément, la douleur de Kisame s'évanouit sous la douceur du chakkra de Sakura. Il grogna un remerciement . Elle lui sourit.

"Comment ca s'est passé ? "demanda-t-elle a Kisame, brisant le silence.

"Vingt ANBUS de Konoha, une kunoichi m'a attaqué par derriere et voila le résultat. Elle ne s'en vantera pas. "dit Kisame

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de peur . Elle ne connassait pas beaucoup de Kunoichi de Konoha, toutes ses amis . Priant pour ne pas la connaitre, elle continua ses interrogations.

" As-tu vu ses cheveux ? "demanda-t-elle, effrayée de la réponse .

Kisame secoua la tete. "Non, mais ils l'ont appelée quand je l'ai tuée. Un nom bizarre d'ailleurs. "grogna Kisame "Je ne m'en souviens plus...c'était trop étrange..."

"Je l'ai entendu. "dit Itachi. Sakura sentit ses joues en feu et lui fit face, admirant son visage qui était si pres du sien il y a quelques temps.

" Et... quel était son nom ? " _Pas Ino ou Tenten...svp...Pas elles..._

"Tenten. "dit Itachi.

Pendant un moment, Sakura se sentit comme si le monde avait cesé de tourner. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration hachée. Elle sentit Deidara la prendre par les épaules . Kisame et Itachi ne dirent rien. Apparemment, ils avaient compris.

"Qui-Qui a dit son nom ? " demandat-elle, tremblante.

Tenten et Sakura n'étaient pas Amies à proprement parler mais elles avaient grandi ensemble dans les examens. Elle était une véritable maitresse des armes à la place du chakkra.

_Et maintenant, Kisame l'a tuée..._

Elle entendit Kisame murmurer quelque chose. Elle se releve et planta ses yeux verts sombres dans les siens et ne trouva pas la force de le hair. Kisame l'aimait, comme Deidara. Mais ca restait dur à croire que Kisame avait tué une de ses amies.

" Je-je suis désolée...je ne t'ai pas entendue. "

"J'ai dit que je ne savais pas qui a dit son nom. " dit Kisame, tressaillant.

"Utilisait-il le Byakugan ou le taijutsu ?"demanda-t-elle

" Veux-tu dire que l'un des Hyuuga est un ANBU ?"demanda Itachi avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

"Hyuuga Neji. Ou vous l'avez tué aussi !"

Elle repoussa la main offerte de Deidara, sa tristesse avait disparu, laissant place à la rage.

"C'est pas ca ? Vous etes des Akatsuki; vous tuez tout le monde ur votre chemin, sans s'interresser à qui c'était ! Et toi ! " Elle pointa Itachi. " T'es le pire ! Tuer tout un clan pour tes petites raisons, t'es déguelasse ! Tu ne t'interresse pas aux vies que t'as détruit, que ca soit celle de Sasuke-kun ou la mienne ! T'es trop orgueilleux pour ca ! "

Elle eserait un peu de colere de sa part, elle avait à demi espéré qu'il la tuerait. Pour en finir.

"Tu voudrais qu'on agisse comment ? "demanda Itachi sur un ton métallique. " On est bien les Akatsuki, on est des missing-nins, et on tue tous ceux qui se tiennent sur notre route. " Ses yeux de charbons étaient fixés sur les siens , juste les siens .

"Maintenant, si j'ai juste, on avait un deal à propos de mes yeux."continua-t-il." Quand tu aura calmé tes nerfs et restoré ton chakkra, on pourra peut-etre commencer. "Apres ca, il disparut en un "poof". Tous deux suivirent, laissant Sakura seule avec ses pensées à ruminer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Et on est de retour au point de départ; la kunoichi me déteste parceque j'ai eu le malheur de tuer une de ses copines" dit Kisame, faisant les cents pas dvant Deidara et Itachi.

Deidara acquiesca et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'image de Sakura. Elle lui avait tout raconté, à lui seul et le fait que Tenten était une part d'elle qui mourrait avec elle.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais espéré tant de confiance de quelqu'un, mais elle semblait proche de lui, la premiere personne depuis longtemps.

Depuis que sa soeur Iname était morte, il n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un . Il n'y avait que Kisame qui savait pour sa petite soeur . Elle restait en lui, des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'ambre.

Il ne s'était jamais autorisé tant de cintact avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il chassait le démon du fameux Gaara du desert.. L'esprit d'Iname était désormais en Sakura. Il avait baissé ses gardes, juste pour elle. Peut-etre ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ?

_Naaaan ..elle ressemble juste à Iname ...yeah_

Il observa l'homme aux cheveux noirs marcher dans la chambre en sechnt ses cheveux. Luyi aussi avec des atomes crochus avec Sakura , il ne pouvait effacer de samémoire ce qu'il avait espionné dans la cuisine.

Itachi et Deidara ressentait la meme chose mais s'y prenaient différemment.

_Saumon est le seul débike à croire qu'Itachi garde encore Sakura ici pour ses yeux . Itachi est un ninja avisé, il n'a pas besoin d'elle. _

Comme Itachi pasa ses ongles dans ses cheveux trempés , Deudara profita de l'occasion pour envoyer un papier micro dans la chambre de Sakura , esperant pouvoir entende ses conversations , ou mieux , connaitre la nature de ses relations avec l'Uchiwa.

---

Pendant ses "jeunes années" , Itachi se battait uniquement pour trois choses. Un, son abilité à utiliser le sharingan à l'age de sept ans. Deux : la facon dont il bougeaity, afin de n'etre entendu de personne . Trois, sa capacité à analyser son environnement.

Laa minute où Itachientra dans la chambre de Sakura (et la sienne) , il remarqua deux choses. En premier, il y avait un papier sur le coin du lit de Sakura. Deidara écoutait. La seconde était que Sakura dormait profondément.

En un flash, il arracha le papier du lit et l'aplatit entre ses poings. Il sourit en entendant Deidara jurer.

Elle était splendide; aucun doute là dessus. Il ne lui dirait jamais. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle , ses yeux fermés sur un monde étranger et ses levres - les seule qu'il aie touché- étaient entrouvertes. Sa main serrait un coin du drap et une de ses jambes était exposée.

Il ne pouvait s'empecher de suivre la courbe de son corps. mais, sentant la présence, Sakura sourit d'un sourire qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas et ne connaitrait jamais. Lorsqu'il s'appreta à regagner son lit , elle murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil , qui fit tomber un instant le visage du joueur de poker d'Itachi pour celui de la tristesse intense. Il n'oublierait jamais ses mots .

_"Je t'aime...Sasuke-kun..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Séparation ?

_Rappel : Itachi a embrassé Sakura, l'envoyant dans les bras de Deidara... Mais la jeune femme neveux pas oublier Sasuke, au point d'en oublier à qui elle parle.._

Disclaimer :  Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de MitsukiShiroi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : Une histoire de pluie et de cendre : 

"Asseyez vous. " signale le cinquieme Hokage. Des qu'elle prononca ces mots, Naruto, Kakashi , Kiba , Gemna, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai et Neji s'assirent en coeur sur les chauses qui leur étaient reservees.

"Ca fait quatte semaines que Sakura a quitté Konoha et on ne sait toujours rien. "dit Tsunade, soupirant bruyamment. "Donc on a fini cette mission. Vous allez vous scinder en deux. "

Sept tetes acquiescerent , une main apartenant à Naruto se leva.

"Pourquoi ? "demanda-t-il.

"Parcequ'on a plus de chances de la retrouver en deux groupes qu'en un . "dit Shikamaru nonchalemment.

"C'est ca. " dit Tsunade. "Je vous dirait les groupes plus tard, voici la mission. "

"La seconde équipe va quitter le village dans une semaine et arrivera au SOn dans quelques jours. L'équipe suivante sera un peu en retrait derriere elle . Si vous vous faites attaquer, je suis sure que Kakashi, Gemna et Naruto pourront s'occuper de la situation. "

"Quand vous arriverez pres de l'endroit d'Orochimaru, c'st une tour appelée le 'Outokage' vous pourrez etre sur d'etre attaqués par Yakushi Kabuto. Vous pouvez le battre, il n'a pas votre niveau à tous. "

Chacun acquiesca.

"Orochimaru vous attendras. C'est un homme tres fort, il va falloir ruser pour l'avoir . Le but premier était de rentrer au Son , retrouver Sasuke et Sakura puis les ramener ici sans risquer la guerre. C'est tout. "

"Allons-y !" lanca Naruto

---

Sakura soupira. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi c'était appelé le village caché de la pluie. Il avait plu toute la journée et elle commencai à en avoir marre . Comme de beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs .

Elle n'avait vu Kisame ou Itachi de toute la journée. Deidara lui avait dit qu'il avaient du boulot mais qu'Itachi serait de retour vite afin qu'elle puisse bosser sur ses yeux. Pourtant, elle était sure u'il ne la gardait pas que pour ses yeux... il était capable de les soigner lui meme..

_Peut-etre qu'il y a une face humaine d'Itachi, au plus profond de lui..._

Elle secoua la tete pour chassr ces pensées de son crane.

_Il n'y apas de coté humain d'Itachi. C'est l'homme qui a massacré son clan, ruiné la vie de Sasuke-kun et c'est un sacré emmerdeur !_

Come la conscience de Sakura approuvait, elle entendit un mouvement derriere elle. Sans meme se retourner elle sut qu'Itachi venait juste d'arriver dans la chambre, et lui faisait savoir. S'il ne l'avait pas voulu, elle n'aurait surement absolument rien entendu...

"Ton chakkra est restoré. " commenta l'Uchiwa avec un semblant de douceur. Elle acquiesca, de dos.

"Ok. On va pouvoir comencer alors. "dit Itachi, essayant de cacher son impatience. "J'en ai marre de t'attendre. "

Sakura acquieca à nouveau avant de se retourner et de faire face à Itachi. Elle vit qu'il avait retiré sa cape qu'il était completement habillé de noir et , comme elle suivait les courbes de son corps du regard, elle se souvint de sa chaleur et de la sensation de son corps sur le sien .

_Pas encore Sakura. T'es amoureuse de Sasuke-kun, rappele-toi, pas de son frere._

Elle soupira discretement, désignant une chaise à Itachi. Il s'y assit et elle se mit en face de lui. Elle repoussa ses meches noires et concentra du chakkra dans ses paumes, appuyée sur les avants bras dénudés de l'homme , ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle les ferma du doigt et commenca le procesus de guérison.

Cela lui pris quatre heures pour lui rétablir completement ses yeux.

Comme il tenta d'ouvir ses yeux, ajustant sa vision à la lumiere violente de la piece, il ne put cacher sa joie d'avoir retrouvé une vision normale et sourit à Sakura.

" Tes yeux ne resteront pas eternellement comme ca, je ne peux pas les guérir completement. Tu devras voir un medic-nin une fois par an. "expliqua Sakura. " Maintenant que j'ai faitce que tu m'avais demandé, tu vas me laisser partir ? " demanda -t-elle en un demi sourire.

"Vers Sasuke ? " dit-il

"Vers Sasuke. " confirma Sakura . Elle le regarda se redresser avec une inquietude non dissimulée. Il cligna des yeux , sans sharingan. Son sourire avait totalement disparu et il la fixa .

"T'es chiante, Sakura-san. "répondit-il, avant de sortir de la piece .

_"T'es vraiment chiante"_

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit et, submergée par lacolere, elle jeta son oreillercontre la porte en un bruit sourd

_Nous quatre avans fait beaucoup de choses ensemble mais je dois me venger seul..._

Sasuke l'avait quité six ans auparavant mais elle se souvenais encore de lui comme si c'était hier, de ses cheveux noirs de geai à sa voix grave. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit , tout.

L'équipede Kakashic'était disloquée au départ de Sasuke.

Elle bouilait de rage. Elle lui avit ditqu'elle l'aimait, mais elle était la, avec son frere. Elle aimait Sasuke. Pour toujours. Mais cela serait-il un jour réciproque ? L'embrasserait-elle un jour comme son frere ? Se souviendrait-il d'elle ?

Non. Elle ne devait pas s'inquieter pour lui. Sasuke était fort, comme le serait le nouveau Sasuke, plus encore grace à Orochimaru. Il se souviendrait d'elle.

Elle prit une grande inspirationet se forca à sourire.

_Les yeux d'Itachi sont soignés, je vais bientot venir te retrouver Sasuke-kun. Qu'est-ce que quelques jours de plus face à six ans ? _

Deux coups à sa porte la sortirent de sa reverie.

"Sakura-chan ? T'es là ? "dit Deidara.

"Oui, Deidara, entre ! " dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

Comme Deidara ouvrait la porte et entra dans la piece, il vit immédiatement Sakura sur son lit, lui souriant, meme s'il devina de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais il ne lui demanderait rien. Si elle voulait lui parler, il l'écouterait.

Il s'assit pres d'elle , scanna la chambre et repéra une photographie sur sa table de nuit. Curieux, il s'en saisit et observa la réaction de Sakura. Elle fixait la photographie intensément, comme si elle avait voulu s'y glisser. Il reposa l'image.

"Désolé, Sakura-chan. Je nevoulais pas...tu sais..." dit-il avec douceur.

La jeune femme reprit la photographie , carressant le cadre avec une infinie douceur et lui passa en un sourire triste. Quatre personnes se trouvaient sur l'image.

Il conaissait la premiere: C'était Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur. Personne ne pouvait ignorer son oeil unique et son bandeau argenté sur l'oeil. Ses mains étaient posées sur les tetes de deux garcons ; le premier était blond, il le reconnu immédiatement comme le kyuubi .

Le second semblait s'ennuyer. Son regard et ses cheveux étaient ceux d'Itachi, c'était le garcon que recherchait Sakura--Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il réalisa avec peine que Sakura pleurait pour lui. Ses yeux emeraude étaient fixés sur ceux du garcon, les memes qu'Itachi . Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, malgré ses cheveux plus courts et ses traits fatigués. Itachi semblait plus controllé. Mais c'était juste une image, il comprenait pourquoi elle aimait Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa dégageait l'aura qu'il connaissait si bien . Il serait assez fort pour protéger Sakura.

Dans la mesure où il le voulait.

Deidara soupira et regarda la derniere personne de la photo. Elle avait six ans de moins ici, avec des cheveux plus longs . Il sourit en reconnaissant la Sakura de douze ans qui lui souriait -- un sourire qu'il neconaissait pas encore chez elle.

Le sourire qu'elle gardait pour _lui _

"On a pris cette photo des que l'équipe a été formée. J'était super contente d'etre dans la meme équipe que Sasuke-kun. "elle sourit" Mais moins d'etre avec Naruto et mon feignant de prof.."

Deidara sourit à son tour. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la fénéantise de Kakashi

"Mais" continua Sakura "Apres un moment , je me suis attachée à eux, plus qu'à quiquoncque. J'aimais Sasuke-kun et Naruto était devenu mon meilleur ami. Mais apres l'examen chuunin, et Orochimaru, Sasuke avaitcommencé à changer et l'équipa avec lui. Quand il est parti , je me suis retrouvée seule. "

Il acquiesca , signe qu'il la comprenait. Il connaissait la suite. Elle s'était entrainée avec le cinquieme Hokage pendant trois ans , jusqu'au retour de Naruto . Mais il n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour attaquer Orochimaru de front. C'était pourquoi Sakura était partie.

Il connaissait bien Orochimaru. Il était de paire avec Zetsu pendant son temps à l'Akatsuki.

Deidara était dans l'Akatsuki depuis quelques années maintenant et il ne lui restait que quelques membres de l'Akatsuki à rencontrer. Pour le moment, il connaissait Sasori, Kisame, Itachi et Zetsu. Il avait déjà entendu d'autres voix dans les réunions mais ne leur avait jamais fait face. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, les seules personnes qui semblaient réfléchir un peu étaient définitivement Itachi et Sasori. Kisame aussi, à ses moments perdus. Zetsu l'effrayait mais il n'avait encore jamais discuté avec lui .

"Sakura, puis-je te demander quelque chose ...yeah ? "commenca Deidara.

"Bien sur, Deidara-san. "répondit-elle

"Quel est ton but ? " demanda-t-il simplement.

_C'est mon but. _

Une fois de plus. Ses mots ne la quittaient pas, ses derniers mots. Elle les avaient relegués au fond de sa mémoire, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

_T'es vraiment chiante _

"Mon...Mon but ? "demanda-t-elle, essayat de renvoyer Sasuke loin de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ceque tu veux faire de ta vie ? C'est juste Sasuke ? Tu veux juste etre avec le frere d'Itachi ? "demanda-t-il, rencontrant ses yeux verts.

"J'...J'ai toujours voulu etre avec Sasuke-kun. C'est mon reve de le marier. Mais c'est pas juste ca. J'aimerais etre comme Tsunade-shisou."répondit-elle. "Je veux etre une medic nin d'exeption...ne plus jamais laisser mourir ceux que j'aime. "

Deidara acquiesca gravement. Il la comprenait. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours plus forts qu'elle, la protégeant toujours. Iname était pareille ; elle voulait se libérer de la protection de Deidara...et mourrut.

"Moi c'est la vengeance...yeah"dit-il calmement. La tete de Sakura se releva d'un coup..._venger_

"La vengeance ? "tenta-t-elle

"Oui. La seule personne a qui je pouvais parler, la seule que je pouvais croire...Fut tuée par un shinobi du sable. C'est pourquoi je suis rentré à l'Akatsuki...C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu aller au Sable. "répondit Deidara, embarrassé

"Elle ... ? " demanda Sakura calmement.

"Ma petite soeur, Iname." répondit Deidara.

"Mais ca a pas marché...Gaara est encore en vie."

"Je sais. Peut-etre que la vengeance est stupide, elle l'est d'ailleurs"soupira Deidara "Mais je compris pourquoi le frere d'Itachi veut sa revanche. C'est logique. Si mon frere avait massacré mon clan...je voudrais aussi me venger. Quelqu'un qui a une vraie famille ...de vrais amis... ne devraient jamais comprendre ce que c'est de tout perdre...yeah. "

_Je suis différente de vous, les gars... je ne peut pas devenir comme toi ou Naruto. _

"Mais, quand tu perds des amis , c'est pareil non ?"demanda Sakura, contenant ses larmes comme l'image de Sasuke passa devant ses yeux emeraude.

"J'en sais rien. "dit Deidara " Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Chaque membre de l'Akatsuki est dans le meme cas. Itachi n'en a jamais eu à cause de son attitude solitaire. Saumon a cause deson look. Sasori effrayait tout le monde. "

Les yeux de Sakura acquiescerent en silence en pensant voir le petit Itachi. Elle l'imaginait seul, comme Sasuke. Ils étaient pareils. Tous deux seuls, tout deux des génies, tous deux ambitieux... Sasuke voulait la vengeance, Itachi, le Pouvoir.

"La vengeance n'est pas une solution. "dit Sakura

"C'est vrai... mais ca déculpabilise...yeah. "confirma Deidara

_Si j'avais pris Naruto avec moi pouraller voir Sasuke. Si j'avais reveillé Kakashi-sensei. Si je l'avais arreté..._

"Je comprends. "dit Sakura. Elle lui sourit comme Deidara se releva et la salua avant desortir de la chambre. Il lui avait donné matiere à réfléchir ... comme quoi il était dur d'entretenir du ressentiment...

Et sur cette pensée, ellecomprit soudain pourquoi Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit...

Il la protégeait.

--

"Bon, c'est là où est la missing nin, Sakura Haruno , hein ? " demanda le ANBU de la pluie avant de se rapprocher de l'hotel à son collegue.

" Oui. On doit la ramener à Konoha vivante..." grinca l'autre

"Allons-y. " dit le premier , ses cheveux noirs perdus dans la nuit . Un oeil bleu perca la nuit et disparut avec le vent...

--

Deidara l'avait quittée depuis plusieurs heures mais elle était sure qu'il ne s'agissait que quelques minutes apres que Kisame vint toquer à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le dinner était pret. Elle entendit son pas lourd se rapprocher et passa ses ongles dans ses cheveux.

_Je vais me trouver une brosse dans ce trou perdu..._

Elle se releva vite, sentant l'aura d'Itachi non loin d'elle , sachant qu'il viendrait vers elle. Comme ele descendait du lit, il se tenait déjà devant la porte. Il la regarda calmement avantde repartir, portant un sac.

Il sentit surement le regard pesant de Sakura entre ses omoplates et fit volte face pour la fixer, la faisant sursauter. Il semblait froid, aussi froid que la pierre, impenetrable. Il n'était plus le memeque l'home fougueux et passionné qu'elle avait embrassé. Juste un tueur rude et sans émotion aucune.

Elle essayade briser le silence.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton sac ? "tenta-t-elle.

"Je vais payer le livreur, quoi d'autre. "dit Itachi froidement, disparaissant en vitesse. Elle regarda un instant l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tot et , instinctivement, toucha ses levres.

Elle avait toujours pensé que Sasuke lui aurait donné son premier baiser. De toutes les facons possible mais jamais de celle dont Itachi lui avait donné. C'était déjà depuis un jour, elle necessait de se rappeler malgré elle la sensation de ses muscles contre sa peau, son souffle chaud melé au sien.

_Sakura, lache l'affaire. Il l'a juste fait pour te faire taire. Ca ne représentait rien pour lui, comme toi. T'es amoureuse de Sasuke, oui ? C'est juste pour ca que t'as fait ca. _

Elle soupira avant de jeter la cape de l'Akatsuki sur ses épaule etsortit de la piece, son coeur esperant que ca serait sa derniere soirée avec Itachi avant de retrouver Sasuke. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il la laisserait surement s'en aller.

Elle allait louper plein de choses. La conversation de Deidara , la personnalité attachante de Kisame et meme si elle ne voulait surement passe l'avouer, Itachi lui manquerait.

Son sharingan noir/rouge lui rappelait sa mission et la réconfortait, meme si c'était un tueur de sang-froid, completement differemment de Sasuke.

Elle se sourit interieurement et entra dans la chambre de Deidara, sachant que c'était son dernier diner.

"Yo. " dit-elle, levant la main en une imitation de Kakashi. Deidara pouffa et la gratifia d'un "Yo" de retour, comme Ksame se mit à rire , déviant le regard d'Itachi. Elle s'assit pres de Deidara - sa place preferée - comme Kisame et Itachi discutaient de leurs affaires habituelles.

Ce temps passé, Kisame n'adressa plus la parole à Itachi et se saisit d'un morceau de poisson.

"Je te l'avais dit...yeah. " dit Deidara en un clin d'oeil complice " Quand Itachi commande, c'est _Toujours _équilibré "

Elle acquiesca en riant , Deidara lui passant le riz. Automatiquement, elle en cassa un peu et en lanca dans l'eau, recherchant le poison. C'était le rituel. En premier, elle allait dans la piece à manger , et s'asseyait pres d'eux. Kisame ferait son rapport à Itachi , celui-ci acquiescant de temps à autre en silence. Puis, apres le test du poison, ils pouvaient commencer à manger.

Elle se sentait triste de les quitter bientot. Deidara devenait un bon ami, un confident. Kisame était sympa quand on le découvrait un peu et Itachi... Itachi était le mystérieux, l'imprévisible.

La kunoichi entendit Deidara éclater de rire comme Kisame lanca accidentellement de la sauce sur sa cape . Kisame jura doucement , faisant rire un peu plus Deidara . Soudain, elle entendit un son d'Itachi, comme Deidara qui se retourna rapidement, en état de choc.

"Itachi ! Tu viens juste de ...rire n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il, interdit "T'as entendu ca, Saumon-chan ? Meme Itachi pense que t'es drole ...yeah !"

Sakura fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant Kisame regarder Deidara... Celui-ci fit des blagues toute la soirée et, comme Kisame revint, Itachi rétabli le silence en activant le sharingan , directement sur Kisame.

"C'est...juste Saumon-chan, Itachi...relax" dit Deidara, surpris.

"Genjustu"dit Itachi avec douceur "Sort la kunoichi d'ici. Vite. "

_Kunoichi ? Et où est "Sakura-san ? "_

Deidara acquiesca et tira Sakura par le col mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de demander où était le vrai Kisame, un autre nin lui barra le passage d'un kunai sur la gorge.

"Haruno Sakura. " dit le faux Kisame " Tu viens avec nous. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Konoha !

"Moi ? " demanda Sakura, stupéfiée, devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs . Il avait des yeux bleus tres lumineux, contrastant avec ses meches sombres. Un sourire passa sur ses levres comme la pointedu couteau taquina la veine de de Deidara. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de terreur vers l'homme qui tenait le kunai.

"Itachi, où est Kisame ? "demanda Deidara

" Salle de bain. "dit Itachi avec un timbre particulierement impressionnant, compte tenu de son age. S'il ressentait une émotion à ce moment là, il était vraiment tres doué pour la cacher. Sakura essaya de percer son visage de poker. Ces nins n'étaient pas de l'Akatsuki et ne représentaient pas un vrai danger pour eux . Mais le fait que l'un d'entre eux tenait un kunai contre la gorge de Deidara n'était pas une bonne chose.

"Tu sais, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu je commence vraiment à m'emmerder ...yeah" dit Deidara, esayant de voir son assaillant.

"ok, on va regler ca en vitesse. "dit Itachi sombrement. Sakura vit le sharingan s'activer un peu plus.

" Tu pense serieusement que tu peux nous avoir comme ca petit ? On est des pros de Mist !"

"Mist, hein ? Pas loin de Kisame alors ...yeah" dit Deidara "Et vous etes que deux ? Pathétique...yeah"

"Bien sur, Haruno ne nous posait pas de probleme , pas plus que vous deux , surement des nins de classe moyenne qu'elle a engagé pour la protéger..." dit l'homme aux yeux turquoise.

"T'as entendu ca, Itachi ? On est des nins de classe moyenne , ils nous prennent surement pour des genin ou un truc dans le genre...yeah. "dit Deidara "Y ont meme pas vu ton sharingan ...pffff..."

"S-Sharingan ? Ca veut dire que t'es ...un Uchiwa ! "dit l'homme au couteau, interdit

"Correct. " dit Itachi. "Et j'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle "petit" ...Deidara, Kisame."

En un flash, Deidara s'était libéré du couteau et avait envoyé l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans le mur. Sa main se glissa dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques objets que Sakura ne put voir. D'une autre porte, Kisame entra en trombe, tenant son Samehada en main, juste sur les meches sombres. Sakura chercha Itachi du regard mais aparamment , il était parti. Visiblement, le nin l'avait vu aussi et scanna la chambre à la recherche de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci réapparut face à lui , lanca son talon dans son estomac, l'envoyant voler a l'autre bout de la chambre avec une force incroyable.

"Mais que..." dit Deidara. Il était face au mur où il avait envoyé son ANBU. "Il est parti...yeah. " A coté de lui, Kisame jura vulgairement et scanna la piece.

"On dirait. Ils doivent connaitre notre spécialité. " dit Itachi calmement.

"Spécialité ? "demanda Sakura, surprise de son audace.

"Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont instruits d'une technique spéciale à l'organisation en y rentrant. Ca économise le chakkra contre les petits ninjas comme eux. " expliqua Kisame, époussetant sa cape.

"Yeah, et ceux là le savaient...regardez. " dit Deidara en pointant les deux hommes apparus sur le sol. "Leurs sacrifices. "

"Ils ne sont pas loin, je les sens. " dit soudainement Kisame " J'y vais, 'Tachi-san ? "

"Non. " dit celui-ci. " On va attendre leur prochaine attaque. Ils reviendront mieux préparés."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ainsi ? "dit Sakura avec curiosité. "Ils continueront peut-etre de penser que t'es un adversaire facile ."

"Non. Kisame est connu à Mist, comme moi ." dit-il " Les sous-estime pas. "

"Saumon, Itachi" interompit Deidara " Des hunters nins sont dans coin...yeah"

"Je sais" dit Kisame, attrapant son Samehaha.

"Deidara, occupe toi de la kunoichi"commenca Itachi " Kisame et moi allons..."

" Je vais combattre aussi. " dit Sakura , ignorant les ordres d'Itachi. "Je ne suis pas faible. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me proteger. "

"ok, allons-y , kunoichi, on a pas toutela journée, j'ai la dalle moi ..."dit Kisame en un sourire. "Elle a raison, Itachi-san, laissons la bouger un peu. "comme kisame dit ca, il fut arreté par le regard meurtrier de Deidara, la voix impregné de colere.

" t'essaye de suggerer à itachi, "essaya-t-il de se controller " qu'on doit laisser Sakura se battre ? Il y a une armée de Hunter nin dehors ! "

Choquée, Sakura observa Deidara. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Deidara essayait de la retirer du combat. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'elle était faible ?

"J'ai pasbesoin de ton avis, Deidara-san. "dit Sakura froidement " Je suis une jounin, ils me recherchent, donc je vais les combattre. Allons-y. "

Kisame sourit comme elle franchit la porte armée d'un Kunai effilé. Itachi la regarda s'en aller, avant de disparaitre, suivit de Kisame.

Deidara était seul dans la chambre, bouillant derage contenue. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir .

--

Comme le soleil commencait à disparaitre au vilage caché de la Feuille, huit personnes marcherent au travers du village. Dont deux ou trois qui disaient mentallement adieu aux buildings, à la montagne, Ichiraku et au mémorial.

Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Neji et Gemna étaient habillés de leur costume d'ANBUS ; leurs masques se balancant autour de leurs cous, des tatouages sur les avant bras. Shikamaru, Lee et Gai étaient habillés normalement. Ils n'étaient pas ANBUS .

Comme la porte de Konoha leur apparut, des personnes se tenaient là, les regardant. Hinata, Ino, Chouji et Iruka faisaient partie du groupe. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait Raidou avec Shizune, Kurenai et Azuma. Chacun se salua.

"Ah...Neji-san. "dit Hinata nerveusement, se mordant la levre , tenant dans ses mains une petite amphore

"C'est...pour toi. "dit -elle calmement . Neji scanna le vase , avant de la regarder dans les yeux . Il décida qu'elle était sincere et mis le pot dansson sac.

"Merci, Hinata-sama"dit Neji . Il se retourna vers Lee en un soupir discret.

Quelques pas plus loin, Gemna serrait Raidou contre lui, avant de repartir vers la porte . Naruto le rejoignit en un salut de la main . Le suivant à arriver furent Gai, Neji et Leesuivit de pres par Kiba et Shikamaru . Ino pleurait.

Kiba caressa Akamaru. C'était la premiere fois qu'il partait sans lui et c'était dur ...

"A plus tard, Akamaru" et la seconde d'apres, ils étaient partis.

"J'espere que ca va etre un succes cette fois. "dit Ino à Chouji

"T'inquiete. Tant que Shika est avec eux, ils seront ok... Ils sont tous de bons ninjas. "dit Chouji en un sourire. "Viens manger !"

"Chouji ! Pour une fois, pense à autre chose qu'à bouffer !"dit Ino en se dirigea vers lui.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment c'était d'attendre. Et prier.

--

"Ok, peut-etre que je me suis planté au final. " dit Kisame au moment où il posa le pied hors de l'hotel. L'entrée était saturée de ANBUS. Leurs masques blancset leurs tatouages révelaient leurs identités. Quarante ANBUS, armés de kunais ou de shurikens. Silencieux, observant Sakura, suivie de Kisame et Itachi, avec Deidara.

"Oh, nan, Saumon-chan. "dit ironiquement Deidara . Sakura était pret de lui, admirant la facilité avec laquelle Deidara pouvait passer de l'homme sensible, souriant et amusant au tueur sérieux, méchant et ironique qui se tenait tout pres d'elle. Itachi et Kisame s'éloignérent, les laissant seuls.

"Tu sais, je savais qu'ils m'enverraient des shinobis pour me capturer quand j'ai quitté Konoha. " lui dit-elle doucement " Mais je savais pas qu'il y en aurait plus de cinq..."

Les yeux de Deidara se radoucirent . C'était vrai, elle était une missing-nin, elle devait combattre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avec douceur , lui fixant les yeux .

Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais ne put en la voyant mordre sa levre . Ce fut quand il senti son self control s'evanouir , il fit précisément ce qu'il s'empechait de faire depuis longtemps.

Il lui saisaoit les épaules et la retourna face à lui. La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux mais il n'y preta pas attention et captura ses levres entre les siennes.

Le baiser s'éternisa , ses mains glissant sur son dos puis il le brisa. Voyant son air choqué, il la lacha et recula , triste.

" Je suis désolé, Sakura-chan, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...yeah. "dit Deidara, détournant son regard du sien. "Allons-y. "

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _

Elle acquiesca en silence etconcentra du chakkra sous ses talons , suivant Deidara . La batailleavait déjà commencé, des dizaines d'ANBUS gisaient déjà sur le sol, sans vie.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put se retourner pour rechercher Itachi, Kisame ou Deidara , un kunai lui fut lancé, ainsi qu'un magistral coup dans l'estomac. Son air la quitta avec toute sa force comme ANBU se rapprochait.

_Merde... Il aspire mon chakkra. _

Elle concentra un reste de chakkra dans sa paume , et lanca un coup de poing au hasard . Le ANBU le bloqua mais elle heurta son genou et il tomba dans la poussiere.

"Impressionant. J'esperait pas autre chose d'une étudiante du cinquieme Hokage. "dit le ANBU derriere son masque.

"Tu me connais ? "demanda Sakura, reprenant une position defensive. " Quel est ton nom ? "

Il acquiesca, avant d'écarter son masque . Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs étaient sans confusion possible. C'était le Mist nin d'avant. Il reprit également une position défensive

"Mon nom est Tooya"répliqua-t-il " Je te dirait mon vrai nom en mourrant ."

"Charmant."remarqua Sakura . Elle lanca un shuriken vers lui mais le loupa et il lui saisit les poignets avant de murmurer à son oreille

" Je ne veux pas combattre l'Uchiwa ou Hoshigaki "sourit-il " J'espere qu'on se retrouvera vite..."

Et juste apres ca, il disparut. Sakura revint sur ses pieds, juste pour voir Kisame arriver vers elle .

"Dix-huit." dit Kisame, montrant ses dents . il vit son air surpris et continua "On a fait un jeu pour savoir celui qui tuerait le plus de shinobis. J'en ai eu dix-huit. "

"Vingt-sept. " La voix douce d'Itachi lui parvint de derriere elle. Elle fit volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec lui, l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

"on continue. " dit Kisame, mauvais perdant.

Itachi acquiesca avant de suivre Kisame. Il regarda Sakura.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura-san ? " demanda-t-il, son air impassible toujours en place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Uchiwa Itachi venait juste de lui demander comment elle allait ?

_Okay, là, ya vraiment quelque chose derriere sa question. Ou alors il va pas bien. _

"Rien , Itachi-san. "sourit-elle , tachant de trouver le piege. " Quelle question ? "

"Je sais pas. " dit-il en se rapprochant de Kisame , suivit le la kunoichi, intriguée.

"Où est Deidara ? "demanda Sakura, tachant de trouver son ami. Elle était embarrassée du baiser, il était surement comme elle.

"Parti. " dit Kisame "Il est parti avec Sasori, pour une mission, qu'il a dit. Je crois plutot qu'il en a marre de nous ..."

"C'est à dire ? "demanda Sakura

"Il a plus de chakkra, il risque d'en mourir ..."dit Kisame

" Bon, on y va . " dit soudain Itachi et il entraina les deux autres vers la destination suivante ; l'Herbe.

--

"A la maison...yeah" soupira Deidara . Sa maison se trouvait dans la foret, pret du Nuage , et personne ne savait où elle était . Il regarda l'horloge . Encore trois heures avant que Sasori arrive. Soupirant à nouveau, il enleva son bandeau frontal et sa cape de l'Akatsuki qu'il posa sur une chaise .

Ces derniere semaines avaient été dingues et hors du scénario habituel. A cause de Sakura. Inconsciensement, il toucha ses levres et se rappela la douceur et la chaleur des siennes.

Il grogna en essaya de retirer l'image de Sakura de ses yeux et se désabilla totalement en se glissant dans la baignoire, exalant un soupir de satisfaction.

_Itachi et Saumon prennent toujours des hotels sans baignoire. Je suis un Akatsuki, pas un chien. J'ai besoin d'un bain..._

Il se relaxa et laissa sa tete glisser contre la céramique . Son chakkra était au minimum apres leur bataille. Il s'était excusé aupres de Kisame et d'Itachi , prenant l'excuse d'une mission.

De toute facon, cette mission avec Sasori le détournerait momentanément d'une certaine kunoichi aux cheveux roses dont le coeur appartenait à un Uchiwa aux cheveux sombres. Qui l'avait quitté pour Orochimaru. Deidara grimaca en se souvenant du Sannin. C'était juste apres un an apres qu'il soit rentré à l'Akatsuki qu'Orochimaru était parti, il se souviendrait toujours du regard de Sasori à ce moment là, lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il serait avec Deidara, un autre amoureux de l'art.

Au début, il avait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler , mais vite, les discutions avaient tourné court . Deidara soupira en se détachant les cheveux , les laissant tomber sur son visage, presque toucher ses épaules fines .

_Ces cheveux deviennent trop longs..._

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en se rappelant qui d'autre avait les cheveux aussi longs . Mais roses . Il voulait arreter de penser à elle.

La derniere chose dont Deidara se souvint avant de s'endormir fut le gout chaud et sucré de ses levres contre les siennes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : Circonstances dangereuses : 

Un coup sur sa porte le reveilla de son sommeil. Deidara secoua la tete avant de réaliser qu'il s'était évanoui dans sa baignoire. Un autre coup le fit se magner un peu. Il enfila à la hate un peignoir et ouvrit la porte, reconnaissant de suite la forme de l'homme.

"Salut, Sasori-sama. "dit Deidara joyeusement.

L'home se retourna, retirant son chapeau . Sasori secoua ses cheveux rouges avant de fusiler Deidara du regard.

"T'es encore en retard. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas attendre. " Sasori soupira, fatigué de toujours trouver Deidara en retard. Deidara lui sourit.

"Je me suis endormi dans la baignoire...yeah. "sourit-il. Sasori acquiesca en silence puis remarqua les regards intrigués du blond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? "dit-il

"Depuis quand tu utilise ta forme "jeune" pour marcher ? "demanda Deidara. "Mais t'es plus mignon comme ca...yeah. "répliqua-t-il, en un rire.

"Tu vas m'inviter ou je vais rester sur le pas de la porte ? "sourit Sasori. Deidara se poussa, laissant entrer l'homme aux cheveux rouges chez lui.

"Attends un peu, je m'habille...yeah" dit Deidara avant se glisser dans sa chambre , attrapant des habits de desus la chaise. Il s'habilla à la mode Akatsuki en vitesse avant de retourner vers son partenaire qui, visiblement, s'impatientait.

"Je supporte pas quand tu me fais attendre "dit Sasori.

"Etre en retard est une forme d'art...yeah. "dit Deidara, irrité.

"Comme d'habitude, t'as aucune idée du vrai sens artistique..."rétorqua Sasori "L'art, c'est la beauté eternelle, quelque chose qui ne disparait pas. "

"Comme d'habitude, tu ne comprends pas que l'art c'est d'abord un moment...yeah. "dit Deidara, un sourire forcé sur les levres.

Sasori grogna "On va pas recommencer avec ca..."

"Qui a recommencé ? "dit Deidara, content de leur discussion. Sasori en avait marre. Son visage angélique c'était soudain transfiguré pour un air de pure méprise.

"Je pense que t'as entendu parler de la mission? "demanda celui-ci, ignorant la derniere remarque du blond. " On doit capturer le sanbi"

"Et est-ce que le Leader sais que j'ai déjà capturé un des bijuu ?"demanda Deidara "alors on va peut-etre te completer ton tableau de chasse non ? yeah"

"Bien sur que je lui ait dit." répliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges "Je ne détruit pas les autres, contrairement à certains membres de l'organisation. "

"Tu parles de moi , Sasori-_sama _? "

"On dirait que oui." dit Sasori, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

C'était au tour de Deidara d'avoir l'air offensé. Il se releva et referma sa cape d'un air hautain.

"Bien, qui est le sanbi ? "soupira-t-il.

Sasori eu un rictus, sachantqu'il avait de nouveau gagné la bataille des mots. Repoussant une de ses meches rebelles dans son col, il lui marmonna ceci.

"Un hunter-nin de Mist : Tooya. "

--

"Ok, as toi, Kisame. " dit Sakura, comme ils marchaient dans la foret sombre qui les meneraient au village caché de l'Herbe. Sakura et Kisame essayaient de tuer le temps, se posant des questions sur leurs gouts mutuels , pendant qu'Itachi marchait seul, bien loin devant eux, en un silence complet.

"Bien. Le rang de Shinobi que tu déteste le plus. " dit Kisame, la gratifiant de son plus beau sourire professionnel ( pub pour freedent, ndrl)

"Les Chuunin."dit la kunoichi " J'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser avant trois ans de ce grade..."

"Soit heureuse. " grogna le requin "J'ai été chuunin pendant six ans, j'arrivais pas à passer l'examen au dessus !"

Les deux éclaterent de rire joyeusement et Sakura fixa l'homme devant elle. " Et toi, Itachi-san ? "

Kisame murmura . " Je sais pas. Il ne m'as jamais rien dit sur son passé, à part qu'il a été un ninja de la Feuille et qu'il a buté son clan à treize ans..." (tu parles d'un CV toi...ndrl)

"Je vois. " Sakura acquiesca en silence. Il semblait qu'Itachi aimait etre seul, depuis qu'il avait tout quitté. En fait, c'est ceque lui avait expliqué Deidara. Ses yeux se baisserent en se rappelant l'expression du visage de Deidara avant qu'il ne la quitte. Elleaurait du dire quelque chose, la reverrait-il jamais ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre un si bon ami à cause d'un malheureux levres à levres...

_Foutu Deidara...Si tu reviens pas , je te botte royallement le cul ! yeah ! _

Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de prendre l'habitude du blond de dire "yeah". Elle était de plus en plus attachée à son ami , il était un peu comme Naruto.

_Naruto..._

Ca faisait quatre semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu Naruto et Konoha. Le temps passait trop vite et elle mesurait sa chance d'etre encore en vie, et sa malchance d'etre tombée avec l'Akatsuki, trop loin de Sasuke. D'un autre coté, elle avait rencontré Kisame et Deidara , voire meme Itachi, meme si ses sentiments pour elle restaient encore trop sombres et indéfinis.

Elle se rappela en une fraction de seconde la sensation de ses levres sur les siennes. Son premier baiser. Elle l'avait gardé pour Sasuke, mais son frere l'avait volé. Et Deidara le second. Celui de Deidara était affectueux tandis que celui d'Itachi avait été plein d'une passion qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupconée chez un tueur.

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

_Raccroche Sakura ! Itachi est le frere de Sasuke ! Compris ? Le frere . De Sasuke. Hors de question. _

Elle soupira et, tout en maudissant Itachi de l'avoir embrassée, elle entendit Kisame rire en observant ses mouvements.

"T'es vraiment interrressante , kunoichi. " Kisame rit, observant son visage tourner vers le craimoisi.

En premier, Deidara entre dans la chambre où Sakura et Itachi se geulaient dessut et il ressort tout pale, me disant qu'il n'y a rien. En suite, Sakura refuse de le regarder , et quand elle le fait, elle devient toute rouge. Enfin, Itachi-san devient de pire en pire à son contact...

_Je sais que je suis pas une lumiere mais c'est vraiment à la portée de tous de comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là...et ca me saoule. _

Une lumiere bleue de sa main sortit Kisame de sa reverie. Sa bague brillait plus que d'habitude, signe que le Leader l'appelait.

"Itachi-san..."appela le requin, s'arretant net. Sakura s'arreta à ses cotés, tout comme l'Uchiwa , loin devant . Il se retourna , sa face de poker plus impassible que jamais, l'irritation percant dans sa voix douce.

"Quoi, Kisame ? " demanda-t-il.

Voyant la bague de Kisame, il comprit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la sienne. (vive le télephone portable...ndrl)

"On dirait qu'il a pas besoin de moi cette fois. " dit Itachi " Vas-y, Kisame, on se retrouve à l'Herbe. "

Kisame acquiesca avant de faire demi-tour. Il salua Sakura avant de disparaitre entre deux branches touffues. Confuse, Sakura fit volte face pour regarder Itachi.

"Allons-y, Sakura-san. "dit Itachi, d'un ton non contradictoire (oula, dur à traduire ca...ndrl)

"Mais, où va Kisame ? " demanda-t-elle. On aurait dit que tout ceux qui lui étaient sympas la quittaient pour la laisser avec le froid et vide visage de poker face à elle. (mon scaaaaaalp !ndrl)

"Il est parti pour l'Akatsuki, c'est tout ce que t'as à savoir. "répondit-il froidement.

Il se détourna, sur d'avoir clot la discussion. Mais Sakura n'en pensait pas moins (et c'est reparti pour une crise de nerfs ! ndrl)

Elle courrut à ses cotés puis s'arreta . La rage qu'elleavait accumulée en elle ressortait. Itachi le vit en un demi-sourire.

"Ca t'inquiete tant que ca de savoir où sont Kisame et Deidara ? "demanda-t-il calmement, pressentant la bataille.

"Bien sur, maintenant je suis seule avec _toi !_" cracha-t-elle.

A son chagrin, son expression impassible ne changea pas . Au contraire, il semblait commencer à s'amuser. Il se retourna completement et lui fit face, malgré qu'il soit d'une tete plus grand qu'elle (au moins ! ndrl)

"Ca t'inquiete ? "

" Oui, dans le cas où quand Kisame et Deidara sont dans le coin, tu est un peu plus interressant ! "rétorqua-t-elle, avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, sachant qu'elle avait passé les limites. Au final, elleavait juste mais ses yeux haineux la fixerent .

"J'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite, Sakura-san. "répondit-il, avec un self-controle impressionnant. "Si je t'ai offensée en quelque sorte, dis le moi, vite. "

Un bluff, voila ce que c'était. Il savait qu'elle ne remettrait pas lesujet sur le tapis et savait exactement ce qui la tracassait. Si elle ne répondait pas, il aurait gagné la bataille des mots . Si elle lui reprochait de l'avoir embrassée, elle serait hypocrite du fait qu'elle l'avait embrassé en retour.

En un mot : Elle était coincée.

"Bien. "cracha-t-elle . _Je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences. Pas maintenant. _

"Tu m'as embrassée ! "

"La seule intention que j'avait était de te faire taire. " répliqua-t-il.

" Tu aurait pu le faire différemment !"

"T'as rien écouté. " dit-il avec calme.

"T'as volé mon premier baiser. " dit Sakura avec haine. Elle réalisa juste un peu tard ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Tu risque ta vie pour mon frangin...qui ne t'as encore jamais embrassée ? " dit Itachi , glacial. " Admirable !"

"Te fous pas de moi en plus. "

"Je complimentais juste ta détermination; " dit Itachi, saisissant son cou avec douceur desa main fraiche.

"Ne-Ne fais rien... Itachi-san. " dit-elle comme son visage se rapprochait du sien. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Ses bras encerclerent sa taille, la rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Elle tenta de se défaire, réalisant qu'il ne laisserait pas partir comme ca.

Ses mains puissantes parcoururent son dos , pressant ses vertebres avec douceur . Elle sentit ses levres s'appuyer contre les siennes en un soupir.

Un baiser passionné, tout comme elle l'avait revé avec Sasuke-kun...

Ses mains chaudes remonterent contre sa nuque , l'aspirant dans un tourbillon de désir comme elle sentait son corps contre le sien, sa langue contre la sienne. Il brisa soudain le baiser et recula de quelques pas, reprennant son visage de poker avec facilité tandis que son sharingan l'observait moqueusement.

"Pourquoi ? "demanda-t-elle enfin, apres avoir retrouvé des esprits a peu pres normaux (rien à comprendre par là, voyons...ndrl)

Ses yeux redevirent froids et distants et il fit volte face.

"Je peux faire ce que je veux, comme je veux, quand je veux. " dit-il, sans émotion visible. Visible uniquement.

"T'avais pas le droit de faire ca. " dit elle avec rage. (rohhh...jamais contente ! C'est pourtant un super lot de consolation, non ? ndrl)

"Et pour te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que Sasuke sur Terre..."dit-il, sans avoir semblé entendre Sakura."Mais tu le savais déjà, non ? "

C'était une question rhétorique, et elle le savait. Il l'avait surement vue embrasser Deidara et l'assumait mal. Elle se tut, ne sachant que répondre face à lui. (comme d'hab' quoi..ndrl)

"J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre" dit-elle. "La seule personne a qui j'aurait à le faire sera à Sasuke , tu n'es pas lui et ne le seras jamais."

"C'est pas je veux etre comme Sasuke, loin de là..." dit Itachi avec un demi-sourire. (sinon, pres y sait pu...ndrl)"Allons-y maintenant."

Sakura acquiesca et le suivit au travers de l'herbe, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit et, par dessus tout, ce qu'il avait fait.

--

"Comment des personnes survivent dans ce putain de trou paumé ? "demanda Sakura en foulant l'herbe haute , se prenant les pieds dedans, faisant tomber lamentablement la jeune fille à terre.

_Doucement, Sakura, doucement. _

"Ca fait mal. "fulmina Sakura "J'esperait au moins que l'herbe amortirrait ma chute..."

"T'as vraiment la délicatesse d'un éléphant ..." dit Itachi, apparaissant devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les éléphants ? "

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, Itachi été captivé par autre chose.Son esprit calculateur refit surface et étudia le terain. Ses yeux se tournerent vers la droite, entendant un frémissement dans l'herbe. Une seconde apres, il avait identifié le chakkra et sem!bla se détendre quelque peu.

" Zetsu, sors de là."ordonna-t-il calmement.

Immédiatement, une forme surgit devant eux. Sakura recula , terrorisée par la forme qui se rapprochait. Apres s 'etre calmée et attrapée un kunai, elle remarqua que la chose qui se tenait devant elle portait la cape de l'Akatsuki.

Elle observa la forme dont le visage était à demi blanc, à demi noir . Ses yeux semblaient sans vie lorsqu'il serapprocha de Sakura.

"Qui est-ce ? " demanda Zetsu , sans s'inquieter de se présenter. Sa voix était profonde , grave et tres peu plaisante à entendre. Sakura ne put retenir une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son échine et voyant "l'homme" se rapprocher.

"Oui. "dit Zetsu. Sa voix avaitchangée, c'était faite un peu plus douce. Itachi avait du sentir sa peur et se rapprocha d'elle.

"Il change de personnalité. "lui dit-il en se rapprochant de Zetsu.

"C'est mon otage, c'est tout ce que t'as a savoir. " dit Itachi , dangereusement.

"Un otage, hein ? "répliqua Zetsu, de sa voix terrifiante .

_Ok, sa voix est définitivement classée " horrible" !_

"Le sanbi a été vu, Deidara et Sasori sont derriere lui. "dit Zetsu, changea a nouveau de voix. "Le Leader pensait que tu le saurait déjà. "

_Deidara ? _

"C'est tout ? "

"Oui. "la voix horrible était de retour. " Et t'as un avertissement , comme Kisame d'ailleurs, pour ne pas encore avoir capturé le bijuu."

Itachi acquiesca et revint vers Sakura. Zetsu la regarda une drniere fois avant de disparaitre totalement.

"C'était...qui ?" demanda Sakura, essayant de controler ses nerfs. Itachi lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se remettre au départ.

"Zetsu, un autre Akatsuki. "dit-il. "Prete ? "

Sakura se releva , retirant les feuilles de ses cheveux et suivit Itachi, trop fatiguée pour se battre avec lui et sa fatigue.

"Il..me reste combien d'Akatsuki à rencontrer ?"demanda Sakura, essayant de commencer une conversation.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement . Sakura savait ; elle avait apris pas mal de choses sur Itachi durant ces derniere semaines . Par exemple ; il retirait toujours sa cape apres uncombat, comme pour se détacher de l'odeur du sang. Ses questions et réponses étaient toujours cryptées , à l'opposées de celles de SAsuke.

" T'en a rencontrées quatre, l'organisation en compte neuf. "dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et admira l'homme de dos , ses cheveux et son cou fin...

_Désolée, Sasuke-kun, on dirait que je commence à apprécier ton ultime adversaire...NON !_

Son sourire s'évanouit, sachant que c'était plus que vrai...

--

Dans un coin reculé, se tenait entre deux petites rues , un building. Un building appelé ; "Le Village caché du Son. "

Des centaines de cellules se trouvaient dans ce building, et il y en avait qu'une plus grande que les autres,

allumée de chandelles. Deux personnes se tenaient là, observant l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se rapprocher.

"Orochimaru-sama. "commenca le premier. " Ils arrivent. "

Celui appelé Orochimaru ricana doucement, ses yeux jeunes or animés d'une lueur cruelle. Il regarda son interlocuteur , avant de passer sa longue langue sur ses levres noires.

"Laisse les venir, Kabuto..."dit-il avec une voix douce "J'attendrais..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(pour l'explication psychologique... Itachi a embrassé Sakura par jalousie envers Deidara dont il a bien vu l'etreinte avec Sakura. De nature possesve, il ne supporte pas de voir le blond lui voler SON otage...Mais une question reste : Ou est sasuke ? ndrl)_

Chapitre 12 : Le dernier jour paisible :

"Tooya !"

L'homme appelé Tooya se tenait au somet d'une colline, observant le Pays de l'Herbe comme un aigle observe sa proie. Elle allait venir ici, et sans ses précieux Hoshigaki et Deidara. La seule chose dont il devrait s'inquieter c'était l'Uchiwa. Qui était le meilleur du groupe...

Il soupira, se retourna pour voir son compagnon, Kira, qui était effrayé.

"Aller, Tooya, allons-y. "le pressa Kira, secoua sa criniere blonde. "Ce Uchiwa est bien trop fort pour nous, et il sait pour...pour ta condition. Tu va te faire massacrer. "

"Depuis quand tu tinquiete de ma "condition" ? "demanda Tooya calmement. "Mist a voulu m'éliminer depuis des années..je ne suis pas encore en vie ? Cette fille m'amenera au kyuubi. Un point c'est tout. "

Kira s'adossa à l'arbre. Ils allaient tous deux droit dans le mur, il le savait...et avait tort.

"Ecoute moi, Tooya. Si tu continue à poursuivre Haruno, tu va te faire tuer. T'as pas vu ces Akatsuki avec elle ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance contre Hoshigaki, Deidara ou l'Uchiwa ? " cracha-t-il.

Tooya allait répondre mais il sentit le chakkra de deux hommes se rapprocher. Visiblement Deidara et son partenaire. Sans un mot, il disparut , suivant l'exemple du blond avant lui, dans l'air léger...

--

"On dirait bien qu'ils sont capables de nous paumer...yeah. "dit Deidara, essayant de localiser le sanbi et son compagnon.

"Je les ai trouvés. "dit Sasori On dirait qu'il vont au Sable. "

"Sable ? Oh, nostalgie..." dit Deidara en un rire. "Et Itachi ...yeah ? "

"Il est a l'Herbe...quelqu'un est avec lui. "dit Sasori, se basant sur le chakkra d'Itachi, une de ses spécialités.

Deidara l'observa . "Kisame ? "demanda-t-il, connaissant la réponse d'avance.

"Non, je l'aurait reconnu. "dit Sasori, super concentré. "C'est un medic-nin, à juger par son chakkra. "

"...Sakura. "dit Deidara doucement et avec hargne. Elle était seule avec Itachi. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi...il pouvait l'embrasser à nouveau, dans ce cas, il aurait perdu la bataille contre l'Uchiwa aux cheveux sombres...

"Sakura ? "

"La medic-nin de Konoha, elle cherchait Orochimaru , avec le frangin d'Itachi , rappelle-toi...yeah ? Et Elle veux le retrouver à tout prix..."expliqua Deidara, tentant de retirer de sa mémoire l'image Itachi-ki-embrasse-Sakura.

"Et que lui veut Itachi ? " demanda Sasori. Innocent Sasori.

"Ses yeux sont déteriorés..." soupira Deidara...

"Elle pourrait parler de nous à son Hokage ...il est dingue ? " s'exclama Sasori. Deidara se retourna face à lui, le masque de la colere sur les traits.

"Elle ne le fera pas. "rétorqua le blond avec haine. "De plus, c'est une missing nin, la seule personne à qui elle pourrait parler serait Orochimaru et celui là n'est plus en vie pour tres longtemps...yeah"

"Juste. "sourit Sasori, rien compris à l'histoire " C'est ce qu'on obtient en quittant l'Akatsuki. "

Deidara grogna, surpris de voir que Sasori acceptait de voir Sakura avec Itachi; lorsque que lui le reverrait...(ca va chier des bulles ndrl)

"Hmmm"dit Sasori. "Allons-y, vite, le sanbi s'éloigne..."

Et il disparut, vite suivit de DEidara, vers le Sable, animé de pensées toutes particulierement à l'instar de l'Uchiwa...

--

"Et pourquoi on partage encore une chambre ? "eclata Sakura, comme tous deux marchaient au travers de l'hotel. "Et une suite de nuit de noces avec ca !"

"Le gars a pensé qu'on était de jeunes mariés et m'a offert la chambre...j'allais pas refuser ..."répliqua Itachi.

"Offert ? "ricana Sakura. "Itachi, tu sais que ces chambres n'ont qu'un lit ! Où vas-tu dormir ? Par terre ? "

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais pas prendre le lit et te faire dormir par terre ? "dit Itachi, combattant un rire , voyant le dégout sur le visage de la kunoichi.

"Ta mere t'as rien apris ? "rétorqua Sakura , avant de realiser en une fraction de seconde ce qu'elle avait dit et à qui elle l'avaitdit. Il se retourna, son visage impassible toujours en place, les yeux animés d'une lueur indéfinie.

_Eh bien, on irait qu'il s'en fout... il l'a tuée de sang froid..._

"Désolée. "s'excusa-t-elle.

Il l'observa avec un amusement moqueur, comme il posait la main sur la poignée de la chambre. "Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? "

"J'ai mentionnée ta mere ...ca doit etre un taboo"clarifia Sakura.

"Je l'ai tuée. " lui rappela Itachi. "Ca veut dire que je m'en fous. "

"Mais, c'était ta mere, elle devait bien signifier quelque chose pour toi , non ? "s'étrangla Sakura. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Persone a part lui n'aurait pu lui en dire plus sur le passé d'Itachi Uchiwa. En parler avec Sasuke aurait été du suicide.

"Ouais. Elle m'a ramené sur terre, c'est tout. "répliqua Itachi calmement come il poussa la porte devant lui. Sakura fut stupéfiée.

La chambre était blanche, décorée des plus belles fleurs roses qu'elle n'ai jamais vues. Elle murmura un "wow! " de stupéfaction et entra dans la chambre , admirant les fleurs.

"Cosmos. " dit-elle, une image d'elle avec Ino , assises dans un champ de fleurs de Cosmos dans l'esprit.

Elle se détourna et sourit à Itachi, ignorant son air froid. "Ce sont des fleurs de Cosmos. " dit -elle joyeusement, avant de continuer à traverser la piece. Itachi ne répondit pas. Il ferma la porte en un click discret avant de suivre Sakura. Celle-ci avait eu raison , il n'y avait qu'un lit. Ca voulait dire que l'un d'entre eux deux devrait dormir par terre.

Un autre homme dans son cas se serait incliné poliement, avant d'offrir le lit à Sakura, mais Itachi n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Ils se battraient pour le lit et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser gagner.

C'était pas qu'il n'aimais pas ca . C'était un de ses plaisirs de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de relativement intelligent. Comme Sakura. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

l'Uchiwa lanca son sac sur le lit , avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, verifiant les fenetres pour chercher un signe d'ANBU. Satisfait, il revint vers la chambre, observant Sakura comme ellesortat sur le balcon.

Enlevant sa cape en un soupir, il la suivit dehors.

Il regarda la kunoichi appuyée contre le balcon, un leger sourire flottant sur ses levres. Ses cheveux couleur chewing-gum volaient autour de son visage . Pour un moment, il fut interdit ; quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Réalisant ce dernier point, il repassa en mode "glacial" avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Pendant ses vingts ans sur Terre, il n'avait que quelques images de personnes dans son esprit. Des personnes importantes à ses yeux , ou sans aucun interet réel. L'une d'entre elles était celle de sa mere, regardant Sasuke s'entrainer. Une autre était celle de son frere, assis pres de lui en un air triste. La troisieme était celle du kyuubi, debout devant lui en une explosion de chakkra. En dernier, il y avait Sakura; elle était couchée sur la table de la cuisine , ses cheveux autour d'elle comme elle l'enguelait amerement...

Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait monopolisé deux images de sa mémoire. La seconde image de Sakura était celle ci : la jeune fille sur le balcon, un sourire sur les levres, ce sourire qui ne lui serait jamais destiné.

"C'est beau..."commenta Sakura, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

"Un rare moment de paix..."dit-il, glissant ses pouces dans ses poches.

"Itachi-san? "commenca-t-elle, attendant sa complete attention. Satisfaite, elle continua. "Pourquoi les gens recherchent-ils le pouvoir? "

Il la regarda, essayant de comprendre la raison de cette question.

"Ils ont peur d'etre faible. Peur de mourir trop vite. "dit-il, sans émotions, le regard tourné vers l'horizon

"Et la vengeance ? "demanda-t-elle. "Peut-on rechercher le pouvoir pour la vengeance ? "

Il la fusilla du regard. Elle parlait de Sasuke,c'était sur.Est-ce que c'était ca , s'interresser à quelqu'un ? Vouloir tout savoir sur lui ? Il soupira.

"Un sens de justification, voila ce qu'est la vengeance. " dit-il apres une pause.

"Justification ? "

"Oui. " dit-il calmement. "Prends l'exemple de moi et Sasuke. Sasuke pense que ca serait justice de me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à cet idiot de clan. Apres ca, il pourra vivre en paix."

"Mais s'il te tue... il n'aura plus d'ambition ! "dit Sakura avec fougue. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fera alors ? "

"J'imagine qu'il voudra recréer le clan, un role parfait pour toi"dit Itachi, le regard fixé sur un point dans le ciel.

"Pour moi ? " Sakura était interdite. "Que veux tu dire par là ? "

"Sasuke a apris à ne plus aimer depuis ce jour. "dit Itachi " Pour faire revivre le clan , il prendra nimporte quel compagnon. Une femme naturellement. Dit-moi, qui verras-t-il en premier ? "

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée mais avait vu la necessecité de la sortir de son reve. Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais pour ce qu'elle était. Itachi était pareil. Si Sasuke voulait faire revivre le clan, il avait besoin d'une fille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour pour ca.

"Je m'en fous. "dit Sakura, esayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

"Tu te fous de savoir que tu seras juste un outil pour Sasuke ? " Itachi fut surpris. "Jamais pensé ca de toi, Sakura. "

"Tu ne prends pas en compte le premier fait à propos de Sasuke "dit Sakura, faisant face à Itachi, ses yeux animés de rage contenue. "Il n'est pas comme toi. "

"Au contraire. Il veut aussi le pouvoir, mais pour d'autres raisons. "

"Mais il n'aurait pas tué son clan pour le gagner. "rétorqua Sakura.

"Je les ai pas tué pour le pouvoir, Sakura. Je devais mesure ma force. "

"Mesurer ta force ?" Sakura s'étrangla à demi de rage. "Tu les as buté pour savoir à combien s'élevait ton niveau ? "

Itachi acquiesca en vitesse avant de regarder le village caché de l'Herbe. Sakura se mordait la levres, signe qu'il avait apris depuis longtemps, signe qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais en avait peur.

"T'as peur de moi" dit-il apres une pause pleine de tension palpable.

"Bien sur !"dit-elle, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix. "Quelle assurance j'ai de savoir que tu ne me tuera pas si je franchi une de tes barrieres invisibles ? "

Il se retourna , croisant les jambes contre le balon, pouces dans les poches. Il sourit, quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement en la fixant, puis activa son sharingan . Elle recula de quelques pas, effrayée et surprise.

"Pourquoi t'activeston sharingan ? "demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

"Pourquoi t'as peur ? "dit-il amusé.

"Parce que tu peut me tuer quand ca te chante , que t'es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontrée, moralement et physiquement ..."trembla Sakura.

Ilse redressa et désactiva l'oeil rouge.

"Je ne suis pas une personne qui tue sans raison, Sakura. Je ne veux pas te tuer. "

Et sur ces mots, il la laissa sur place, retournant dans la chambre.

--

Elle resta dehors jusqu'a ce que le froid l'en empeche avant de revenirdans la suite. Les mots d'Itachi tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit.

Que penserait-elle si Sasuke l'utilisait juste pour faire revivre le clan Uchiwa ? Cela la blesserait-elle ?

Oui. Itachi avait raison; Sasuke était un vengeur, il n'aimait plus.

_"J'ai une ambition. Celle de tuer un certain homme et de faire revivre mon clan. "_

L'idée qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme un outil lui était horrible mais plus ele y pensait, plus elle commencait à y croire. Elle voulait son amour. Juste son amour.

Elle regarda la piece et remarqua n'était plus là. Un futon était posté pres du lit , et les rideux de celui-ci étaient tirés.

_Le futon d'Itachi. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me laisserait le lit..._

Elle sourit et se désabilla rapidement, ne gardant que le Tee-shirt trop grand d'Itachi qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Elle ouvrit les rideux , se glissa sous le drap et referma les rideux. En un sourire, elle ferma les yeux.

"Qu'est-ceque tu fous, Sakura ? "La voix douce la réveilla d'un coup. Elle se rassit sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait du etre réveillé par son arrivée. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à ses abdos et à ses muscles tendus avant de se rendre compte qu'en fais, le futon était pour elle.

Il se redressa, elle ne put voir ses yeux, se confondant avec la nuit.

"Je-Je voulais... Je voulait juste..."dit Sakura, ne sachant pas vraiment que dire.

Il ne dit rien et s'assit sur les genoux dans la nuit noire de la piece. Centimetres apres centimetres, il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'a ce qu'elle puisse sentir son aura brulante.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "demanda-t-elle, effrayée de la réponse. Son visage se rapprocha du sien.

"Je pensais qu'il serait clair que le futon serait pour toi. " répondit-il simplemet avant de la pousser à terre. L'état de choc de la kunoichi se mua vite en colere.

"Uchiwa Itachi, tu me tapes sur les nerfs"dit Sakura, ses yeux verts brillant dans la nuit, comme ceux des chats. "Comment tu peux dire à une fille de dormir par terre ? T'as aucune maniere ! "

Itachi soupira, avant de se ré-entendre sur le lit, signe que la discussion était close. Elle dormirait par terre, fin de l'histoire. Il n'allait pasquitter le lit et si elle ne lui foutait pas la paix...disons que ses yeux allaient encore se déteriorer.

"Une fille ? Si t'en vois une, dis le moi ." rétorqua-t-il.

Sakura fulmina. En premier ; il avait volé le lit. En second, il ne la considérait pas comme une fille. Pleinde de colere, elle lui envoya un uppercut qu'il bloqua sans meme se retourner. Sans lui lacher e poignet, il se rassitet l'observa avec amusement.

"Dégage. " dit Sakura, une fois la surprise passée.

"Non. "répondit-il. Ses longs doigts aggriperent sa taille, la ramenant vers lui, contre ui. Ses longscheveux sombres tomberent sur son visage comme il passait ses ongles contre son cou et sa nuque, frolant les veines.

Ilse rapprocha de plus en plus et, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait pour la premiere fois, captura ses levres avec force , de sorte qu'elle put voir ses yeux. Elle eut un choc; ils exprimaient une émotion. Celle qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps, tandis que sa langue rencontrait la sienne ; le desir.

Les mains froides de Sakura passerent sur son torce, sur ses muscles d'acier avant d'encercler sa taille de ses bras freles...

Il brisa le baiser et l'observa, de son nouveau regard d'une braise noire et ardente, ses doigts pressant sa nuque et sa taille avec force, la rapprochant de lui de plus en plus.

"Itachi-san...laisse moi aller à la salle de bain..."dit Sakura, les joues en feu, retirant les mains d'Itachi de sa taille.

Ses yeux redevirent froid comme de la glace, comme s'il avait repri sa maitrise de lui. Il acquiesa avant de se recoucher. Elle soupira et entra dans la salle de bain, prenant son sac au passage.

Elle referma la porte derriere elle. La kunoichi en sortit une mince flasque verte. Ca serait sa derniere opportunité de l'utiliser...

--

Itachi l'observa comme elle sortait du lit, manquant immédiatement de sa douce chaleur contre sa peau.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose serait arrivée lorsqu'il l'avait kidnappée . Elle lui avait soigné ses yeux et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle. Mais en la gardant pret de lui, il avait fait l'impensable ; l'embrasser.

Apres avoir vu Deidara et Sakura partager un baiser, il se sentait comme brulé de l'interieur, et il savait qu'il devrait damer le pion au blond. Et en plus, c'était pas désagréable.

Il soupira. C'était hors du scénario pour lui de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un , quelque chose d'encore plus fort que le respect. Pourtant, c'était ce que Sakura avait réussi à lui faire resortir. Il ne pouvait plus jamais faire de fautes pour elle.

Son train de pensées fut interromput comme Sakura revint, refermant la porte derriere elle. Il sa sentit revenir vers le lit,hésitante. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux ,signe qu'elle était embarrassée et se mordait la levres, signe qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

"Quelque chose ne va pas , Sakura ? "Itachi essaya de rester aussi froid que d'habitude. Ce qui se révela encore plus dur que d'habitude.

"Puis-puis-je dormir pres de"demanda la jeune fille, regardant loin de lui. L'Uchiwa la regarda, essayant de lie ses émotions pour y découvrir un motif caché.

"Pourquoi ? "demanda-t-il, plus suspicieux qu'à l'habituel.

"Il fait chaud ici. "dit-elle, rougissante dans la nuitnoire.

Satisfait de son analyse, il se poussa pour faire de la place à Sakura qui leregarda un instant.

"Je te ferait rien Sakura. "dit Itachi calmement. "De plus, c'est toi qui a demandé à dormir dans mon lit. "

"Je sais. "tenta-t-elle. "Je voulais rien...non, rien. "

Elle soupira et se glissa aux cotés du tueur. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoirconfiance en lui, malgré les aspects et se retourna, de sorte qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrassa .

Quand l'Uchiwa brisa le baiser, il serendit compte avec surprise qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le gout de ses levres. Incapable de définir quoi, il l'entoura de ses bras puissant et s'endormit.

Sa derniere pensée fut pour ce gout étrange et sa ressemblance troublante avec celui des anesthésiques...

--

Sakura se tendit, lorsqu'elle sentit Itachi l'entourer , ses brascontresa taille. La kunoihi se détenit quelque peu en entendant sa respiration se ralentir , signalant qu'il dormait. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de bouger, à l'idée qu'il puisse se réveiller ou la tuer des qu'il aurait compris pour l'anesthésique. Elle en avait mis assez sur ses levres pour endormir un éléphant , mais Itachi était fort, et des qu'il serait sur pieds, elle était sure qu'il la suivrait pour la mettre en pieces détachées, version puzzle.

Elle repoussa avec douceur ses bras, surveillant son visage et lorqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait profondément, elle se détourna de lui.

Sakura savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais apres ca (sure ? ndrl). Quand il la recapturait, elle serait déjà aux cotés de Sasuke.

Elle sourit, caressant ses longs cheveux, prolongeant les traits de son visage puis se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et s'en fut par le balcon, laissant la fenetre ouverte où les rideaux semblaient etre deux grands fantomes...

Au Son... Vers Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Si tu le dois...

"Je comence à en avoir marre d'ici, yeah. "grogna Deidara. "D'abord , il nous envoie ici pour capturer ce foutu sanbi, et maintenant on dois lui faire un rapport. Le boss est un génie mais y sait pas ce qu'il veut...yeah. "

Apres une courte pause , Deidara regarda Sasori pour voir son partenaire regarder dans une autre direction, completement passioné. Il soupira , sasori était encore fixé sur un chakkra.

"Cette kunoichi dont on parlait. "dit Sasori gravement. "Elle a quitté Itachi. "

"QUOI ? "demanda Deidara, les yeux grand ouvert.

"Elle rejoint les Chutes d'eau en vitesse. "répliqua Sasori. "Itachi est encore à l'herbe. "

"Putain..."jura le blond" Pourquoi l'as-t-il laissé partir toute seule ? Sakura est forte mais contre Orochimaru...yeah"

"Itachi dort. "dit Sasori, completement à l'ouest. "On diraitque la kunoichi l'a drogué. Tu penses toujours qu'elle ne ferait "jamais ca ? ""

"Elle est de confiance. "dit Deidara. "Elle veut justerevoir la personne qu'elle aime le plus. Mais c'est bizarre qu'Itachi se soit laissé droguer comme ca. Elle va avoir des problemes."

"Je suis sure qu'apres ca, il ne prendrait plus jamais d'otages..."sourit Sasori. "Mais peut-etre qu'il est encore debout ? "

Deidara fixa Sasori avant de répondre. "Qu'et ce que tu racontes ? tu viens juste de me dire qu'il était drogué...yeah. "

"Itachi n'est pas assez idiotpour se laisser droguer... "commenca le bun en un sourire. "Soit il est réellement assomé, ce dont je doute, soit il joue la comédie et il la tuera apres. "

Il sourit en voyant son partenaire en colere. Il connaissait Deidara depuis longtemps et il ne lui avait pas été dur de trouver qu'il s'interressait à la kunoichi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive avant l'Akatsuki au Son, Orochimaru latuerait sur le champ...Sasori connaissait bien Orochimaru et son esprit tordu . Il n'était pas comme Itachi et quand il avait quelque chosedans la tete, tout le monde était au courant. Il sourit à la pensée de retrouver son ancien partenaire.

_Ca va te faire tout drole mon ptit serpent... _

--

La lumiere de la lune illumina le chemin de Sakura commeelle se rapprochait du villafe caché des Chutes d'Eau, déterminée à rejoindre le son avant l'enfer, donc avant qu'Itachi ne se reveille.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient le son de l'eau et des oiseaux au loin . Son chakkra était réduit et elle commencaità avoir faim.

Sakura avait arreté de courir lorsqu'ellle avait quitté le village , sans sefaire remarquer, heureusement . (t'as qu'a croire...ndrl) Attrapant son sac, elle y choisit une pomme piquée à l'hotel.

_Itachi doit déjà etre debout...j'imagine déjà son état..._

Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à Itachi et au mangeykou, elle finit sa pommeet bu un peu d'eau.

Ce fut quand elle le sentit.

Ele n'avait jamais senti de chakkra aussi fort, pas meme chez Naruto ou Gaara. Elle décida de courir, visiblement, cela courrait déjà a toute allure vers elle.

Elle concentra du chakkra et commenca à sprinter dans le pays.

_Qui ca peut etre ? Kisame est une option, comme Deidara...Mais aucun de leurschakkra sont aussi forts. Itachi est drogué, il ne peut pas déjà etre aussi pres de moi. Il ne peu pas etre plus loin que la frontiere..._

Elle mordit sa levre de frustration. Combien d'obstacles aurait-elle encore à franchiravant de revoir Sasuke ? (disons...5 aller ndrl)Elle sentit la source du chakkra se rapprocher et doubla l'allure. Elle devant rejoindre le Son.

Sakura était fatiguée, elle n'avait encore jamais brulé autant de chakkra . Elleessaya de savoirqui c'était. Il voyageait seul, c'était sur, excluant Deidara, il était avec Sasori. Kisame n'était pas aussi fort. Il ne restait qu'Itachi et le mystérieux ninja de Mist. Itachi dormait et le ninja de Mist était avecf un autre...qui ?

Et cela stoppa.

Lasource dechakkra disparut et SAkura en courrut deux fois plus vite. Qui que ce fut, elle nevoulait pas le rencontrer.

--

"Kakashi-sempai. "une voix sortit du silence. L'homme appelé Kakashi se retourna, montrant à son étudiant qu'il écoutait.

"Combien de temps on va encore rester là .? " Demanda Naruto . Il n'était meme pas fatigué, juste surexcité. Son masque d'ANBU qui representait un renrd pendant sur son cou et ses yeux fixaient Kakashi.

"Deux jours de plus à partirde maintenant. "répondit Kakashi.

Il s'en voulait de la fuite de Sakura, peensant que c'était de safaute.

"Kakashi..." L'homme lanca un coup d'oeil à Gemna .

"Quoi ? "

"On approche de quelque chose. "dit Gemna, fermantles yeux. "Tu ne sent pas ce chakkra ? "

"Hum, hum...c'est un Akatsuki répliqua Kakashi. "Je l'ai déjà vu...Hohigaki Kisame. "

"Un Akatsuki ? "dit Gemna, essayant de garder le controle desa voix. "On ne va pas se battre, si ? "

"Non. Notre mission est d'aller au Son, ramener Sakura et sasuke. Si Orochimaru se rebele, cequ'il va faire, on le combattra unefois que Sakura et Sasuke seront en sureté. "

Gemna regarda son ami. Ilcoyait Kakashi. S'il disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, il le croyait les yeux fermés.

--

C(était bien apres le coucher du soleil que Deidara et Sasori arriverent dans le pays de la Riviere, leur QG. Sasori salua Kisame et une fois leurs yeux adapts à la pénombre, ils purent tout deux voir Zetsu.

Le boss se tenait de l'autre coté , ses yeux en spirale rouge fixant Deidara, Sasori et Kisame comme ils entrerent dans la cave.

"J'irais droit au but" dit le boss, scanna les quatre Akatsuki. "C'est un assasinat. Vous aller aller tout les quatre au Son et tuer Orochimaru et Yakushi Kabuto."

"Excusez moi..."murmura Kisame. "Où est Itachi ? S'il était avec nous, ca serait bien plus simple. "

"Vous letuerez à quatre, c'est tout. "dit le leader avec force.

Ils acquiescerent et ressortirent.

"Au son alors ? "dit Deidara en un demi rictus professionel.

"Au Son. "dirent les autres, avant dedisparaitre.

--

Sakura s'enfondra sur lesol de la frontiere du pays des Champs. Elle était fatiguée, affamée, assoifée et triste. Elle n'avait plus de chakkra et si Itachi voulait la retrouver, il n'y aurait aucun mal.

Elle se rapprocha des de la frontiere avec mal et essaya de les compter.

"Seize. Tous des ANBU"dit une voix derriere elle.

Surprise et terrifiée, elle attrapa un kunai etfit face au visage de poker d'Itachi. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion visible.

"Les Chutes d'Eau est spécialisé dans les attaques acqueuses"continua-t-il, commesi rien ne s'était passé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"demanda Sakura, à demi en colere, à demi effrayée.

Il ne répondit pasde suite, son sharigan rivé sur son visage.

"J'aime pas que les gens esayent de m'empoisonner. "

"C'est...Je..."commenca-t-elle avant de trouver un peu de force pour lui répondre. "C'est ta faute. Si tu m'avais laissée partir plus tot, je ne t'aurais pas drogué. "

"T'en avais pas besoin. " répondit Itachi. Ses levres formeret un rictus comme il se rapprochait d'elle. "T'es libre depuis que t'as soigné me yeux..."

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tot ? "dit elle, surprise.

"Je pensaisque ca serait clair. " répliqua Itachi " Si t'était encore mon otage, t'aurais pas fait deux pas hors de l'hoel..."

"Mais je t'ai drogué "dit-elle. "C'est impossible que tu m'ai rattrapée aussi vite. "

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peut-etre qu'il nevoulait pas lui répondre. Peut-etrequ'il ne voulait pas partager sa technique avec elle. Il admirait son courage, un tas de shinobis seraientdéjà mort de crise cardiaque avant elle.

"Je connait aussi la medecine. "dit-il apres un coup d'oeil aux guardes. "Je suis capable decontrer certains poisonsavec mon chakkra. "

"Comment t'as su que j'avais utilisé un anesthésique ? "

"T'avais un gout différent. "

"Je..quoi ? "

"Tes levres. C'était différent apres que t'aie mis l'anesthésique dessus. "dit Itachi, glacial

Réprimant un juron, Sakura observa les guardes. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il était venu, pourquoi , s'il ne s'interressait plus à elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui refit face.

" Pourquoi est tu venu apres moi ? "commenca-t-elle. "Tu te fous de Sasuke ou de moi, alors pourquoi t'es là ? "

"J'ai du boulot qui demande d'etre à deux. "répliqua Itachi sans hésitation.

"Boulot. "dit Sakura. "Et ce boulot va t'amener au Son ? "

Itachi la usilla la sharingan et se releva. "J'ai rien à t'expliquer, Sakura. Mais cava me rapprocher du Son. "

"Quoi ? "dit Sakura, effrayée de sa réponse.

"Le kyuubi. "dit-il avant de replacer son chapeau. Elle le regarda avec terreur. Elle savait de quoi il parlait ; il allait capturer Naruto.

"Non..."plaida-t-elle. "Ne tue pas Naruto..."

"Jeveux devenir plus fort. "répliqua Itachi, de son regard sans émotion. "_Naruto-kun_ est mon ticket pour le pouvoir. "

"Mais t'es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse"dit Sakura, en larmes. "Je suis sure que t'as pas besoin de Naruto..."

Itachi regarda Sakura. Elle l'avaitembrassé,drogué, fuit. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait ca avant elle, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas sa mort, il voulait la connaitre. Elle l'avait embrassé, pensant qu'il dormait . Celui-ci avaitété un vrai baiser, non prémédité. Elle avait des sentimentspour lui.

"Je suis un Akatsuki, Sakura. " dit-il, essaya d'effacer la scene du lit de sa mémoire visuelle. "Si je ne recherchait pas le pouvoir continuellement, je les aurait jamais rejoint, comme je n'aurait jamais tué le clan..."

Elle temblait à présent. S'il avait été comme Deidara, il l'aurait embrassé et rassuré. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il ne serait jamais bien , il n'aimerait jamais personne. Il n'avait jamais appris

"Je ne m'interresse à personne, Sakura. "dit Itachi, plus dur que jamais. Si ellevoulait le quitter, elle le pouvait, mais il devait lui expliquer la vérité avant , comment les Uchiwas bossaient. Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais. Tout comme lui.

"Je tuerait tout ceux qui serontsur mon chemin. Retiens ca ; si tu me revoit un jour, n'essaye plus de me droguer. Sa serait la derniere fois " (_voila la faille dans le systeme Itachi...Sakura. ndrl)_

Elle pleura lorsqu'l lui tourna le dos, pret à partir. Elle avait encore tant de choses a lui demander. Il venaitde lui direqu'iln'aimait pas...était-elle juste son outil ?

"Attends, Itachi. " elle l'arreta. Elle le regarda se retourner, signe qu'elle avait son attention. Sakura s'arreta, choisissant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sapeine et encore moins sa faiblesse.

"Merci. " dit-elle ironiquement , pensant auxderniers mots de Sasuke.

Il ne dit rien avant de disparaitre dans la foret, sans aucun mot.

Sakura combattit les larmes . Ellene le reverrait jamais , comme Deidara ou Kisame ...comme ses amis et sa famille à Konoha.

Un sourre triste parcouru ses levres. Elle avit perdu ses amis, sa famille, son village, mais elleallait retrouver son coeur. Sasuke.

Encouragée par cette pensée, elle se mit en route dans la foret qui la menerait au Son.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rassurez vous, Itachi va revenir, comme Deidara, kisame et Sasori et tous se retrouverons au Son...Mais là, Sasuke va apparaitre aussi, mettant de l'ordre dans les relations..._

_N'oublie pas que c'est un drame. Donc , morts, séparation et fin triste..._

_Voila, la suite arrive !_

_(la derniere partie donc...courage !)_


	3. retrouvailles

_Sakura a quitté l'Akatsuki pour rejoindre Sasuke par ses propres moyens, laissant de coté Deidara ainsi qu'Itachi mamgré qu'elle sache ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Mais ...Sasuke sera-t-il de cet avis ? _

Disclaimer :  Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de MitsukiShiroi 

Chapitre 14 : La foret de la mort : 

"Juste un peu plus loin " Haruno Sakura soupira de frustration comme elle essayait d'attraper la pomme sur l'arbre. Sans chakkra, la pomme était trop loin pour elle et tous ses efforts étaient vains.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber à terre. Le soleil brillait au travers de la masse de feuilles et d'arbres, créeant des ombres sur l'herbe haute. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, a l'execpetion du vent qui parcourait le sol et les battements de son coeur.

Cette foret la terrorisait ; elle avait l'impression qu'Orochimaru se cachait n'importe où et, ironiquement, elle lui rappelait la Foret de la Mort, là où elle avait pour la premiere fois rencontré le Sannin. Elle frissona en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. Pour beaucoup de raisons, son instinct lui dictait de tourner les talons et de courrir retrouver Itachi. Sakura avait peur. Les hommes du serpent pouvait l'assasiner sur le champ, ou la torturer à la mort. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de la garder en vie.

Son instinct, malgré tout, ne meritait pas toujours d'etre suivit. Elle n'avait plus de droit à l'erreur maintenant et devait tout le temps rester sur ses gardes . Un faux pas et elle serait morte, sans aucune pitié.

Effrayée , elle se retourna en attrapant un kunai de sa poche du pantalon. Il n'y avait rien. Encouragée , elle fit quelques nouveaux pas en avant , vérifiant à nouveau la place. Une fois satisfaite, elle commenca à marcher calmement dans la foret, ignorant le tremblement qui parcourait son échine comme elle s'enfoncait plus profondément dans les bois. Elle ne s'abaisserait à paniquer comme un animal terrifié. C'était son but de retrouver Sasuke depuis Konoha , et elle n'allait pas abandonner si pres du but.

Inévitablement, son esprit commenca à penser à Itachi, comme elle s'avancait rapidement. Elle savait qu'il était non loin d'elle, chassant Naruto , mais elle était confiante en Kakashi et Jirayia pour garder Naruto en vie. Si Itachi devait rencontrer Jiraiya en bataille, il aurait du fil à retordre.

En dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle continuait à ne pas vouloir voir Itachi blessé. La kunoichi savait qu'il était mauvais et égoiste (quoi ? c'est vrai non !ndrl) mais..c'était comme ca. La moitié d'elle, celle qui restait stupide, avait esperé qu'il resterait avec elle, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. S'il était venu avec elle, et Sasuke les avoir vu ensemble, Sasuke ne s'en serait jamais remis. Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses levres a cete pensée.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais s'il découvrait ce qui c'était passé entre Sakura etson grand frere. Elle non plus.

Un bruissement dans les feuilles lui fit tout oublier sur Itachi, Sasuke et la toile d'araignée dans laquelle elle était (ca c'est anglais comme expression ...ca veut dire etre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ndrl)

Elle fit un tour sur elle-meme , le kunai dans la main et se concentra sur le chakkra inconnu.

"Viens. " dit-elle avec frayeur. "Je sais que t'es là, te cache pas à moi. "

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant une fille s'avancer vers elle. ses cheveux brun/caffé touchaient presque le sol et ses yeux souris la regardaient avec menace. C'était Kin Tsuchi, la Sound-nin qui lui avait attrapé les cheveux lors du second examen. (vous vous souvenez d'elle !ndrl)

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? "demanda Sakura.

"Je te demanda la meme chose, chewing-gum. " lanca Kin.

Ignorant l'insulte, Sakura scanna le corps de Kin, quelque chose qu'elle faisait automatiquement depuis qu'elle était une medic-nin. Elle y vit un bras cassé et les jambes mal en point.

"T'es blessée. " dit-t-elle. Kin n'était pas sa meilleure amie, mais Sakura était une medic-nin.

"C'est pas ton probleme. "repondit Kin. "Fous-moi la paix. Sinon, tu va entendre parler de moi. "

Sakura garda son calme en regardant la jeune fille, cherchant que faire. Son instint de medic lui disait que Kin pouvait mourir si elle ne la soignait pas. Mais Kin tait une ennemie, peut-etre envoyée pour la tuer. Elle soupira en constatant que son instinct de shinobi gagnait ; c'tait une ennemie. Mais avant toute choser, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Si tu me dis ce que tu fous là, je te soignerait. "commenca Sakura.

"Je pourrait te mentir, et tu me soigneras ? "demanda Kin avec une voix douloureuse. "Non merci, bubblegum. J'ai pas besoin de toi, d'Orochimaru ou de qui que ce soit pour _m'aider_ encore..."

L'attitude de Kin lui tapait sur les nerfs. Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, remarquant ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme. C'était-elle échappée d'Orochimaru ?

"T'es tu enfuite d' Orochimaru ? "demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

"Pas ton affaire." dit Kin , attrapant un couteau de sa poche . Simultanément, Sakura attrapa un kunai et un shuriken . Elle était venue ici pour Sasuke. Elle ne repartirait pas sans lui. Elle combattrait et gagnerait contre Kin pour Sasuke.

"Ne fais pas ca, Kin. " dit Sakura. "T'es blessée et ton bras est cassé. Si tu me combat, tu perdras. "

"Je préfere perdre qu'avoir ta pitié..."rétorqua KIn , ses yeux gris ne quittant pas Sakura.Elle savait que Sakura était à court de chakkra, c'était pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vue. Mentallement, elle calcula le résultat : elle s'était enfuite d'une des cellules d'Orochimaru et maintenant se retrouvait ici.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre. Dignité oblige.

Ce fut Kin qui fit le premier mouvement, lancant trois couteaux à Sakura . Utilisant son kunai pour dévier les armes, Sakura recolta un reste de chakkra et s'élanca vers Kin. Souriante, celle-ci lui renvoya un couteau que Sakura contra et elle lanca un couteau vers les yeux gris de la sound-nin. Mais Kin s'était evanouie. Confuse, elle fit un tour sur elle meme, évitant de justesse un couteau de plus qui lui frola l'épaule , déchirant sa cape.

_Merde, un genjutsu...J'ai déjà vu ca avec shikamaru..._

En vitesse, elle forma le sceau du tigre et se concentra.

"Renonce. " dit-elle , en ouvrant les yeux sur Kin , perchée sur la branche d'un arbre. Elle tenait à la main une autre volée de couteaux et semblait plutot mal en point.

" T'es intelligente, kunoichi. " dit Kin, la douleur dans chacun de ses mots. Elle n'avait pas prévu ca. Son plan original était d'utiliser un genjustu, affaiblir la kunoichi ce qui lui aurait laissé le temps de fuir. Mais maintenant... ca serait un peu plus long que prévu.

"Je suis plus la faible gennin que t'a combattu il y a six ans..."dit Sakura.

"Je le vois bien. "répondit Kin. "Mais je pense pas que tu me battra avec tes beaux yeux...t'auras besoin d'un peu plus !"

"Non. " répliqua Sakura. Une fois de plus, elle accumula un reste de chakkra dans sa paume droite . Elle avait été entrainée par un sannin, ca lui donnait un avantage certain et Sakura comptait bien l'utiliser.

En vitesse, elle forma le sceau du Bunshin no justu et elle s'élanca contre Kin, la désarconnant et l'envoyant valser contre un arbre de toute sa force.

Sakura tremblait ; cela avait utilisé tout son chakkra et si elle restait consciente, elle avait un probleme à la main droite. Heureusement, Kin ne répondit pas à l'attaque et Sakura s'approcha du corps inanimé avec prudence.

Elle était inconsciente et l'instint de Sakura lui dictait de soigner Kin. Elle s'était enfuite d'Orochimaru et avait vécu dans la foret, ca se voyait . Recherchant ses reserves de chakkra, elle commenca à travailler sur Kin .

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle regardait son travail avec fierté. Le bras de la jeune fille était réparé. Satisfaite, Sakura pris son sac et s'en alla.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Kin ouvrait les yeux , lui sourit et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

--

Le froid et calculateur sharingan suivait le mouvement du démon à neuf queues comme les quatres montaient leur camp. Il savait qu'un membre du clan des Hyuuga était tout pres , ce qui pouvait l'amener à se faire reperer. Et il n'aurait plus assez deforce pour faire face au ninja copieur et à ses compagnons.

Il soupira ; attraper le kyuubi était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le démon était toujours accompagné de Jiraiya ou d'une équipe. Eviter Kakashi ne serait pas dur mais affronter Gemna et le reste du groupe semblait du suicide pur.

La retraite était la meilleure solution.

Sans un bruit, il sauta sur une branche et s'enfonca dans la foret, masquant son chakkra. Peut-etre qu'il aurait pu utiliser le Tsukoyumi mais ses yeux se seraient encore déteriorés et c'était pas une bonne chose en combat.

Il capturerait Naruto la prochaine fois, quand il serait seul avec Jiraiya, il pourrait le battre facilement.

Avec facilité, il sauta de branche en branche (tarzan ; le retour ndrl) , sa cape de l'Akatsuki flottant dans le vent .

Un trop plein de choses étaient arrivés ces semaines, vouluent comme invouluent. Il n'avait jamais été si confus de toute sa vie .

En premier, il avait pris soin de Sakura lorsqu'elle était encore son otage, la protegeant des ANBU qui la poursuivaient et l'avoir meme embrassée a plusieurs reprises . En second , il avait resenti des _emotions _ (waaaa mot nouveau ndrl) lorsqu'il l'avait vue embrasser Deidara. Et c'était la premiere fois qu'il partait en mission sans Kisame.

Doucement, l'image de Kisame s'effaca et fut remplacée par celle de Sakura. La seule kunoichi aux cheveux roses qu'il aie jamais vue. Il sourit en se demandant si elle avait déjà retrouvé son frere. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient séparés.

Itachi soupira. Il était hors du scénario depuis que Sakura avait été capturée et c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se soient séparés, au final. Les _emotions _ rendaient les shinobis faibles.

Uchiwa Itachi ne pouvait pas supporter d'etre faible.

--

"Tu vois quelque chose, Neji ? "demanda Gai à son étudiant.

"Kakashi et son équipe on monté leur camp pres de la frontiere. "répliqua Neji , fixé sur l'aire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant une seconde présence dans les buisons. L'ennemi portait une cape de l'Akatsuki (vive la discretion, 'tachi !ndrl), il la connaissait depuis sa bataille avec Kisame. Mais ce n'était pas Kisame, il y avait une ressemblance frappante avec Sasuke.

"Un Akatsuki se cache pres d'eux. " dit Neji. "Il a le sharingan et il ressemble à Uchiwa Sasuke. Il ne bouge pas. Les autres ne savent pas qu'il est là . "

"...Itachi. " dit Gai. "Grouillez vous de vous préparer, s'il les attaque, on peut s'attendre à une belle bataille. "

"Pas besoin. "continua Neji. "Il s'en va. "

Gai garda le silence. Il savait qu'Itachi était un homme intelligent ; il saurait que le groupe de Kakashi n'était pas un de ces groupes habituels .

"Gai." lanca shikamaru. " Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut cet Akatsuki ?"

Shikamaru soupconnait un rapport avec Naruto. Une fois de plus, il avait mus le doigt desus.

"Je ne peut rien te dire. "dit Gai " C'est à propos de Naruto, c'est tout."

Et voila. L'Akatsuki voulait le Kyuubi. Le cerveau de Shikamaru tournait à plein régime. Naruto était son ami, il le sauverait.

_Mais oui...c'est ca !_

--

Sakura s'effondra sur le sol des l'instant où elle quitta la foret. Plus un seul reste de chakkra, pas dormi depuis 24 heures et rien mangé depuis. Mais elle était là, tout pres du Village du Son.

Se battant pour se remettre debout, Sakura s'appuya à un arbre . Avec un petit sourire fatigué, elle remarqua les lumieres de la ville non loin de là.

Elle retrouverait de la force ici avant de revoir Sasuke. Elle devait etre gonflée à bloc pour rentrer au Village du Son. Puisant dans ses réserves vitales de chakkra, elle piqua un sprint vers le Village. Elle s'arreta juste devant les portes et, grimacant à chaque pas, entra dans la ville.

Elle savait que tout le monde la regardait, c'était pas souvent qu'on voyait des shinobis ici. Puis, au milieu de laville, elle s'efondra à nouveau.

Elle était inconsciente avant de toucher le sol.

--

Quand La kunoichi ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans un lit inconnu. La chambre était toute blanche, juste come la suite de l'hotel où elle avait dormi avec Itachi. Elle se détourna, esperant secretement etre observée par le sharingan mais non, rien.

A la place du bel Uchiwa (méeuh !ndrl) il y avait une vieille femme assise pres du lit. Elle enroula un pansement autour du tibia de Sakura et lui sourit en voyant que la jeune fille la regardait.

"T'es reveillée. "remarqua-t-elle.

"OO-ù suis-je ? " demanda Sakura.

"T'es dans la ville d'Eiyo, dans le pays des Champs. "répliqua la femme. "Tu es tombée juste devant mon hotel alors je t'y ai amenée et je t'ai soignée. Je t"ai aussi retrouvé des habits. "

"Merci. " dit Sakura avec douceur. "Je vais mieux. "

"C'est bon à entendre. Tu dors depuis deux jours. "dit la vieille femme. "Mon nom est Junko. Si tu veux quelquechose, demande moi. "

"Oui. " répliqua Sakura en essayant de se redresser. "Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Junko-san ? "

"Bien sur. " dit Junko en souriant.

"Pouvez vous me donner la direction du Village Caché du Son ? "dit Sakura.

Le sourire de Junko se fondit en un instant et elle la regarda avec pitié

"Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? "demanda Junko.

"L'homme que j'aime est là bas. "dit Sakura. "Je le cherche depuis six semaines . Je dois le trouver ;, et si je dois retrouver le Village par moi-meme...ca va etre plus long. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une réponse. "

"Je vois. " dit la vieille femme avec calme. "Quitte ce village par la porte nord . Continue jusqu'à ce que tu vois une large colline, avec des sapins . D'ici, continue vers la droite et t'arriveras au Son. "

Sakura acquiesca. Remerciant la femme généreuse, elle prit à manger et à boire.

"Combien de temps ca prends pour y arriver? "

"Une journée pour nous mais je pense qu'une demi-journée devrait suffire à un shinobi. "dit Junko. "Mais je dois t'avertir ; quand t'auras rejoint la colline, sois sur tes guardes. Il y a plein de Shinobis du Son là-bas , et ils aiment pas trop les intrus. "

"Je sais. "dit Sakura. Elle allait devoir se battre.

Junko sourit etrangement avant de quitter la piece.

--

Apres un bon repas et un caffé, Sakura se leva de son lit. Elle attrapa ses pochettes à shuriken et kunai, laca ses sandales . Verifiant ses bandages et attachant son bandeau frontal, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir.

"C'est aujourd'hui. "se dit-elle. "Si j'ai de la chance, je verrait Sasuke avant ce soir."

Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Voir Sasuke . (ok, soyez pas trop enthousiates...c'est un D.R.A.M.E)

Encouragée a cette pensée, elle sortit de l'hotel.

_Superbe. Une superbe journéepour un jour merveilleux. _

Elle accumula du chakkra et fondit vers la porte nord. Elle avait mémorisé le chemin.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber , avec du vent puissant. Pres de geler sur place , Sakura s'abrita sous un sapin. Elle soupira en s'asseyant et se recouvrit de sa cape de l'Akatsuki .

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du la bruler plus tot ; elle allait etre interrogée de partout mais...le morceau de tissu servait bien dans ces cas là !

Touchant le tissu doux entre ses doigts, son temps avec l'Akatsuki refit surface et elle sourit en repensant à la premiere fois qu'elle avait vu Deidara (cf ; partie 1 ndrl). Au début, elle l'avait pris pour une fille , mais elle avait eut tort. Et il lui avait prouvé.

Une autre mémoire revint ; la fois où il l'avait serrée dans ses bras , endormie. Elle y était en sureté. Pour la premiere fois de sa vie.

Kisame lui avait aussi prouvé bien des choses. Il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas un idiot qui suivait juste Itachi.

_Ok, c'est peut-etre un idiot des fois..._

Elle sourit puis son esprit se tourna vers Itachi. Celui qui l'avait le plus surprise. Dans son esprit, il était un tueur froid, impoli, violent et sans émotions. Pourtant, elle s'était plantée sur toute la ligne. Et en plus, il l'avait embrassée. Plusieurs fois.

Elle se rappela de leur derniere conversation, sur le balcon. Il lui avait dit que Sasuke l'utiliserait juste comme un outil, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en foutait alors que c'était tout le contraire. Un instant, elle avait songé à tout abandonner pour rester avec l'Akatsuki.

Elle retrouva ses esprits en vitesse ; meme si Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais, elle l'aimerait et le soutiendrait. Il était son camarade , shinobi et par dessus tout, celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle était devenue un missing nin pour lui, survivant à l'Akatsuki , à des tentatives d'assasinats , et echappé à son frere . Meme s'il ne l'aimait pas , persone ne pourrait l'empecher de continuer . Elle était fiere d'elle .

_Quoi ? _

Sakura regarda droit devant elle . Elle était sure que quelqu'un marchait vers elle mais la pluie brouillait tout . Un homme. Soudainement, l'ombre disparut et Sakura soupira . Elle ne sentait aucun chakkra .

_Mon imagination ..._

Elle grogna en regardant le ciel ; arriver au Son, completement trempée et glacée n'était pas une entrée spectaculaire mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Se relevant, elle rangea la cape dans son sac lorsqu'elle sentit soudain la source de chakkra.

Elle fit un tour sur elle meme . Son attaquant était caché derriere un sapin .

Se rapprochant, elle lui lanca un kunai que la forme arreta, sortant de l'ombre.

_Kabuto ! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Je croirait. 

" Ca fait longtemps Sakura. "dit Kabuto apres une pause. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amene ici ? "demanda-t-il .

"Pas ton probleme. "repondit-elle, accumulant un peu de chakkra pour soigner sa hanche que Kabuto avait frappée. Sachant avec qui elle parlait, elle attrapa quelques shurikens en voyant Kabuto se rapprocher.

"T'es devenue une medic-nin. "constata l'homme. Il l'analysa et présuma qu'elle avait été entrainée par Tsunade.

Elle ne répondit pas, préoccupée par sa hanche. Heureusement, elle avait eu la meilleure des profs et se soigna en un rien de temps.

"Que fais-tu ici , Sakura ? "répéta Kabuto

"Je suis venue ici pour offrir un deal à Orochimaru. " dit Sakura. "C'est tout ce que t'as à savoir. M'ameneras-tu à lui ? "

Kabuto se rapprocha et elle se mit en position de défense.

_Ce gars est un medic. Il peut me tuer en un geste. _

"Orochimaru-sama sait déjà que tu viens ."dit Kabuto en un sourire. "Demander la direction à Junko-san ..t'es encore la kunoichi naive que j'ai rencontré il y a six ans. "

_Junko...? Non... Elle était une Sound-nin ? _

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent à la pensée qu'elle avait été roulée dans la farine par une Sound-nin.

_Je crois que je suis vraiment naive..._

"Junko est une Sound-nin ? "demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible à Kabuto.

"Eh oui. "dit Kabuto "Sous l'influence directe d'Orochimaru-sama mais oui, c'est une sorte de Sound-nin. "

Sakura se prépara à se battre . Kabuto n'avait rien dit sur ses raisons d'etre ici . Il était la pour la tuer.

"J'ai pas l'intention de te combattre, Sakura. " dit Kabuto "Orochimaru-sama m'a envoyé ici pour te trouver et ramener à lui"

Choquée, Sakura laissa tomber son kunai et scanna le visage de poker de Kabuto. Le meme que celui d'Itachi. Il ressemblait à un grand frere bienveillant.

_Un gentil grand frere...c'est sur !_

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? "dit Sakura " Amene moi au Son. "

"Comme tu veux. " dit Kabuto en rajustant ses lunettes . Il se détourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans hésitation, ele rempocha ses armes et le suivit.

_Au final...la vieille m'avait donné le bon chemin ..._

Sakura réprima un rire nerveux.

"Kabuto... pourquoi t'es tu allié avec Orochimaru ? " demanda Sakura cassant le silence embarrasé. Kabuto ne s'attendait pas à ca . Il lui lanca un coup d'oeil, ignorant la pluie qui leur tombait dessus.

"Il a des idées brillantes ...je voulais en savoir plus sur ses idées..."

"Des idées brillantes ? "ragea Sakura. "Il utilise des enfants puissants pour ses idées ! Tu seras peut-etre le suivant ! T'y a déjà pensé ? "

"Je lui ai déjà offert mon corps , donc oui, j'y ai déjà pensé. "dit Kabuto, tristement, remettant ses lunettes . Elle savait qu'il mentait rien qu'en le regardant . Orochimaru lui avait _Pris _son corps.

Elle soupira ; Orochimaru et ses alliés étaient une egnime pour elle . Il ne renoncait à rien pour le pouvoir . Comme Itachi. ( eeeeh... c'est pas de moi ! J'aurais jamais écrit ca ! ndrl)

_Sasuke-kun est un exemple parfait . _

_--_

"Tu parles d'une mission pourrie... yeah. " grogna Deidara comme les trois Akatsuki allerent vers le Son. "Et le temps est parfait... "

"La ferme. "lanca kisame . La pluie était quelque chose que Kisame détestait . " A combien sommes-nous du Serpent ? "

"En jugeant à son chakkra, je dirait une demi-journée. " dit Sasori de sa voix douce.

"Ma facon de voyager preferée ; trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os...yeah. " dit Deidara en repoussant sa meche mouillée de devant ses yeux. "Où est parti Zetsu ? "

"Il est sous terre . Il dis qu'il peut aller plus vite comme ca . " dit Sasori (si quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ca ... merci ! ndrl) "Mais je suis sur qu'il se cache juste de la pluie. "

"Pourquoi ferait-il ca ? Il n'aime pas etre trempé ? "dit Deidara avec ironie.

Kisame sourit pendant que Sasori se concentrait.

"Deidara. "appela-t-il. "Cette kunoichi dont tu parlais... elle est tout pres d'Orochimaru et il y a un autre medic-nin avec elle . Un homme. "

Deidara se retourna completement, faisant face à ses deux partenaires . "Sakura est avec un autre medic-nin...yeah ? C'est un Sound-nin ? "

Autant Sasori ne pouvait pas lire en Itachi mais il voyait bien que Deidara était inquiet "J'en sais rien...mais tu m'as dit qu'elle était forte, il n'y a rien à craindre. "

"Eh, reagissez ! "dit soudain Kisame. " Cette kunoichi s'est enfuite d'Itachi ? Et elle va au Son sans qu'il la suive ? Il est vraiment devenu dingue..."

"Elle a esayé de le droguer , je le sens, mais il n'a rien eu. "repliqua Sasori. "Il enleve le poison à l'heure qu'il est. "

"Et elle est encore en vie ? "demanda Kisame, interdit.

"On pourrait pas parler de ca apres avoir eliminé Orochimaru...yeah ? "demanda Deidara, sur les nerfs. Les deux acquiescerent etsuivirent le blond.

_Orochimaru... tu vas souffrir si tu touches à Sakura...yeah. _

--

Durant sa journée au travers desquartiers d'Orochimaru, Kabuto ne lui avait presque pas parlé , mais Sakura s'en moquait. Sa journée était cruciale ; tout devait se passer pour le mieux ou elle serait tuée sans un regard. Elle entrait dans la gueule du loup sans son ticket de sortie.

Avant de continuer à penser, Kabuto l'avait arretée devant un grand batiment marqué du logo du Son.

"On y est. " dit Kabuto. Regardant avec irritation son geste sur ses lunetes, elle pris une grande inspiration et entra dans le batiment à sa suite, le suivant dans les escaliers.

_Les des sont jetés. _

Sakura flechit au son du bruit de ses sandales contre la pierre . Une lourde porte bloquait leur chemin . On aurait dit celle de Konoha , a l'exeption du logo gravé dans le bois. . Kabuto ouvrit les portes et Sakura resta sur le seuil, prise de nausées.

Les cellules l'entouraient , chacune remmplie de personnes qui ressemblaient plus à des corps qu'a autre chose, avec des os saillants des visages emiacés. Elle réalisa avec horreur que la majorité d'entre eux étaient des enfants de son age. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle regardait ces amas de chairs balloter et pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus d'Itachi, de Sasuke ou d'Orochimaru ...juste la terreur.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

"Des cobayes pour les recherches d'Orochimaru. "dit Kabuto doucement. Sakura vit un éclair de tristesse passer sur ses yeux gris avant qu'il ne reprenne son air de joueur de poker. "Allons-y. "

Terrorisée, elle le suivit, yeux baissés pour ne pas voir.

"Quelle...Quelle sorte de technique , Orochimaru dévellope ?"demanda Sakura "Pourquoi il a besoin d'humains ? Pourquoi il les laisse mourir ? "

"Orochimaru-sama n'a pas besoin des faibles . "répondit Kabuto. " On nettoie les cellules tous les mois si c'est ce qui te préoccupe . "

Sakura acquiesca , et garda le silence comme ils entraient tout deux dans une autre chambre , de la taille d'une arene et ils se trouvaient sur une plate forme , autourde portes avec des noms .

_Tayuya ...Sakon...Jiroubo...Kidoumaru...Kinimaro...Kabuto..._

La derniere porte était peinte de rouge, un rouge sang couleur de pupille que Sakura reconnut ausitot.

_Sasuke. _

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration s'accelera comme elle se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de dortoirs et que Sasuke pouvait etre là, à quelques pas d'elle.

Dans son esprit, elle pouvait déjà voir Sasuke couché sur un lit, aux cotés d'une bougie avec un bandeau à l'effigie du Son, pensant à Itachi. Ses cheveux seraient plus longs et ses traits plus fatigués mais ses yeux resteraient les memes ; noir de geai.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de la porte mais fut rattrapée par la taille par Kabuto . En colere, elle le fusilla du regard.

"T'es pas en vacances, Sakura. T'es entrée au Son comme une kunoichi de la Feuille . Ca veut dire que t'es une ennemie. "lanca Kabuto "N'essaye pas de te rapprocher plus de cette porte, ca serait ton dernier mouvement. "

Sakura acquiesca en silence et recula de quelques pas . Elle devrait faire le deal avec Orochimaru avant de revoir Sasuke ...

Avec peine , elle suivit Kabuto dans les escaliers . Ils traverserent l'arene avant de s'arreter devant une porte de bois rouge. Kabuto toqua.

"Viens, Kabuto. " dit une voix. Sakura la reconnut immédiatement comme celle d'Orochimaru. Kabuto entra, priant Sakura d'en faire de meme.

Ignorant les tremblements le long de son échine, Sakura entra dans la piece. Il y avait des centaines de rouleaux dans les étageres autour d'elle -- des rouleaux de medecine-- et des livres trainaient à terre. La piece était illuminée de bougies fondants sur de vieux bureaux.

Voila où était Orochimaru, se tenant derriere Kabuto . Il n'avait pas changé , son sourire sadique s'étendait encore sur ses levres et ses yeux reptiliens l'observaient avec intensité.

Il la terrorisait.

"Bien , bien..."dit Orochimaru de sa voix doucereuse. "Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vus...Sakura. "

"Surement, Orochimaru. "dit Sakura, s'applaudissant mentalement d'avoir réussi à ne pas fondre en larmes ou de ne pas avoir sauté sur le serpent . "J'ai entendu que tu m'attendais ? "

Le sourire du serpent s'élargit comme il se rapprochait d'elle. "Oui...je t'ai vue non loin de la base...je t'ai tout de suite reconnue à tes cheveux..."

_Je ne sais pas si je dois etre honorée ou degoutée qu'il m'aie reconnue...allons-y pour dégoutée_

"Je suis sure que tu sais que je suis venue pour te voir. "continua Sakura, choisissant ses mots avec soin "Je voudrais te proposer un deal, Orochimaru. "

"Un deal ...? "demanda Orochimaru. "Et quelle sorte de _deal _ m'apporte-tu ? "

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se calma . Elle avait déjà choisi ses mots depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Je te propose de soigner tes bras, je suis une étudiante de Tsunade , et je suis sure que je le peut. En échange, je veux devenir une kunoichi du Son. "

Elle stoppa son flot de parole et le serpent se mit a rire de sa voix sifflante . Mais ce fut quand elle les vit.

Ses bras étaient déjà soignés, ayant repris une couleur pale.

"Je m'excuse..."dit Orochimaru. "Mais honetement, tu ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Kabuto m'a déjà soigné donc qu'est-ce que je ferais de toi ? "

Sakura chercha une solution probable. Son plan avait foiré a cause de ca . Elle serait morte avant d'avoir pu revoir Sasuke. Elle devait trouver quelque chose qu'il voulait...mais c'était sans espoir. C'était la fin de la route...

_Pas utile...pour rien ..._

"Puis-je juste voir Sasuke-kun ? "implora Sakura . Elle ne savait meme pas quelle serait la reaction du sannin.

"S'il vous plait..." lanca-t-elle. "J'ai quitté Konoha pour lui... puis-je le revoir , une derniere fois ? "

Elle ne savait pas si Orochimaru avait de la compassion mais en tout cas, il acquiesca et Kabuto pris cela comme un signe et sortit de la piece, surement pour aller chercher Sasuke.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. La reconnaitrait-il ? La sauverait-il ?

Soudain, elle pensa clairement ; Orochimaru se tenait juste devant elle, animé d'un sourire sadique .

_"Ce sont des expériences pour Orochimaru...des cobayes..."_

Elle lanca un coup d'oeil au mur , elle regarda les medics-jutsus.

"Quelle sorte de techniques devellopes-tu ? "lanca Sakura au serpent.

"Une technique qui me donneras l'immortalité . "dit le serpent en un sourire. "Tu vois, avec cette technique, je peut envoyer mon esprit dans un autre corps. La personne mourra mais je la controllerait de l'esprit. "

_Il est dingue. _pensa Sakura . Soudainement, tous ces rouleaux prirent un sens à ses yeux tout comme Kabuto.

Le medic-nin était là pour soigner les cobayes d'Orochimaru .

"J'ai perfectionné la technique il y a peu longtemps "continua Orochimaru, la fixant " J'ai maintenant trois corps. "

"T'es...un monstre ..."dit-elle, sentant les larmes couler du coin de ses yeux. "Tu tue des gens pour ton égoisme ...le Troisieme avait raison...t'es un monstre. "

"Quelque uns disent que je suis un monstre, d'autres m'appelent genie ..."dit Orochimaru "Tout dépends du point de vue. "

Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle était dos au mur . Soit il l'attaquerait, soit il la tuerais. Elle esperait juste que ce serait l'option 1.

"Maintenant...tu voulais voir Sasuke-kun ? "dit le serpent avec sadisme

"O-Oui..." dit-elle, surprise et terrorisée.

"Tu vas. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne te réponde pas..."dit-il simplement.

"Quoi ? "demanda Sakura avec la rage du desespoir. " Que lui as-tu fais ? "

Elle le regarda carresser ses joues , avant qu'il ne plonge ses longs doigts blancs sous sa peau .

_Un masque ? _

Sakura ne scilla pas en le voyant retirer son masque , laissant apparaitre des cheveux ...noirs de geai. Lorsqu'il l'eu complement retiré, elle hurla.

_Mon dieu ...Please...non..._

Orochimaru balaya ses cheveux de la main et lui sourit à nouveau . La rsespiration de Sakura s'arreta.

Sasuke se tenait juste devant elle , son sharingan rouge noir tournoyant lentement et son sourire fatigué peint sur les levres. Son visage avait grandi et son nez se reduisait à deux fentes.

La marque d'Orochimaru.

Tombant de haut, elle esperait que ca serait le vrai Sasuke , qu'il se foutait d'elle mais elle savait qu'elle avait faux. Orochimaru avait investi son corps.

_C'est pas Sasuke... C'est pas lui..._

Ses soupcons furentvite confirmés comme "sasuke" ouvrit les levres pour parler d'une horrible voix sifflante. "Desolé...Sakura... mais Sasuke n'est pas venu ici depuis tres, tres longtemps..."

Elle regarda avec horreur la longue langue du serpent passer sur les levres de Sasuke . Ses souvenirs avec le jeune garcon s'effacaient les uns apres les autres.

_Regle numero vingt-cinq ; un shinobi ne pleure pas. _

Mais elle le fit.Et les larmes coulant devant ses yeux et dansson ame l'empecherent d'entendre qu'on hurlait son nom et ne vit pas le nouveau Sasuke sortit de la piece en riant ...mais plus rien n'importait plus Sakura.

_Sasuke est parti...Il est vraiment parti..._

Son genoux qu'elleavait soigné se déroba soudain sous elle , forcant son corps à s'agenouiller. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes , effacant Sasuke de sa mémoire visuelle . Sa tete heurta le sol.

_Plus rien n'existe..._

_--_

Chapitre 15 : L'Akatsuki...retour aux sources ! 

"Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on s'sst pas vu, Orochimaru ..."Sasori sourit à son ancien partenaire qui marchait vers eux. Deidara et Kisame arriverent par derriere et le requin lecha le sang de Kabuto sur sa main.

"Saumon-chan..."grogna Deidara . Kisame contre Kabuto avait été un combat interressant , et l'arme de Kisame avait eu raison du medic-nin.

"Oh..désolé, c'est mon coté requin...Deid-san " lanca Kisame.

Orochimaru sourit avant de sortir de l'ombre. "Quatre Akatsuki ? Pour moi ? "dit-il, mains dans les poches .

"Yeah. "dit Deidara. " On a fait une petite réunion de famille...pour ta mort ...yeah. "

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais mourir ? " dit le serpent, amusé. "je suis plus fort que la derniere fois...ca fait treize ans non ? "

"Marrant que tu dises ca..."dit sasori. "T'es pas le seul..."

"Où est Itachi ? "s'inquieta Orochimaru avec ironie. "Pourquoi l'es pas venu ? Le boss a eu peur pour lui ? C'est pourtant le seul de ma force maintenant..."

"Et pourquoi ca, Orochimaru ? "grogna Kisame, une main sur son arme .

"Cette fois j'ai une arme secrete..."dit Orochimaru, retirant une nouvelle fois son masque. "Le sharingan. "

"Oh la...je tremble de peur..."dit Kisame avec ironie . "Je suis dans l'équipe d'Itachi depuis pas mal d'années ; tu crois vraimet que j'ai peur du sharingan ? Ou de tes techniques minables ? "

"...Merde...c'est le frangin d'Itachi...yeah" dit Deidara, scrutant le nouveau visage d'Orochimaru.

_Sakura...qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? _

"Oui, on dirait bien..."acquiesca Sasori. "T'as pas pu avoir Itachi alors t'as pris son frangin, j'imagine que t'as utilisé le sharingan pas mal de fois depuis ? "

" Bien sur. " dit le serpent " Mais venons en au point...vous etes là pour m'assasiner ? "

"Eh oui..." dit Sasori en un sourire. Deidara regarda son partenaire avec amusement . On aurait dit que Sasori aurait voulu le detruire sur place . Le brun avait dans les yeux un air de pur crauté.

Quand il avait vu Sasori pour la premiere fois, il l'avait trouvé franchement terrorisant . Et il reprenait ce visage.

La plus importante bataille de l'Akatsuki allait commencer.

Sasori se retourna vers Zetsu.

"Zetsu" ordonna-t-il. "Ramene Itachi. "

Zetsu regarda Sasori puis acquiesca et disparut dans le sol. Profitant de cette aubaine, Orochimaru activa le sharingan.

La réponse de Sasori fut immédiate et il posa à terre trois rouleaux . Deidara avanca d'un pas, retira son chapeau et se mit en position d'attaque, tout comme Kisame avec son Samehada.

"Ne regardez pas ses yeux. "dit Kisame aux deux autres qui acquiescerent en silence.

"Ok...commencons voulez-vous ? "dit Sasori, formant les sceaux pour activer ses poupées. "Tu sais que je deteste attendre. "

"Je sais. " dit Orochimaru, les fixant d'un oeil rouge et feroce.

--

Il n'y avait que quelques choses qui pouvaient calmer Itachi aprs une longue et dure journée. Mais il ne se relaxait jamais completement, c'était quand meme un Uchiwa.

Mais de toutes facons, il n'y avait que quelques choses qui pouvaient le calmer.

La premiere était le bruit de la fontaine de la demeure ancestrale des Uchiwas . Mais il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis le jour du massacre.

Une seconde chose avait ce pouvoir ; la pluie.

Quand Sasuke était né , la maison était pleine de bruits , les pleurs du bebe , sa mere, son pere .

Heureusement, Sasuke était né pendant la saison des pluies et pendant deux mois, Itachi s'était exilé dehors, sous la pluie pour tenter de se calmer.

Et il avait écouté, comme il l'écoutait encore aujourd'hui. . Il écoutait la pluie.

Il soupira et le sharingan scanna les alentours . Itachi était arrivé dans le pays des Chutes d'Eau quelques heures avant et y avait trouvé un hotel désert qu'il avait vite investit.

Sa chambre était petite et froide . Les murs étaient gris et il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la piece, rien d'autre et ressemblait à sa chambre à lui, chez les Uchiwas, avec la pluie qui frappait au carreau.

En un mot, la chambre était parfaite.

Jusqu'a l'arrivée d'un intru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "demanda Itachi avec colere, voyant son moment de tranquillité trop vite brisé.

"Sasori m'as dit d'aller te cherchet, Itachi. "scanda la voix grave de Zetsu. "Ils combattent Orochimaru. "

"Ils ont besoin de mon aide ? "demanda Itachi, curieux. Sasori, Deidara et Kisame suffisaient bien à Orochimaru.

"Il a pris le corps de ton frere. "dit Zetsu . "Il utilise le sharingan. "

Itachi ne s'en intrigua pas plus que ca en entendant des nouvelles de Sasuke . Il resista au besoin de soupirer et acquiesca.

"J'arrive. "dit-il, remettant son chapeau. Zetsu disparut dans le sol.

Itachi soupira et sortit de l'hotel, admirant au passage la fontaine de bamboo de l'hotel .

_"Itachi..." Mikoto sourit comme elle s'asseyait pres de son fils de six ans. "Il y a un adage du clan Uchiwa qui dit que des que tu entendra le son de cette fontaine, quelque chose de bien va t'ariver..."_

_Elle regarda son fils qui ne disait rien._

_"Ton pere veut te parler. "dit-elle enfin, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. _

Les yeux d'Itachi se rappelerent la scene qui s'était passé il y a 14 ans de cela . Sa mere lui avait dit que les fontaines amenaient la chance ...

Et sur cette pensée, il s'évanoui dans l'air.

--

"Kisame, remet ton cul debout. " dit Deidara, recrachant le sang qui profusait dans sa bouche. "T'as plus de chakkra que tout l'Akatsuki combiné...yeah. "

Kisame lui lanca un de ses fameux regards cruels avant de se relever . Meme s'il avait vu que Deidara plaisantait, il savait qu'il avait mal , Orochimaru l'avait abattu facilement.

_Merde...yeah._

"Deidara, fais un peu attention ! "dit Sasori comme Orochimaru foncait sur le blond.

"Pourquoi tout le monde tape toujours sur le plus jeune du lot ? yeah . "soupira Deidara avant de former un sceau. "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi. "

Comme il finit ses paroles, un large mur de roche sortit du sol, bloquant l'attaque du serpent . Deidara sourit et continua.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "dit-il. Immediatement, un autre Deidara aparut à ses cotés . "Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu "

Il salua son clone avant de disparaitre dans le sol . Souriant, il fixa le chakkra du serpent .

Il grogna en le localisant tout pres de lui .Il ne pouvait pas utiliser d'explosifs, risquant de blesser Kisame, Sasori ou meme Sakura.

_Sakura...c'est ca , yeah !_

"Alors...qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a raconté..."dit-il, se rememorant les mots de la kunoichi.

_Accumule du chakkra dans ta main ou ton pied puis punche un grand coup. Aussi simple que ca. _

"Du gateau"sourit Deidara avant d'accumuler du chakkra dans sa main droite . Son sourire fondit en voyant le visage de Sasuke au dessus du sien.

Avec sa main valide, Orochimaru attrapa le cou de Deidara et l'enserra . "imbécile ...le sharingan voit tout...je t'ai vu . "

Le blond sentit son souffle le quitter jusqu'a ce qu'une poupée apparaisse juste derriere le serpent et le frappe un grand cou.

Sans lacher le cou de Deidara, Orochimaru se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier ...

"Oh Oh..."jura Sasori voyant son partenaire devenir bleu . S'il tombait au combat, ca serait mauvais pour eux.

_Et où est ce putain d'Itachi ! _

Rappelant une de ses poupées, il siffla Kisame quise tenait derriere lui. Il entendit un grognement comme réponse, puis plus rien, voyant Kisame sprinter sur Orochimaru, Samehada en main .

Le serpent soupira et lui fit face , un sourire sadique sur les levres . Comme Sasori etudia le visage de Deidara , il put voir qu'il était inconscient . Merde. Orochimaru l'avait lancé sur le mur le plus proche comme un vulgaire paquet de chiffons . Sasori soupira avant d'envoyer une de ses poupées proteger Deidara;

Les Akatsuki étaient censcés prendre soin d'eux. Quand un membre mourait, il mourrait . Il n'y avait plus rien à y faire. Mais Deidara était son partenaire . Et des fois, il le considérait comme son petit frere . Il n'allait pas laisser Deidara mourir comme ca .

Il retourna son attention sur le combat , voyant Kisame plonger sur le serpent, yeux clos . Sasori eu un flash.

_Attends...je connais ca...merde...MERDE !_

"Kisame !" hurla-t-il au requin. "Fais gaffe, il va utiliser le Mangeykou !"

Cela se passa tres vite : à un moment, Kisame enfonca ses talons dans le visage du pseudo Sasuke et la seconde d'apres, il etait couché à terre, secoué de convulsions , sans arme. Sasori soupira. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le scenario. Kisame semblerait completment paisible comme si de rien n'était. Mais quiqonque connaissait le Mangeykou saurait qu'il avait l'esprit brisé.

Kisame était sans conscience sur le sol, comme Deidara .

"Ca ressemblait pas trop à un combat. "dit Orochimaru, un sourire malicieux peint sur les traits. "J'espere que tu resisteras un peu plus , Sasori. "

Sasori sourit, pensant aux deux corps sans conscience derriere lui.

"Je vais. "

--

Dans une chambre sombre et abandonée , une kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'étendait sur le sol. Les mots d'Orochimaru pesaient sur elle comme un poids qui l'empechait de se relever. Son corps de répondait plus. Elle ne voulait plus bouger.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Elle avait entendu un hurlement et un choc violent contre le mur de la piece, a coté d'elle. Une voix avait soudain retendit, tout pres .

"Je suis vivant, Sasori-sama...yeah. "dit la voix de Deidara . Entendant cela, elle se redressa d'un coup .

Deidara était là.

... Mais _Sasuke _non.

Elle s'écroula à nouveau en pensant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Le Son...Sasuke était...était...Orochimaru avait investit son corps . Des voix masculines à coté.

_L'Akatsuki est là. _

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. L'Akatsuki était _là. _

Trouvant de nouvelles forces, elle se redressa et marcha vers la porte en grimacant. Elle poussa le panneau de bois et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Sasuke...non..._Orochimaru _se tenait au milieu de l'arene. Un homme aux cheveux rouges et au visage angelique lui faisait face. Derriere lui se tenait Deidara, éclaboussé de sang , une trainée rougeatre coulant du coin de sa bouche . Ses cheveux étaient déjà rouges du liquide qui se répendait de son crane fracassé.

Kisame était pres de lui, sur le corps d'une poupée.

_Une poupée...ca doit etre Sasori . _

"Sakura. "dit une voix qui :la tira de ses pensées . Deidara la regardait, les doigts posés sur son crane trempé de rouge, lui souriant avec peine. "Sympa de te revoir...yeah. "

"Imbécile. "dit Sasori, aussi fort que possible. Sakura ferma les yeux et tenta d'arreter le flot de souvenirs qui deferlait en elle.

_" Nom de famille ; Uzumaki , Prénom; Naruto"disait Naruto pour se présenter . "Surnom..."_

_"Imbécile. "finissait Sasuke pour lui. _

_"Imbé..." disait Naruto avant de réalisait ce qu'il racontait. "NON !"_

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Sasuke . Non, Orochimaru. C'était _Orochimaru _! Le serpent frappa Deidara avant de s'avancer vers Sasori. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Sakura admirait son courage.

"Je ne ...suis pas encore...fini, yeah" dit Deidara, essayant de se remettre debout. Il tomba, répandant son sang à terre. Sakura cria en le voyant faiblir, lui qu'ele trouvait si sécurisant, si fort.

Son sang bouillait interieurement.

Il avait tué Sasuke, il s'amusait avec Deidara . Personne ne pouvait lui résister ? Elle avait toujours pensé que l'Akatsuki pouvait tuer Orochimaru. Mais elle avait tort.

Deidara se redressa lentement , le sang obscursisant son visage, juste devant Sasori , entre lui et le Sannin.Mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Parceque c'était Deidara.

Il souriait toujours.

Elle observa un instant Deidara , avant de se tourner vers Orochimaru. Il formait des signes à grande vitesse. Sasuke faisait les memes et elle les reconnus de suite.

_Katon ; Goukakyuu no Jutsu. _

Elle se rendit compte qu'elleallait perdre un nouvel ami . Deidara allait mourir.

Cela n'arriverait pas.

Comme au ralenti, ele vit le serpent finir ses signes et elle se jeta devant lui, projetant ses cheveux noirs en arriere.

"Sakura...Qu'est-ce que tu fous ...yeah ?"dit Deidara.

Sakura accumula du chakkra. "Je ne veut plus voir les personnes que j'aime mourir. "dit-elle. Elle sourirt au blond avant de regarder Orochimaru. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle l'avait affaiblie. Mais c'était ses yeux qui avaient changés.

A la place des yeux rouge sang ou jaune or se tenaient là les yeux bleus nuit de Sasuke.

Elle n'entendit plus rien . Ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles rencontrent les siennes. L'ancien Sasuke.

"...Sakura..."tenta le vrai Sasuke .

"Sasuke...Sasuke-kun..."dit Sakura, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était sa voix. La vraie voix de Sasuke.

Sasuke était de retour.

Elle courrut vers lui, comme au ralentit et le serra contre ele.

"Sakura..."La voix de Sasuke était faible. Trop faible peut-etre. "Je ne peut pas le controler plus longtemps"

Choquée, Sakura le lacha . " Quoi ? "

"Orochimaru m'a pris mon corps. " dit Sasuke, grimacant. "Ecoute moi , Sakura. Si tu me tue maintenant, je ne résisterait pas. "

"Te tuer...? Pourquoi ?" dit Sakura, terrifiée.

"Si je meurt, Orochimaru meurt avec moi ."Les yeux de Sasuke rencontrerent les siens. "Fait le Sakura. Sinon, ils vont tous mourir. "Les yeux de l'Uchiwa étaient pleins de détresse.

"Non...je ne te tuerais pas. "dit-elle. "Je t'aime Sasuke, je ne peut pas te tuer ...S'il te plait..."

"On ne peut rien faire d'autre. "dit Sasuke. "Orochimaru te tueras des qu'il aura repris mon controle. "

Il grimaca. Orochimaru était tres fort. Un peu trop pour finir mon histoire par une fin heureuse.

Les yeux du serpents reprenaient place.

"Fais le Sakura, c'est la seule chose que jene t'a jamais demandée !"

Il la regarda avec férocité . Elle savait qu'il avait juste. C'était sa meilleure chance de tuer Orochimaru . Sa seule chance.

Elle acquiesca.

"Je t'aime , Sauke-kun, n'oublie jamais ca. "di-elle en l'etreignant une derniere fois.

"Merci. "répondit Sasuke en souriant . "A jamais, Sakura. "

Des larmes dans ls yeux, elle accumula du chakkra dans sa main . Une goutte salée glissa sur sa joue .

"A jamais , Sasuke. " dit-elle, avant de lancer son kunai dans son estomac.

Elle regarda ses yeux devenir jaune or et le cri d'agonie d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci sentait la mort venir trop vite et se sentit fatigué. Fatigué...fatigué...mort.

--

"_Merci. "_

Elle comprenait maintenant ce que ce mot voulait dire .

Il lui avait dit merci parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire .

Cela lui avait pris dix ans mais elle l'avait comprit.

Elle avait compris Sasuke Uchiwa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 16 : Aux frontieres de la vie ; 

Elle resta là .

Observant le corps de Sasuke, son sang serpentant sur le bois . Elle était vidée de l'interieur, incapable de pleurer. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, n'écoutant pas son genou meurtri heurter lesol.

Derriere elle, le son d'une conversation entre Sasori et Deidara lui parvint.

_Deidara...Il est blessé ...trop de sang. _

Elle se redressa quelque peu et se rapprocha de Deidara, soignant coupures et blessures. Deidara ne bougea pas et lui saisit le menton de la main ensanglantée.

"Tes yeux ont l'air plus vieux...yeah. "

Elle ne dit rien et en fit de meme avec Kisame qui se redressa en grognant, regardant Sasori, Deidara et le corps sans vie de Sasuke.

Sakura tourna les talons et sortit de la piece, suivie depres par Sasori, sur ordre muet du blond . La kunoichi s'assit face au mur et , de son sang, traca des lignes sur la pierre .

Le kanji de Sasuke.

"Sakura..."tenta Sasori , touchant son épaule .Celle-ci se reveilla et entra dans une piece sombre . Le dortoir de Sasuke.

"Voila. " Deidara cassa le silence pesant en créeant une mini boule de feu qui éclaira le coin. Il observa Sakura en silence, la regardant s'assoir sur un lit et ensserer un oreiller pres d'elle. Celui de Sasuke . Il ne savait que faire dans ce genre de situation , et , il attrapa une photo sur la table de nuit qu'il nettoya d'un coin de cape . Ses yeux jaunes s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la famille d'Itachi , bien que celui-ci aie été rayé de la photo , surement par son frere.

La premiere personne a capter son attention fut une femme aux yeux rieurs , noirs . Un vieil homme se tenait pres d'elle , animé d'un regard dur et Deidara se rendit compte avec effroi que cela devait etre le pere d'Itachi . Il était completement à l'opposé de sa femme ; il ne souriait pas et ses yeux étaient ceux d'Itachi ; froids et durs comme de l'acier. Entre les deux parents se tenait Sasuke , un grand sourire niais peint sur les traits, completement different de ce qu'il était devenu.

_Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait...yeah. _

"Deidara. " murmura doucement Sakura . Il lui fit face immédiatement , surpris . "J'aimerais etre seule un instant. "continua-t-elle.

Deidara la regarda avec inquietude avant d'acquiescer. Sans un mot, il sortit du dortoir, refermant la porte derriere lui.

Elle ne voyait et n'entendait personne et tenta d'attraper l'odeur de Sasuke sur son oreiller. Mais elle avait disparut, tout comme lui.

Il ne retournerais jamais à Konoha, ne reverrait jamais Naruto pour le traiter "d'imbécile"et de "batard" . Elle n'entendrait jamais plus son "hn" habituel.

Elle ne reverrait plus.

Puis elle fondit en larmes , murmurant son nom encore et encore, laissant les larmes couler contre elle ...

_Sakura...merci. _

Elle tomba sur le sol, se protégeant de ses coudes en sang .

"Non...NOOOON ! "

Deidara entra en courant dans la piece et attrapa sa taille avant qu'elle n'ai pu se faire du mal.

"Ramene le moi..."s'étrangla-t-elle. "Ramene-le moi !"

Il garda le silence et l'enserra contre lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre .

"Sasuke..."dit-elle en pleurant. "Rends-le moi...Sasuke..."

L'inconscience la saisit.

_Merci..._

--

Deidara prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en la sentant faible et la sortit de la chambre , la ramenant vers Sasori et Kisame .

"Itachi arrive , Zetsu vient de nous prévenir. " dit Sasori. "Une heure au maximum. "

"Bien. "dit Deidara, couchant la kunoichi sur le sol avant de la recouvrir de sa cape.

"Qui est-elle ?"demanda Sasori , observant le corps inconscient de Sakura.

"Celle que l'on esperait. "soupira le blond.

"C'est sa putain de faute. "grogna kisame "On lui a donné le choix de rester à Konoha ou de rejoindre Orochimaru . Il savait les conséquences et ce Con d'Uchiwa achoisi Orochimaru. "

"Ne dit pas ca. " Les trois Akatsuki se retournerent vers Sakura . "C'est pas la faute de Sasuke. "

"Alors qui veut-tu blamer, kunoichi ? "demanda Sasori. "Il avait choisi de partir , personne ne l'y a obligé. "

"C'est sa faute. " la voix de Sakura devenait murmure. "C'est la faute d'Itachi, entierement. "

"Je ne suis pas sur que ca soit de ma faute. "dit une voix douce . Sakura soupira , elle n'avait pas besoin de se relever pour reconnaitre la voix.

Elle savait déjà.

C'était l'homme que Sasuke détestait , l'homme pourqui il avait voulu devenir fort . Celui qu'elle avait tant esperérevoir. Celui qui avait tué Sasuke.

Itachi.

"T'es en avance. " dit Kisame. "Zetsu a dit que tu prendrait une heure. "

Itachi ne répondit pas et scanna la piece. Son sharingan fixa un instant la kunoichi brisée sur le sol puis se détourna.

"Je pense que Zetsu t'a déjà prévenu ? "demanda Sasori.

"Oui. " repliqua Itachi "Mais pas la fin. "

Sasori acquiesca . "On est arrivé hier . Kabuto a été tué par Kisame. "

Itachi acquiesca

"Orochimaru a débarqué juste apres. On l'a tué aussi. "dit Sasori, sans émotion aucune. "Et je ne sais pas si Zetsu t'a dit mais Orochimaru avait déjà prit le corps de ton frere . Il est mort il y a trois ans. "

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent.

_Ils savaient... Ils savait pour Sasuke et ne m'ont rien dit..._

Et avait expérimenté beaucoup d'émotions dans la journée ; tristesse , rage, haine et maintenant trahison. Trahie par Deidara qui était censé etre son ami et par Itachi qui avait eu le coeur de l'embrasser et de dormir contre elle en _sachant _ce qui c'était passé.

Si Itachi ressentait une émotion en entendant la mort de son frere, il la cachait bien.

Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration de Deidara.

Quand la tension dans la piece monta encore d'un cran, Sakura se redressa rageusement et fixa Itachi qui n'en tint pas compte et regarda Sasori.

"Qui l'a fini?"

"Sakura...yeah. "dit Deidara .

_Je l'ai fini...je l'ai tué ...Sasuke. _

Itachi regarda un instant Deidara avant de revenir sur Sakura (tout est ds le regard , yeah ! ndrl) Il ne voulait pas croire que la fille en face de lui avait tué Orochimaru.

"Si une kunoichi du calibre de Sakura a tué Orochimaru , c'est que le combat a pas du etre tres feroce.." répliqua froidement Itachi.

Quand elle entendit ses mots, Sakura explosa en se prépara à etrangler Itachi mais elle fut arretée par le bras de Deidara .

"Au contraire, Itachi. Sasuke a été dur à maitriser. "répliqua Deidara avec haine. "Ne sous estime pas Sakura. "

La kunoichi ut surprise de sentir une aura de haine venir de Deidara , d'habitude si rieur. Il était terrifiant.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre cesdeux là pour qu'ils se detestent autant ? _

Itachi, malgré tout, mitrailla juste dEidara du regard et marcha vers Sakura . Instinctivement, le blond se placa devant lui , terrifiant Sakura par l'aura de haine qu'il degageait.

Itachi l'observa un instant et se détourna. Constatant qu'il terrorisait Sakura, Deidara prit une grande inspiration et se calma .

L'instant d'apres, elle reconnu enfin Deidara.

"Sakura. "dit-il, l'entourant de ses bras puissants "T'es de retour avec nous, tout va bien aller. "

Il retira les larmes de ses yeux , elle acquiesca .

"On fait quoi, maintenant ? "demanda-t-il à Itachi, sans emotion visible.

"Sasori et toi allez à Mist . Kisame va faire notre rapport et je m'occuper de la kunoichi. "dit-il

_non ! Je ne veux pas aller avec lui ! C'est à cause de lui que Sasuke est...est..._

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ces mots . Si elle le faisait, ca deviendrait réalité .

Elle vit en horreur Deidara disparaitre en un sourire avec Sasori. Kisame en fit de meme, ramassant son Samehada .

Ainsi, elle fut seule avec Itachi.

"Ca fait un ptit bout de temps, Sakura. "dit Itachi, brisant la glace . Il la regarda se detourner de lui.

"Deux jours. "dit-elle avec rage contenue. Il l'avait trahie, comme Sasuke, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Elle était plus forte que ca.

"Deux jours et je te retrouve pathétique et completement brisée, comme au début. " répliqua-t-il.

Elle l'ignora . "Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? "sa voix lui semblait lointaine.

"Je suis un Akatsuki. Je suis venu aider les autres. " lui lanca-t-il. Il n'avait jamais pené la revoir , pourtant elle était là : son frere était mort et elle était completement brisée. Typique.

Elle garda le silence . Elle se foutait de savoir s'il allait la buter de sang froid, elle se foutait de tout. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui fit face.

Sa cape noire brilait dans l'obscurité comme les cheveux de Sasuke.

_merci.._

Elle arreta ses souvenirs pour ne pas pleurer et se forca à la regarder dans les yeux pour lui prouver sa force.

"T'es blessée ? "demanda-t-il.

"Oui. " dit-elle , esperant qu'il comprendrait.

"Debout. " dit-il de sa voix calme.

"Non. "defia Sakura "Je ne suis plus ton otage, t'as plus rien à me dire."

"Tu veux rester là ? "demanda-t-il. "Sasuke est mort . T'as rien à faire ici. "

"Je n'irais nul part avec toi. "dit-elleavec rage. "Fous moi la paix."

"T'es une missing-nin"dit Itachi, irrité. "T'as nulle part ou aller. Viens, Sakura, t'es plus une otage. "

"Non. "repondit-elle, contenant ses pulsions meurtrieres. "C'est ta faute. Si t'avais pas buté ta famille , ils seraient tous en vie et Sasuke serait...serait encore..."

"Sasuke ne serait pas mort."finit Itachi, d'un ton parfaitement neutre. "Mais je les ai tués et Sasuke est bien mort. Je ne peut pas changer le passé. Meme si je le voulais. "

"Pourquoi ? "dit-elle. "Pourquoi tu les as tués ? S'il te plait. "

" T'es bizarre" Itachi évita laquestion. "D'abord tu m'accuses, maintenant tu me supplie."

"Je veux savoir."dit-elle. "Je veux savoir pourquoi il a été choisi, lui. Pourquoi pas toi ? "

"Ou toi. "

L'Uchiwa mesura la valeur de ce qu'elle lui avait jeté. Elle était définitivement blessée par la mort de Sasuke mais elle voulait le blesser, lui. Elle aurait préferé qu'il meurre.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'apitoyer là dessus.

Pour Itachi, c'était entierement de la faute de Sasuke . S'il l'avait écouté, s'il avait juste suivi les regles de son frere, tout ce serait bien passé.

Il résista au besoin de soupirer ; si Konoha débarquait, il devrait se battre . Et avec Sakura.

"Sakura, debout."dit-il, ignorant son air rageur

"Je ne viens pas de te dire que je ne venais pas avec toi ? "dit-ele.

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux , effrayant, et réalisa à qui elle venait de parler .

_Le dernier Uchiwa._

Pourtant elle savait ce qu'ele pensait d'Itachi et commencait à ressentir beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Mais ele ne lui dirais jamais.

Elle ne le laisserait jamais plus la toucher , l'embrasser, jamais.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux en un flash et soupira.

_Mangeykou Sharingan !_

Les tenebres la capturerent avant qu'elle n'ai pu réaliser ce qui se passait.

--

Ses yeux le brulerent lorsqu'il revint au Sharingan normal. Iln'avait pas prévu d'utilier e Mangeykou aussi vite mais ca semblait impossible de ramener Sakura avec lui sans la combattre . De plus, c'était une femme.

Il soigna ses yeux en vitesse et projetta sans cérémonie le corps de Sakura sur son épaule avant d'entrer dans la piece où ils avaient caché le corps de Sasuke . Il attrapa le cadavre sanglant de celui-ci et, l'instant d'apres il apparut à l'arriere du building ou il déposa les deux corps, vérifiant au passage que Sakura tait toujours inconsciente.

Il revint dans le hall, attrapant une bougie.

Tenant la flamme devant lui, Itachi vit une succession de cellules nauséabondes et tatonna jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait ; un panneau de commande.

_Arene...Chambre de medecine...Labo...Cellules._

Le tueur tourna le dernier bouton et il put entendre lsportes des cellules s'ouvrir toutes à la fois .

"Orochimaru est mort. Vous etes libres." expliqua-t-il, quittant la piece sans autre mot.

Tous lescorps acquiescerent et quitterent la salle , à l'exeption d'Itachi et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux cicatrices roueatres . Ses yeux bleus et brilant fixaient l'Uchiwa.

"Uciwa Itachi ?"demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il lui fit faceavec mefiance.

"ton frere m'a dit de te donner ca ."continua-t-elle , sortant un rouleau de sa poche. " Il m'a donné ca juste avant de mourir et m'a dit que tu viendrais un de ces jours."

Elle placa le rouleau sur le sol puis sortit en courant de la piece.

Oservant le rouleur avec suspicion, il le scanna au sharingan . Ca ressemblait à un rouleau ordinaire et le rangea dans sa poche.

Itachi ressortit du building , Sakura et Sasuke étaient oujours au meme endroit . Il regardaun instant son frere et la marque qu'il avait sur le cou . Il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs années auparavant , quand Sasuke était ncore vivant . Soupirant en son for intérieur, Itachi ferma les yeux de son frere.

_C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, Sasuke. _

Konoha le trouverait , c'était la derniere chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

Il repris les deux corps sur ses épaules et les trasporta à plusieurs kilometres de là. Itachi placa Sasuke sur le sol et observa une derniere fois son petit frere , avant de repartir, les bras de Sakura autour de son cou.

_Pardonne moi...sasuke..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : Réunion : 

"Qui a fait ca ? " demanda Naruto en arrivant devant le Qg du Son, completement aplati . Ca faisait déjà deux heures que le groupe avait entendu l'explosion et quand ils arriverent à destination, le Son avait completement disparu.

"Quelqu'un avec un pouvoir extraordinaire. "repondit Shikamaru. "Neji, peut-tu utiliser le Byakugan ? Il y a peut-etre des survivants..."

Nejiacquiesca et frema les yeux en composant une serie de signes . Quand il lesréouvrit, il était encore plus pale.

_Sasuke..._

Il resta devant le corps de l'Uchiwa pendant une eternité . Lesang coagulait autour de lui et il était mort depuis peu.

Soupirant, Neji desactiva le Baykugan , ca ne serait pas un rapport facile. Naruto était persuadé de la vie de Sasuke .

La vie était cruelle.

Naruto se tenait devant lui . Il serait celui à qui il le dirait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler (c'est plus commode ndrl) mais ne le put. La mort de Tenten revenait vers ses souvenirs.

_"Je suis desolé d'etre celui qui vous dira ca...mais Tenten est morte en mission ANBU ce matin. " avait dit le Cinquieme avec un air attristé. _

Neji referma la bouche et ferma les yeux , pointant du doigt l'endroit où le corps avait été deposé. Il ne lui dirait pas . Naruto sprinta dans la direction suivit de tous les autres, sauf de Kakashi.

"Il est mort...? " demanda celui-ci.

En voyant Neji acquiescer, il entendit le cri de detresse deNaruto et le rejoignirent. Le blond tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de Sasuke et pleurait.

"Sakura..." murmura-t-il. "Neji, où est Sakura !"

Neji reactiva le byakugan. "Il y a le corp d'un medic-nin pres d'ici.."

--

_Où suis-je ? _

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et put voir que la chambre où elle se trouvait était gigantesque , aux murs bleus. Elle remarqua de suiite le vase de fleurs de cosmos pres du lit.

"Tu les aimes...yeah ? " dit la voix de Deidara . Sakura le vit de l'autre coté du lit.

"C'est ma fleur preferée..."sourit-elle. "Merci, Deidara. "

"De rien. "lui sourit-il en retour, s'asseyant sur le drap. "Itachi m'a dit que c'était tes preférées...yeah; "

_...Itachi ? Ah...oui..._

"Tu vas mieux ? "demanda le blond avec curiosité. Elleacquiesca en silence, remarquant au passage qu'il lui manquait des cheveux.

"Depuis combien de temps je dors ? "demanda-t-ele.

"Six heures .Je ne sait pas combien je voudrait frapper Itachi pouravoir utilié le Mangeykou sur toi...yeah. "

Les yeux emeraude de Sakura s'agrandirent. "Itachi a utilisé le Mangeykou sur moi ? Pourquoi ?"Elle résista à la tentation de trouver Itachi pour lui en dire sa facon de penser.

"Il a dit que tu ne voulait pas nous rjoindre...yeah. Pourquoi, Sakura ? "demnda Deidara, son regard ne la quittant pas.

Il y avait tellement de raisons ...La premiere était bien sur Itachi...la seconde, la trahison de Kisame et lui...

"Vous ne m'avez rien dit..."dit-elle, fixant intensément le drap. "Pourquoi ? "

" Je necomprend pas ... On ne t'as pas dit quoi ? "

"Pour Sasuke. "

_Orochimaru avait déjà pris le corps de ton frere..._

_Deja..._

_Eja..._

_ja..._

"Tu savais ? " demanda-t-elle.

"Je ner savait rien. "repliqua Deidara pres une longue pause. "Je ne savait rien de Sasuke . Itachi étaitle seul. "

"Je...Je suis desolée, Deidara..."s'étrangla Sakura. "Je croyaisque ..."

"Pas grave ! " dit-il en un sourire. "Je m'excuse aussi...pour t'avoir embrassée. C'est juste qu'Itachi ettoi... yeah. "

Il résista à l'envie de sourire en la voyant deveniraussi rouge que les fleurs .

"Deidara..je..ne sais pas quoi dire..."dit-ele.

"Ne dis rien. "Deidara ignora le rouge sur ses joues "Je voulais juste te dire ca. yeah..."

Elle acquiesca et le blond se redressa . "Je reviendrais ce soir...yeah. "

"Attends...Deidara " l'appela-t-elle en le voyant passer la porte "Qu'entends-tu par "Itachi et toi " ? "

"C'est pas clair ? "dit simplement le blond. "Itachi t'aime. Et si tu es honnete, tu verra que c'est reciproque. "

Il sourit pour cacher ses larmes et fit volte face avant quelle n'ai pu sentir l'aura de tristesse qui l'animait.

--

Un coup sourd à la porte la sortit de sa reverie.

"Puis-je entrer, Sakura ? "dit la voixqu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un instant, elle songea à lui répondre par la négative mais...

"Entre. "dit-elle.

SAns un mot, Itachi entradans la piece , fermant la porte derriere lui. Il se détourna et SAkura remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa cape et était habillé de son habituel Tee-shirt, pantalon noirs.

Il la regarda, son visage plus impassible que jamais et elle se demanda si ellepourait un jour le comprendre. Moi je vous réponds que non.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraitre calme

"Je suis là pour te proposer une offre."dit-il apres une pause . Le Sharingan la fixa comme il s'assit au bod du lit.

"Une offre ? Quelle sorte d'offre ? "

"Un choix en fait. "repliqua Itachi, visiblement nerveux. "Tu n'es pus otage de l'Akatsuki. "

"Tu te repete. "dit Sakura avec force. " Va au but. "

Un instant, il luisembla qu'il avait sourit . Mais non.

"Bien. T'as la possibilité de rester ici, dans la maison de Deidara . C'est l'offre de Deidara. "

"La maison de Deidara ? "demanda Sakura avec curiosité. "C'est là qu'il habite ? "

"On dirait qu'il ne t'as rien dit. "commenta l'Uchiwa. "La seconde option est de veniravec nous. "

"Qu'est-il arrivé à l'option ou je me libere de toi ? "demanda Sakura, ironiquement.

"Ca dépends ce que t'entend par là. "repliqua Itachi, glacial. "Si tu veux dire, moi uniquement, ca n'est pas pres d'arriver. Si tu parles de l'Akatsuki, je te conseille de te lever et de courir aussivite que tu peux en n'esperant pas rester longtemps vivante. "

"Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire ? Pourquoi _ca _n'est pas pres d'arriver ? "

Il l'observa avec mefiance .

_Itachi t'aime ...et soit honnete, c'est reciproque..._

Sans un mot, il se leva et fit volte face.

"Pourquoi ? "

Il la regarda et fut surpris de voir qu'ils'inquietait pour elle. Il ne li dirait jamais .

"Pourquoi quoi ? "

"Pourquoi...tout ? "elle pleurait. " Pourquoi tu peut etre sigentil ou si terrifiant à la fois ? Pourquoi tu connais mes fleurs preferées ? Pourquoi tu me comprends ? "

"Qu'est-ce que veux de moi, SAkura ? "dit Itachi, ignorant ses larmes . "Je ne comprends pas ."

"Je sais. Je sais que c'est pas ta faute . C'est celle de Sasuke..."

"Mais tu contine à m'accuser. "Quelque chose de tres fort le poussait à aller serrer la kunoichi contre lui mais il ne le fit pas . "Et ca parceque j'aitué mon clan. "

"C'est pour ca que Sasuke est parti .Tu ne le connait pas comme je le connais . Ilétait fort et gentil , meme s'il ne disait pas. Il t'admirais. "

Elle hesita un moment , cherchant un sentiment sur levisage du bloc de marbre face à elle.

"Je le sais. " Sa voix semblait ailleurs. "Je dorsici ce soir. "

Elle fut surprise. Sasori et Deidara partageaient une chambre , et elle avit penséqu'Itachi irais avec Kisame. Pourquoi ?

"Kisame ronfle. " repondit Itachi asa question muette en souriant. Puis il sourit de la piece

--

"Tu l'as appelée , Itachi ? "demanda Deidara au shinobi.

Itachi apparut devant la porte. "Appelée ? "

"Le dinner, Itachi, le dinner."sourit Deidara . "Ne me dit pas que Kisame a oublié de te dire de lui dire ? " (euh...koi ?ndrl)

"Arete deparler aussi compliqué, Deid-san. J'ai mal au crane. "dit Kisame , frappant DEidara sur la tete.

"C'estencore leseffets du Mangeykou. "dit Sasori, apparaissantjuste derriere. "Pourquoi t'as pas laissé le medic regarderca ? "

"Je vais pas l'emmerder maintenant ..."dit Kisame .

"Kisame, t'es trop sentimental ...comment t'as été recruté ...yeah ! "sourit Deidara, rendantson coup au requin. " Va lui raconter une histoireaussi !"

" Sans facon ..."dit une voix amusée . Les quatre Akatsuki virent apparaitre SAkura . "Je nepense pas que KIsame soit un super conteur..."

"Aussi contre moi ? "grogna Kisame. "Je serait dans la salle à manger. "

"On a pas été présentés . "dit Sasori, souriant à Sakura. "Je suis Sasori. "

Derriere le dos de Sasori, DEidara imitason partenaire devant un Itachi toujours glacial. Celui-ci tourna les talons et suivit KIsame. Deidara acquiesca et suivit l'Uchiwa à son tour.

"Haruno Sakura, de Konoha. "répliqua poliment la kunoichi. Il ressemblait à Itachi.

"Je te fait peur ...? "demanda Sasori.

"...Non. "dit Sakura, facsinée par le visage d'ange du tueur. "j'était perdue dans mes pensées. "

Sasori acquiesca. "Allons-y, Deidara à commadé à manger..."

Commeelle ferma la porte de la salle àmanger derriere elle, elle reconnu immédiatement le sachet brun sur la table.

"Vous comandez toujours chez cette compagnie ? "demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant pres de Deidara.

"Yeah. "ditcelui-ci "Ces gars ontdes etablissements partout . En plus c'est pas mauvais et y ont des sushis, la seule chose dontse nourri Itachi...et du poisson pour Saumon-chan...tu vois ? yeah"

Il montra du doigt Kisame .

"T'inquiete, on a déjà verifié"rassura deidara d'un sourire comme Sakura testait le poison.

Elle lui sortit son sourire habituel avant de sortir ses baguettes en ecoutrant les blagues de Deidara, ignorant completemnt la fixette d'Itachi .(ok, jesavais pas comment traduire ca...ndrl)

_Elle truque son sourire..._

Itachi soupira avant de se servir quelques sushis . Il lui parlerait plus tard.

--

"Bonne nuit !" dit Deidara en refermant la porte de sa chambre derriere lui. Une fois seul avec Sasori, son sourire s'effaca.

"T'as vu ca ? "demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Sa joie de vivre n'est pas sincere ."remarqua Sasori "Comme toi. "

"Les circonstances sont différentes ."epliqua le blond "Tu peux pas comparer...yeah. "

"Oui mais elle agit comme toi ."commenca sasori. "Elle vient juste de perdre l'amour de sa vie . Bien sur qu'elle sera triste . Elle est totalement controllée par ses emotions."

"Depuis quand t'en sais autant sur les filles..yeah.?"scruta Deidara.

"Depuis que lire dans les gens est un art. "sorit Sasori.

"Oh, vraiment? "rit Deidara "Et qu'est-il arrivé au "l'art est la beauté eternelle" ...yeah? "

"La ferme. " grgna Sasori.

"J'ai gagné ce round " repondit Deidara.

"Ta gueule. "

--

"Tu peux prendre le lit. "dit Sakura avant meme qu'Itachi aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. "J'ai pas envie de me battre . Retourne toi, je me change. "

Itachi s'executa sans un mot et retira son Tee shirt qu'il lanca sur une chaise . Enlevant sessandales et ses armes, il s'assit sur le lit. "Pourquoi tu pretends etre au dessus de la mort de Sasuke ? "

Le bruit deshabits s'arreta et il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée .

"Tu savais . tu savais que je faisais semblant ? " demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sur. Je plains tout ceux qui l'aurait pas remarqué..."

Ignorant sa remarque, Sakura se coucha sur le futon et se mit dos à l'Uchiwa.

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquietez pour moi..."

C'était à peine adiblequand Itachi ferma les lumieres mais c'était là.

"Bonne nuit, Sakura. "


	4. la fin est proche

_Sasuke est mort, tué par les mains de Sakura , que Naruto croit morte , qui s'en veut à mort et essaye de cacher sa tristesse ...pourtant, Deidara et Itachi on comprit ce qui se passe..._

Disclaimer :  Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de MitsukiShiroi 

Chapitre 19 : ce que l'on attendait pas ...

_"Desolé Sakura ...Sasuke n'est pas venu ici depuis tres longtemps ..."_

Les yeux verts emeraude s'ouvrirent d'un coup dans le noir et la sensation d'étouffement forca Sakura à se redresser, haletante.

_La maison de Deidara ...Je suis dans la maison de DEidara ...Itachi est couché dansle lit . Orochimaru n'est pas là._

_Sasuke n'est plus là. _

La jeune fille combattit les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et s'assitsur son lit. Jetant un coup d'oeil au grand lit, elle put entendre la respiration d'Itachi. Pourtant elle savaitqu'elle l'avait reveillé . Il était entrainé pour ca .

"Itachi..."murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il l'entendait .

Elle l'entendit soupirer, signe qu'il l'avait entendue . Elle sortit de son drap avec courage etse rapprocha de lui. Il semblait paisiblement endormi (et cte conne va le reveiller...pfff...ndrl)

"Itachi ? "

"Quoi ? " Sa voix était dure . Un peu trop à son gout . Il lui fit face.

"Puis-je.."commenca-t-elle. "Puis-je dormir dans le lit ? "

Soudainement, il se redressa mais elle agrippa son brasavant qu'il n'ai pu se lever.

"Ne t'en va pas. " dit-elle, ignorant la glace de ses yeux.

"Tu veux le lit . Tu veux que je parte ou non ? "

"Non. " répondit-elle.

Elle se glissa dans le lit.

_Désolée Sasuke. _

"T'as accepté la mort de Sasuke et t'as arreté de m'accuser. "commenca Itachi , sa voix impassible.

"Oui. "Elle l'entendit se détourner pour que son dos lui fit face .

Ellevoulait etre avec lui, qu'il l'enserre à nouveau mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle voyait ca comme une trahison. Elle avait faux. C'était le frere de Sasuke .

Mais Sasuke était mort.

_Il voulait que je sois heureuse...est-ce qu'il m'accuserais de penser ca ? _

Elle ne savait pas.

Ouvrant les yeux et elle passases doigtscontre le dos d'Itachi , sentant immédiatement ses muscles se contracter . Elle se mordit la levre et se demandasi Deidara n'avait pas raison au final.

"Si..."commenca-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. "Tu peut me virer..c'est comme tu veux. "

Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre .

"Quest-ce que tu veux Sakura ? "demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Je...je ne sais pas ."ditelle en caressant inconsciemment la peau du tueur . Il ne fit rien pour l'arreter et sa main glissa sur son torse.

La chaleur de ses muscles puissant la rechauffa et elle serapprocha de lui, appuyantson front sur ses omolates. "Tu veux me virer ? " demanda-t-elle, comme elle descendait sesdoigts sur sa taille.

"Je ne suis pas un substitut de Sasuke, Sakura. " repondit l'Uchiwa. Sakura flechit en entendant ce qu'il lui lancait et elle serra sa peau.

"Je sais. Je ne veux pas que tu remplace Sasuke. " Sakurase redressa, son bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille. "Je veux juste que tu me dise ..."

Itachi ne repondit pas et Sakura se recoucha en soupirant . L'atmosphere etait tendue.

Elle restira ses brasde son dos et serra son oreiller en silence.

L'instant d'apres, elle dormait.

--

Ses yeux brulaientde larmes lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Un autre cauchemar à propos de Sasuke . Elle soupira et se prépara à se lever lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu' _il _était encore là.

Sakura observa l'Uchiwaprofondément endormi -ou toutefois le pensait-elle- et elle passa le bout deson doigt sur ses traits relachés.

Soudain, ses yeux rubis la fixerent et elle retirasa main, comme brulée.

"Desolée. "dit-elle, rouge comme une ecrevisse.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser. " repondit-il . Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se redressa.

"Pourquoi t'es encore là ? "demanda Sakura.

"Pourquoi pas ? "

" T'es toujours parti le matin. "expliqua la kunoichi.

Itachi acquiesca. "C'est fait. "

"Pourquoi ? "demanda-t-elle, le fixantdans les yeux.

"Tu demande beaucoup dechoses ce matin. " remarqua Itachi, la fixant dans les yeux. En transe, elle regarda le tueur avancer sa main pour carresser ses joues , se rapprochant toujours plus de Sakura , ses doigts descendant vers son cou . La kunoichi en était plus que surprise mais passa ses doigts entre les meches de l'Uchiwa qui, une drole de lueur dans les yeux , l'embrassa en parcourant son dos de ses doigts puissants.

Leur moment fut brusquement interrompu par un coup sourd contre la porte.

Brusquement, Itachi se leva et ouvrit la porte, reprenant son airt impassible.

"Yo" sula Deidara , son habituel sourire sur les levres. "Zetsu vient juste de noys informer qu'on doit aller faire notre rapport au Qg séparément..on dirait que le Leader veuit connaitre nos différentes versions. "

Itachi acquiesca . "Qui passe en premier ? "

"Moi...yeah; " dit Deidara " J'ai l'impression que le Leader va pas trop apprécier le fait que j'ai failli me faire buter par Orochimaru...si Sakura n'avait pas sauté devant moi... yeah"

Itachi digéra lentement l'information. Sakura avait protégé Deidara ? Le sourire de Deidara avait quelque chose de haineux etde triomphant maintenant.

"Y fautque tu laisse Saumon-chan se reposer, il dessoule...yeah. "

"Je ferais avec." dit Itachi en lui tournant le dos.

Personne ne vit le sourire haineux de Deidara à ce moment là.

--

"Ses genoux saignaient abondemment et ..." la voix de Tsunade lui apparaissait comme une musique quand il ouvrit les yeux. "T'es reveillé. Bien. "

L'odeur impersonnele des stérilisants alerta ses sens. Il était à l'hopital de Konoha , dans le meme lit qu'avait utilisé Sasuke. "Tsunade-chan.."

"Je suis là, Naruto . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as été ramené ici par Kakashi , tes genous saignaient et les os de tes mainsétaient tous fracturés. "dit Tsunade en observant avec inquiétude le corps du jeune homme.

"Naruto..." une voix douce l'appelait , unevoix qu'il aurait tout de suite reconnue . La voix de la seule kunoichi aux cheveux roses . Sakura.

Mais elle était morte. Il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Neji avant de se frayer un passage de ses mains dans le Son . Il se rappela vaguement d'etre tombé dans les pommes.

"Sakura-chan..." dit-il, un sourire sanglantsur les levres . Avec un effort surhumain, il se redressa et tenta d'attraper la forme aux cheveux roses qui lui souriait . Mais elle disparut.

"Où est-elle ? "demanda-t-il à Tsunade "Où est-elle partie ? "

"Elle est partie, Naruto. "Tsunade soupira. "Sakura est partie. "

Naruto se releva d'un coup, repris son masque d'ANBU et laca ses sandales .

"Depuis combien, de temps je dors. "demanda-t-il avec force.

"Une semaine..."repondit Tsunade . "Naruto, je..."

Mais il était déjà parti.

--

"Tooya. " appela une voix en direction de l'homme aux yeux bleu azur. Il l'identifia comme celle de son partenaire, Kira.

"Quoi ? "demanda Tooya avec impatience.

"L'Akatsuki est au Son. "expliqua Kira . " Tooya, ils ont libéré ta famille. "

"Ils sontvivants ? "s'éclaira Tooya.

"On dirait. On y va ? "

"Non. " repliqua l'homme .

"Alors où on va ? "

"Tu veux pas arreter de me poser des questions debiles ? "demanda Tooya avec hargne.

Kira sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. " Meme si tu ne me considere pas comme tel, je suis ton ami . Si tu veux trouver le kyuubi, je viendrais avec toi jusqu'au bout. "

"Ta loyauté est admirale. "repondit Tooya de son sourire de vampire.

"Et stupide. "repliqua Kira en remettant son masque d'ANBU

"Tres stupide. Allons-y. "

"Oui maitre. "sourit KIra avant de disparaitre.

--

Sakura soupira en observant le jardin de Deidara, bloquant volontairementses souvenirs d'Itachi. La fontaine lui rappelait trop Konoha.

_Je suis sure que Naruto est completement à ma recherche maintenant... Tsuade doit etre en colere..._

La sonnerie de l'entrée la sortit completement de son reve et elle se retrouva face à DEidara, completement habillé de son uniforme de l'Akatsuki. Il avait un air beaucoup trop serieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demanda-t-elle.

"Je vais faire mon rapport, rien d'inquietant. "il essaya de sourire mais ne le put.

"Tu mens. "pointa-t-elle.

"Oui. " acquiesca Deidara, son "yeah" habituel absent.

"Où vas-tu? "

"Au QG . "repliqua Deidara . "Je vais faire mon rapport au Leader...yeah. "

"Sakura se redressa. "Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. "remarqua-t-elle, ses yeux transformés en lave verte.

"C'est comme si j'allais au suicide ."soupira DEidara. Il était vraiment beaucoup trop sérieux.

"De quoi tu parles ? "demanda Sakura, maintenant Deidara par le bras. "Ca veut dire quoi ? "

"L'Akatsuki n'a pas besoin des faibles. "expliqua DEidara. "Et j'ai failli etre tué par Orochimaru et tu m'as sauvé lavie ."

"Mais Kisame..."commenca Sakura . Elle n'avait pas penséaux conséquence de ses actes.

"C'est différent. " sourit Deidara tristement. "Kisame a été frapé par le Mangeykou et incapable de se battre. Itachi peut témoigner pour lui, il a une excuse. Pas moi. "

"Orochimaru était fort. "dit-elle, se rapprochant de lui. "C'était impossble que vous vous en soyez sortis sans rien. "

"Si. "repondit DEidara. "Si Itachi était venu, comme s'était écrit au départ, ca aurait été plus facile . Orochimaru à peur de lui. "

Sakurabaissa les yeux. C'était sa faute. Elle sentit la main de Deidarasur son cou et relever sa tete.

"Regarde moi, Sakura. " dit-il.

Elle le regarda et il l'enserra contre lui . Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il ne reviendrait pas.

Comme Sasuke.

C'est fou come une kunoichi peut se tromper parfois.

"Deidara..." Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa pasionnément, comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

Elle devait le laisser partir.

Il brisa le baiser et en un instant, il était parti. Lui aussi.

--

Ses longs doigts blancs trazcerent dans le sable un nom trop connu.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il refoula ses larmes en tentant de sourire.

"Je serait Hokage." murmura-t-il "Je serait Hokage car vous avez cru en moi. "

Parceque vous avez cru en moi

Parce que nous avons pris des chemins différents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 20 : une surprise invoulue. 

Son odeur était facilement reconnaissable . La meme que celle de Sasuke . Brusqueent, Sakura réalisa que les deux freres se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.

Repoussant une meche de cheveux de ses yeux, elle se tendit lorsqu'il s'assit pres d'elle. Elle s'autorisa à se relacher lentement.

"Est-ce que DEidara est parti? " la voix d'Itachi perca le silence come il observa Sakura.

"Oui. "dit-elle, se rappelant les cinq dernierre minutes.

"Itachi..."commenca-t-elle, refoulant ses larmesen se rendant comptze avec surprise qu'Ino avait la meme fontaine que celle-ci chez elle (y ont qu'un seul modele à KOnoha, toutle monde à la meme !ndrl) " Konoha t'as déjà manqué ? "

"Non. "dit-il simplement d'une voix impassible.

"Je vois. " dit-elle, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. (les siens rohhh...faut suivre, hein !ndrl)

Elle se leva calmement et, ignorant le regard d'Itachi, marcha vers la fontaine.

"C'est joli ici. "dit-elle en souriant . Itachi acquiesca en silence , se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il connaissait cette fontaine de Konoha , il s'était entrainé là le jour de la naissance de SAsuke .

"Quel était ton endroit préféré à Konoha ? " demanda-t-elle, esperant une réponse.

Il ne répondit pas , observant le soleil disparaitre dans l'horizon.

"Desolée. "dit-elle.

"La meme que toi. "

Il se détourna et ele le fixa, interdite. Pensant qu'il voudrait etre seul, elle se prépara à repartir mais, une fois de plus , ses mots l'arreterent.

"Reste là. " dit-il en se rasseyant. Elle s'assit pres de lui, sa part de méfiance completement evaporée .

"Peut-tu me parler un peu de toi ? "demanda Sakura, pleine d'espoir.

"Je suis né et j'ai buté tout mon clan treize ans apres, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. "dit-il, fixé sur un point dansle ciel, son visage -ouais, on sait...- toujours impassible.

Elle ne répondit pas .

"Purquoi tu portescette bague ?"demanda-t-elle , repérant l'anneau.

"C'est pour l'Akatsuki."repondit-il immédiatement (oua, progres !ndrl)

"Je peux voir ?"demanda-t-elle ; Bizarrement, Itachi ne répondit pas et lui tendit la bague.

"Scarlet.."lu-t-elle au milieu du noir. "Pourquoi Scarlet ?"

"C'est la couleur de Konoha "repliqua-t-il.

"Celle de DEidara est jaune. La Pierre est jaune ? "

Itachi acquiesca. "Celle de Kisame est bleue , celle de Zetsu est verte et celle de Sasori est brune. "

"Pourquoi tu la porte si tu as quitté Konoha ? "demanda-t-elle en glissant le bijou à son doigt.

"C'est un souvenir. "repliqua Itachi . " Dans chaque pays de l'Akatsuki, il y a un bijuu . Tant que le bijuu n'est pas capturé , on doit porter la bague. "

"Sasori ne prte plus la sienne...il a capturé Gaara ? "

Itachi acquiesca de nouveau puis se redresa . "Kisame est de retour avec la nouriture . "

Sakura suivit ses mouvements et se redressa à son tour. "Attends, Itachi, ta bague ."

Il la regarda un instant avant de se détourner. "Gardes là. "

Sakura sourit et enfila l'anneau sur son doigt avantde suivrele tueur dans la maison.

--

Elle entra dans la piece et s'assit aux cotés de Sasori, face à Tachi. "Deidara est toujours pas rentré ? "demanda-t-elle

"Non. " lui sourit Sasori. "Ca prends du temps, surement vers demain soir..."

"Est-ce que votre Leader..."commenca-t-elle. "Est-ce que votre Leader va le tuer ? "

"Ptetre. "grogna Kisame . "Mais ca m'étonnerais . Sasori-san, file moi le sushi. "

Elle soupira et attrapa un bol de ramen , rassurée.

"T'étais inquiete. " remarqua Sasori en testant le poison. "Tu aimes beaucoup Deidara n'est-ce pas ? "

Sasori resista à l'envie de sourire à Itachi . C'était l'un des raes moment où l'Uchiwa montrait un rien d'émotions. En l'occurence, une pointe de jalousie.

Itachi émit une soudaine vague de chakkra dangereux , que seul Sasori put percevoir.

_Oh...des rebondissements _pensa Sasori. _Il y a des la competition dans l'air...mais on dirait que la victoire a déjà été decidée..._

"Kisame , file moi la sauce"

Kisame s'executa en grognant et démarra uneconversation avec Sasori qui garda un oeil amusé sur Itachi et Sakura.

Le shinobi sourit en voyant que la tension était palpable.

_Maintenant Deidara ne peut plus direque je n'ai pas de coté humain. _

"Kisame, j'ai une mission a faire aprs manger, tu viens avec moi ? "demanda-t-il, le sourire toujours sur les levres.

Kisame grogna à nouveau .

_On dirait que Kisame à compris. Il est pas assi bete qu'il en a l'air. _

Il sourit à Kisame et salua les deux autres puis ils disparurent , laissant Itachi et Sakura seuls

"Pourquoi tu ne vas plus à aucune mission ? " demanda Sakura .

"Je le suis des que ca a été planifié. "repliqua Itachi. "C'est la mission de Sasori, il peut choisir qui il veut . "

"Je vois. " remarqua Sakura, tournant la bague autour de son doigt. "Tu ne veux pas aller en mission ? Tu aurais pu demander à Sasori ? "

Itachi savait exactement où elle voulait en venir ; elle essayait de la provoquer pour qu'il lui dise qu'il restait là pour elle . Son regard tourna au dangereux et elle se tut, effrayée. Il n'aimait pas que les gens attendent quelque chose de lui.

Il ne repondit pas et continua à manger ; Sakura baissa les yeux, se giflant mentallement pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Elle commencait à connaitre Itachi et ses gouts, qui s'averaient etre les memes que ceux de Sasuke, une fois de plus ;

Sasuke aimait les sushis, comme son frere . Ils aimaient tous deux les nuits etoilées ; elle avait vu plus d'une fois Itachi contempler le ciel ; comme Sasuke et detestaient tous deux parler de leur passé.

Mais ils avaient pris différents chemins . Sasuke était émotif , au contraire de son frere froid et calculateur .

"Je vais au village ce soir. "coupa Itachi.

"Village ? Quel village ? "

" Nuages. "lanca-t-il en récupérant sa cape et s'habilla en vitesse.

"Puis-je venir ? "demanda Sakura ; Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quite aussi, juste comme elle commencait à le comprendre .

Quand le silence devint trop pesant , Sakura s'excusa " Sinon, c'est pas grave, je vais..."

"Met ta cape. "retorqua l'Uchiwa avant de sortir dans le hall.

La conscience de Sakura executa une danse de triomphe et elle soupira avant de courir rechercher sa cape. Elle l'enfila en vitesse avant de rejoindre Itachi qui l'observa au sharingan un instant.

Il scanna les alentours de la maison ce qui surprit Sakura.

"Itachi-san ? Pourquoi ca ? "

"Les nuages et la Pierre ne sont pas en bons termes ."remarqua celui-ci, surpris de voir Sakura utiliser le "-san" une fois de plus. "Si on apprends qu'il y a des Akatsukis ici, surtout Deidara, on va se faire pourchasser "Et si on rencontre un ANBU, tu vas le tuer ? "

A sa grande surprise, Itachi se mit à rire.

"Exact. "

--

Cela prit une heure de silence quasi-religieux pour rejoindre le village.

"La tour du Raikage devrait etre facile à reperer . " dit Itachi en franchissant les portes du batiment. Sakura regarda avec amusement le visage terrifié des gens alentours.

"Allons nous voir le Raikage ? "demanda Sakura . "Pourquoi ? "

Il ne repondit rien.

"Akatsuki buisness ? "demanda-t-elle en regarda avec attendrissement la vie du Village. La meme quu'à Konoha ; des enfants qui jouent auxc ninjas, des femmes portant des sacs, des chuunins qui parlaient de leurs missions...

"C'est ca. " repliqua Itachi en retirantson chapeau. "T'es libre d'aller où tu veux Il y a un café dans la rue principale. Je t'y attends à 6 heures . "

"A six heures ? "s'exclama Sakura. "Attends, Itachi-san, ca fait plus de quatre heures à partir de maintenant !"

"Je ne peut pas te prendre avec moi . "repliqua froidement le tueur .

--

"C'était pas tres dur à trouver. " remarqua Tooya en observant la maison face à lui , ses yeux d'un bleu puissant scannant les alentours. "Donc c'est là qu'habite Deidara ? "

"Yeah. "repondit Kira. "Ils ne sont pas là. Je te les trouve ? "

"Non. "repliqua Tooya en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "On va vérifier la maison, on va peut-etre trouver quelque chose d'interressant sur l'Akatsuki ici..."

"Je suis sur que le Mizukage en sera content. "dit Kira. Il entendit son partenaire entrer dans la maison en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

_Ca c'est Tooya... un vrai gamin. _

Tooya entra dans une chambre et en ressortit , tenant dans ses mains un Tee-shirt rouge qui appartenaitsurement à une fille. Celui de Sakura.

"Cette medic de Konoha ? "demanda Kira. "Pourquoi elle est encore avec eux ? "

"Sais pas.."grogna Tooya. "Mais ca va rendre les choses beaucoup, beaucoup plus simples..."

--

"Merde, où j'ai mis mon porte feuille moi ?" Sakura fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un mince portefeuille auquel était attaché un rouleau.

_Un rouleau ? _

Elle soupira et lu ce qui était écris dessus avant de l'ouvrir.

_Uchiwa Itachi. _

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien...

_Sasuke..._

Et elle brisa le cachet du sceau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 21 : Blagues à part ...

Les mains temblantes et les larmes aux yeux , Sakura rempocha le rouleau et marcha au travers de la grand-rue, ignorant les regards figés sur elle.

Elle réalisa qu'il était six heures et se pressa de rentrer pour retrouver Itachi . Elle devait lui parler.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà là. Elle poussa la porte et ignora les regards braqués sur elle et elle marcha vers l'Uchiwa, carressant l'extérieur du rouleau dans sa poche.

Sans un mot, elle s'assit face à lui et commanda un saké au patron du bar avant de regarder Itachi dans lesyeux, ce qui ne lui arrivait que tres rarement.

"Je ne savait pas tavait déjà 20 ans ..."rit Itachi. "Et de bons gouts avec ca..."

Sakura se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il était capale de rire . Il ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments. Elle baissa les yeux ur ses levres et se gifla mentalement pour s'empecher de penser.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et prépara ses mots mais fut arretée par le patron qui lui apporta sa bouteuille . Avant qu'elle n'aie pu faire un geste, Itachi l'avait prise et y testa le poison . Satisfait, il lui en versa un verre.

"Je vais partir. " dit-elle. La bouteille de Sake se renversa et elle baissa lesyeux pour ne pasvoir le regard intense de l'Uchiwa. Resolue, elle leva la main et lui rendit sabague qu'elle posa au centre de la table.

Il ne dit rien et la remit autour de son doigt. Sakura pleurait.

"Où vas-tu aller . " demanda-t-il.

"...Je ne sais pas. "dit-elle, pas preparée à croiser son regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as changée? " cointinua-t-il, regardant les larmes couler sur sa cape.

"...Sasuke.."

Sakura sortit le rouleau de sa poche et il reconnu instantanément le sceau brisé. Elle l'avait lu.

"Desolée de l'avoir lu. " dit-ele en regagnant un peu de force. "Mais j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Sasuke et j'ai voulu savoir. "

"Ca dit quelque chose d'interressant ? "demanda-t-il. Sakura se redressa soudainement et il put voir qu'elle avait regané sa force.

"Je pense que tu dvrais le lire. "dis-elle, lui tendant le parchemin couverty de sang.

Itachi s'en saisit.

_"Itachi, _

_Quand tu lira ceci, Orochimaru aura déjà pris mon corps et tu l'auras surement déjà tué ; Orochimaru m'a dit que l'Akatsuki viendrait tot ou tard. La semaine prochaine sera le jour où je mourrai et mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir fait face une derniere fois. _

_Donc je place ma vie en Naruto. J'ai compris pourquoi tu le pouchassait. Une créature aussi puissante t'intrigue surement. _

_J'anticipele moment où il te tuera, tu sera quand meme balayé de la terre ._

_Il finira ce que je n'ai pu. _

_Et j'espere que ton ame de traitre me rejoindra bientot, mon frere. "_

Itachi inspecta le reste du parchemin, laisxsé de marbre par les mots de son frere. Sasuke avait surement refait la lettrre pas mal de fois, il y avait des ratures partout. La phrase où se trouvait le nom de Sakura avaitété barrée. Il déchiffra quelques mots.

_Sakura...Top medic...amie..._

"Je..."dit Sakura. "Je crois que Sasuke voulait que je sois heureuse . Je crois qu'il ne m'en voudrait passi je continue ce...ca... avec toi. Mais je ne peut plus depuis que j'ai lu ca. "

"Je dois partir. "finit-elle.

"Tu es une missing-nin. Les ANBUS te tuerons. "remarqua froidement Itachi. "Tes amis sont Deidara et Kisame. Pourquoi les quitter ? "

"Je sais. " continua-t-elle. "Mais ca va prendez combien de temps avant que votre Leader ne vous ordonne de me tuer ? "

Itachi acquiesca. "T'es libre, fais ce que tu veux. "

"Mes affaires sont chez Deidara. J'en ai besoin. "

Itachi ne dit rien ezt se leva, laissant de l'argent sure la table et sortit avec Sakura . Elle soupira et replaca son chapeau.

La rue étaitr déserte et eclairée par la lumiere de la lune . Sasuke l'avait quitté un soir de pleine lunez, elle se souviendrait toujours de ca.

Son train de pensées fut soudainement stoppé lorsqu'une main chaude l'attrapa par la taille . Elle avait déjà trois kunais entre les doigts lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Itachi qui tenait sa taille . Elle n'eut pas temps de dire quoi que ce fut, il l'avait déjà poussée contre un mur glacial, entre deux boutiques. Sa main la maintint contre lui mais elle voulut le repousser.

"Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Son ton de colere fit place à un silence impossible à déchiffrer. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues comme il envoya voler son chapeau d'un geste de la main. Itachi repoussa une de ses meches roses derriere son oreille et suivit du doigt la courbe de son cou.

Ses yux étaient impossibleà lire comme il l'observa, comme pour garder son visage en lui. Finallement, ses yeux rencontrerent les siens et il passa sa main dans son dos, possesivement.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'arreter. Mais la chaleur qu'il exalait l'empechait de tout.

Elle sentit ses levres contre les siennes . C'était son dernier baiser , un adieu. Elle ne pouvait pas rester .

Desespérée , elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher d'elle et elle put presque sentir son sourire triomphant .

Une petite partie d'elle s'interressait au fait que le mur n'était vraiment pas comfortable et ses épaules commencaient à saigner de trop de pression mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux...

"Je veux que tu restes. "murmura Itachi à son oreille.

Il attendait une réponse et elle se mit à pleurer, incapable de comprendre de qui venaient ces mots.

"Je pourrais...je voudrait pouvoir...Mais je ne peut pas, Itachi. Je ne peux pas. "

Il se retira de contre le mur et passa un doigt sur sa joue.

"T'es glacée. " Il remit son chapeau et reparti, suivit de Sakura .

Personne ne remarqua jamais la larme qui tomba du Sharingan. Jamais.

--

"Merde..."dit Deidara, tenant son bras sanglant à pleine main. La punition du Leader avait été différente de ce qu'il redoutait.

_Merde, j'espere que Sakura me soignera...yeah_

Il soupira avant de forcer l'allure . Plus vit il serait rentrée, plus vite il serait soigné. Sakura serait la seule qui le sognerait.

Juste comme il tourna dans la direction de la maison, ses yeux tomberent sur la porte des Nuages.

"Akatsuki ? " s'étonna-t-il. "Il y a une fille . "

_Une fille ? Reagit, Deidara, on a pas de fille à l'Akatsuki donc..._

"Sakura ! " Hurla-t-il . Sakura se retourna et remarqua Deidara . Celui-ci reconnu la seconde personne comme étant Itachi . Sa rage pour Itachi ressortit un instant puis il l'oublia en voyant Sakura courrir vers lui.

"Deidara. "dit-elle, laissant Itachi seul. "T'es blessé!"

"C'est vrai ? yeah" mrmura ironiquement Deidara comme il s'asseyait sur l'herbe. "Le leader n'y est pas allé de main morte sur moi..."

"Laisse moi voir. "dit Sakura.

L'instant d'apres, sa chaleur le soigna.

"Il a essayé de te tuer ? "demanda Sakura.

"S'il avait essayé , il ne serait pas là. " dit calmement Itachi en apparaissant pres de Sakura. Il regarda la kunoichi soigner Deidara .

"Il est en colere...yeah. "dit Deidara. "Il parait que Zetsu erst mort en mission. "

"Zetsu ? "demanda Sakura comme ses mains montaient sur le bras du blond. "Quand ? "

"Hier..yeah."dit Deidara en une grimace . "Et maintenant, ya casting à l'Akatsuki pour remplacer Zetsu..interressée Sakura-chan ? "

Les yeux de Sakura se baisserent et le sourire de Deidara fondit en un instant. Itachi avait aussi vu lechangement chez Sakura mais ne dit rien.

"Je pars..." murmura Sakura

Le blond regarda Sakura avant d'éclater de rire. "Tu m'as bien eu ..yeah. "

"Elle ne plaisante pas. "intervint Itachi.

"QUOI ? "dit Deidara en attrapant la main de Sakura. "Il est serieux ? "

Sakura baissa les yeux et sentitle Sharingan brulant sur sa nuque.

"Je...je pers Deidara. "

"Pourquoi ? "demanda le blond "Je veux dire... Où iras-tu ? Personne ne veut aider une missing-nin..."

"Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peut pas rester là. "soupira-t-elle. "Laisse moi te soigner. "

Deidara retira son bras déchiqueté et attrapa la taille de Sakura de sa main valide. "Pas avant que tu m'aie dit pourquoi tu t'en vas. "

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait une lueur haineuse dans les yeux, la meme que celle qu'il avait dirigée contre Orochimaru. Mais contre Itachi cette fois.

"Pas de raison particuliere...je devais partir. "mentit elle.

"Ok. " dit Deidara. "Et je suppose que ca n'a rien à voir avec nous, juste l'organisation ?"

"Oui. "dit elle tristement.

"Bien. "sourit Deidara. C'était la faute d'Itachi et il le savait.

C'était la troisieme fois qu'il ressentait une réelle haine envers ses compagnons. La premiere avait été lors de la scene de la cuisine. La seconde lorsqu'il avait abattu Sakura au Mangeykou . Et là, maintenant.

Mais Sakura l'aimait. Sakura ferait tout pour lui. Si Itachi lui demandait de rester, elle le ferait.

Il laissa Sakura le soigner, ignorant Itachi /

"Damn, Sakura, t'es un vrai miracle ! "admira-t-il lorsqu'elle eu finit de soigner son bras . "T'as un talent certain . "

"Merci" dit SAkura . C'était un compliment sincere, et elle le savait. Deidara ressemblait vraiment à Naruto, c'était surprenant.

Se forcant à sourire , elle aida Deidara à se relever .

"Je finirait lorsque nous seront à la maison. "dit-elle. "C'était juste un traitement de secours. "

"Je vois., "sourit Deidara. " T'es un génie. "

Sakura eclata de rire, vite suivie de Deidara.

Itachi avait mémorisé toute la scene.

Bizarrement, uun nouveau sentiment était né en lui , entendre Sakura était plutot agréable.

Voire merveilleux.

--

_(ok, vous pouvez encore tout fermer...rappelez vous qui est à la maison ... ndrl)_

"Enfinà la maison. "sourit Deidara . Il voulait parler une derniere fois à Sakura .

Celle-ci regarda Itachi mais l'Uchiwa ne bougeait pas , une expression curieuse sur les traits.

_Il scanne probablement le périmetre..._

(et c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'Itachi est un connard fini ; il ne les préviens pas de ce qu'il a découvert...ndrl) Deidara était lui aussi interdit devant une marque de chausure sur le sol.

"Sakura, tu as oublié d'enlever tes tes sandales ? "demanda celui-ci, soudain sérieux.

"Non. "dit-elle avant de s'assoir pres de Deidara. "C'est peut-etre un Akatsuki. "

"Non...Itachi enleve toujours ses chaussures, comme Kisame. Sasori a des chaussures différentes et ce n'est pas moi.."

"Et les autres membres ? "demanda Sakura, inspectant la trace.

"Ils ne saventpas où j'habite. "Deidara ouvrit la lumiere .

"Il y a des empreintes dans toutela maison!"s'exclama Sakura ,suivant les traces armée d'un kunai. "C'est pas des hunters-nins, c'est sur. "

"Il y en a dehors aussi. "dit Itachi. "Il y a deux shinobis qui se cachent ...c'est ceux que tu chassais avec Sasori. "

"Ce Sanbi ? Il est con de venir ici ? Y veut mourir ? yeah"dit Deidara

"...Tooya" se souvoint Sakura.

"Tu le connais ? "dit Deidara.

"Je l'aicombattu. "dit Sakura.

"Ok, je vais me faire ce connard et lui faire nettoyer ma maison. ...yeah"

"Ils sont là. " remarqua Itachi,sortant de la maison.

"Allons-y Sakura ...yeah. " .

Sakura le regarda avec admiration et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond qui en fit de meme.

"Quoi..yeah.." rit Deidara "Si tu voulais un calin, y fallait le dire !"

"Desolée. "Ellevit Deidara se pencher vers elle et effacer sa larme. Comme elle fermait les yeux pour se calmer, elle sentit soudain ses levres presséescontre les siennes . Deidara croyait sincerement qu'elle allait le fepousser mais elle n'en fit rien et le serra contre elle en rougissant. Sans un autre mot, il rejoignirent Itachi.

--

"Bien , bien, bien..regardez ce que nous avons là... "dit une voix grave comme Sakura et Deidara sortirent de la maison. "Le blond et notre but..."

"But ? " demanda Itachi avec curiosité. "Votre but ? Pourquoi Sakura est-elle votre but ? "

"On veut que le kyuubi nous rejoingnecontre l'Akatsuki..."dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns . "Si on utilise Sakura, il est à nous!"

"Ah, t'as besoin du kyuubi contre nous ...pour avoir une chance...yeah. "dit Deidara.

"Je vais te tuer..." grogna Tooya.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? " repliqua Itachi.

"Bonnequestion. " sourit Tooya en formant une serie de signes . Deidara se mis en position d'attaque .

"Itachi, c'estquoi ces signes ? yeah..." demanda le blond avant d'attraper une lame . Il le finirait au kunai, pas la peine de détruire sa maison...

Itachi sourit. "Jeles ait jamais vus non plus..."

"QUOI ? " demanda Deidara, interdit. "Tu connait plus de mille techniques, Kisame t'as montré tout cequ'il savait et tu connais pas celle là ?"

"C'est sur, c'est la mienne. "repliqua Tooya .

"Connard. "dit Deidara , chargeant vers les yeux bleus. Enfin essayant.

"On est paralysés. " remarqua -un peu inutilement - Itachi en remarquant en un grognement que Tooya préparait une attaque mortelle.

"Deidara. "commenca-t-il. "Si on est touchés, on meurt. "

"Merde. "jura Deidara. "Tu peut pas lui faire un ty tour de Mangeykou ? "

" Y faudrait qu'ils me regardent pour ca . "repliqua Itachi en essayant de se liberer.

"Il a fini !"hurla Sakura, paralysée elle aussi.

Ce fut quand Tooya dirigea son flot de chakkra vers elle.

Sakura hurla et se prépara à utiliser une technique spéciale de Tsunade qui lui couterait quelques années de vie mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle ne voulait pas mourrir.

Juste comme la boule de chakkra foncait vers elle , quelque chose sautait devant Sakura . Elle cria en reconnaissant la cape de l'Akatsuki . Elle entendit le choc de l'attaque sur son sauveur etsentit son sang couler sur son front.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 21 : La defaite : 

Il y a plusieurs années, quand la Team 7 était encore la Team 7 , et que Sasuke était encore vivant et respirant , les trrois étaient partis dans une mission de rang C qui avait pour but de protéger un buisness man dans le Village de la Pluie. C'était leur derniere mission ensemble. Deux semaines apres, Sasuke était parti.

C'était l'un des rares moments ou Naruto avait su la reconforter.

Se trouvant incapable de bouger , Sakura vit en horreur les cheveux blonds de Deidara se placer devant elle , en une explosion de gouttes rougeatres . Son visage ... Son visage n'était plus qu'un lambeau détruit par le sang , figé en un dernier sourire .

Mais le jutsu de paralysie arriva à sa fin et , ignorant des cris , elle se rapprocha du corps de Deidara, trempé de pluie et de sang et commenca le procésus de guérison en serrant les dents.

Ses yeux entrainés reperent tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire mais la kunoichi avait l'esprit embrumé . Sasuke...mais pas Deidara.

Elle concentra la totalité de son chakkra entre ses paumes .

Deidara _devait _vivre

Comme Sakura fermait les yeux pour se concentrer et ignorer ses larmes , elle eu les vagues sons d'une bataille ; l'eclat de kunais et de shurikens , a peu audible sous la pluie . Sachant qu'Itachi finirait vite les deux shinobis, elle se concentra sur le blond.

Il la regardait en souriant, un mince filet de sang sortant de ses levres pour rejoindre la mare de son estomac.

"...Sakura...C'est bon... te tue pas pour moi..."

"Deidara..."Elle essaya de sourire. " Si je ne te soigne pas de suite tu vas..."

"Mourir ? "dit-il en riant, ou essayant de rire.

Acquiescant avec vigueur Sakura posa ses mains sur l'estomac de Deidara. Sa n'aurriverait pas.

Ca ne devait pas arriver.

Des larmes coulerent de ses paupieres mais elle les reprima . Deidara comptait sur elle.

"Non... "murmura Deidara en attrapant sa main en une grimace. Il était un homme mort et ils le savaient tous deux. Sakura ne voulait pas le voir.

"Putain, Deidara, je le dois !" hurla Sakura .

"Tu sais..." il immobilisa ses mains. "Quand je t'ai rencontrée , j'ai pensé que t'était juste une gamine qui voulait finir le petit Uchiwa..yeah. "

Malgré son etat, il était toujours plus fort qu'elle et la maintenait à distance de sa blessure

"Mais...quand tu t'es battue contre Itachi dans la cuisine ... t'as gagné mon respect...et 'ai compris que t'était une fille géniale...yeah. "

Elle pleurait.

"On a été un bout de temps ensemble...yeah. " dit-il, crachant du sang à chaque parole . "Trois mois non? yeah"

Elle acquiesca. "Trois mois. "

"Tu te souviens quand tu t'es endormie dans mes bras ...yeah ? " il lutta pour rester conscient. "Juste apres m'avoir tout dit. "

"Je me souviens. "murmura-t-elle.

"Ca a dit etre là ou j'ai compris...yeah. "dit Deidara, ne la lachant pas. "Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux...yeah. "dit-il.

La pression sur la main de Sakura diminua et il ferma les paupieres. Un instant, Sakura ne comprit pas puis, elle enroula ses bras autour du corps , refusant de croire que Deidara était parti.

La pluie nettoyait son corps sans vie . Quelque se tenait pres d'elle ; un ennemi ou Itachi, elle s'en foutait . Tout ce qu'elle voulait soit que Deidara revienne .

"Deidara !" hurla-t-elle, essayant de se reveiller de ce cauchemar . Il serait là ce soir, il se battrait contre Itachi pour le diner mais il reviendrait...

Non.

L'esprit revint à Sakura et elle se rendit compte que son ami était mort, qu'il avait perdu trop de sang . Elle enfoui son visage contre son épaule glacée et pleura.

--

Quand elle se reveilla, elle était dans la chambre que Deidara lui avait confiée et le sang caillé sous ses ongles la ramena à la triste réalité.

"T'es reveillée. "la voix d'Itachi perca ses pensées. Il était devant elle , assis contre le lit.

Comment il pouvait toujours etre aussi impassible, elle ne le saurait jamais.

"On dirait. "repondit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

"On dirait. "repeta-t-il avant de se lever. "Viens, Kisame a ramené le ptit-dej. "

"C'est comme ca que tu le prends ? " explosa Sakura, gardant ses larmes. Elle recu un regard plus froid que jamais. "Il est mort et vous continuez comme si de rien n'était ? "

Itachi acquiesca avant de se detourner. "T'es aussi une shinobi. Tu devrais savoir que la mort est omniprésente. Surtout ici. "

"J'ai tout perdu. "dit-elle. "Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour rester comme ca ? "

"Soi fiere que ca ne soit pas toi. "repondit Itachi.

"J'aurais du mourir. " soupira Sakura.

"T'as pas à dire ca. " dit Itachi avec sa voix tranchante. "Deidara à donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne. La moindre des choses est de rester en vie. "

"Itachi...? "dit-elle. Il la regarda un instant. "Je...je parrs demain. "

Il l'observa avec un air indéfini et sortit.

--

"Donc ce petit sanbi s'est enfui quand Deidara et toi avez cassé le genjutsu ? "grogna Kisame en attrapant un sandwich. "Tu l'aspas rattrapé ? "

"Non. "repondit simplement Itachi. "Deidara était mort. "

"ok. " dit l'homme requin en mordant un grand coup dans son sandwich. "Sakura ? "

" En colere. " dit Itachi en attrapant un grain de raisin. "Elle part demain ."

"Encore ? "demanda Kisame. "Elle va où ? "

"Elle sait pas. "repondit l'Uchiwa apres une longue pause.

"Elle va te manquer ? "demanda Kisame en guettant la moindre reaction de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas se foutre d'elle aussi, kisame en était sur.

Ca faisait treize ans qu'il connaissait Itachi et il n'avait jamais touché ded fille. Sakura était la seule qui semblait avoir trouvé le chemin de son coeur glacé.

Si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose , le requin n'en savait rien.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ? "demanda Itachi, le fixant de ses yeux inexpresifs.

"Deidara m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Sakura. "Kisame choisit ses mots avec soin . (l'a pas peur le kisame !ndrl) " Vous embrasser. "

Itachi ne dit rien. "Ton point de vue là dessus ? "commenca-t-il.

"Où est le corps de Deidara ? " coupa une voix sourde . Kisame regarda Sakura , qui avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré.

"Plus ici. " dit-il. "Sasori l'a repris . "

"Je vois. "dit-elle en se prenant un siege.

"Sakura...ca va? "s'enquit Kisame.

"Je vais bien. "repliqua-t-elle , repartant d'où elle était venue . Kisame la regarda avec inquietude, sa conversation précédente oubliée.

Itachi garda son calme et, sans un mot pour Kisame, se leva et sortit de table .

Il savait exactement où elle était. Elle était trop prévisible . Se rapprochant du jardin, il l'entendit pleureren silence . Pour etre honnete, il ne savait pas si elle voudraitr le voir . Il s'en foutait. Il ne la quitterais pas comme ca.

Sans unmot, il s'assit pres d'elle et regarda le ciel.

"Pourquoi t'es venu ? "demanda Sakura avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

"On doit parler. "repondit Itachi.

"De quoi ? Pourquoi _maintenant _?"

"Tu pars demain. "continua-t-il.

"Dequoi tu veux parler ? "demanda Sakura, sechant ses larmes.

"Notre leader a une offre pour toi. "expliqua l'Uchiwa. "On a besoin d'un medic dans l'Akatsuki et il semblerait que tu soit faite pour ca. "

"Tu me demande de rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous etes tous super entrainés ! "

"Comme toi. "resuma Itachi. "T'es une missing-nin instruite par Tsunade elle-memee. "

"...mais si je vpous rejoint... il y a des chances pour que je doive chasser Naruto... "Elle secoua la tete. Elle ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à Naruto.

"Techniquement tu nous soignerais quand on serait blessés. "dit Itachi, pour la premiere fois nerveux. "Mais oui, ca voudrait dire que tu nous aiderais à capturer Naruto _-kun_ "

"Alors je ne peux pas. "dit-elle . "Je ne veux plus de contact avec Naruto ou Konoha. "

"Je sais. "dit-il en souriant. "J'ai déjà donné ta reponse au Leader . Je te connais trop bien, Sakura. Comme je savais que tu chialerais. "

"Je ne peux faire que ca à cause de la mort de..."elle n'eu pas le temps de finir.

"A quelle heure pars-tu ? "la coupa-t-il.

"Tot. Je ne veux pas que Tooya ou Kira me trouve. "dit-elle . "Itachi ? "

Il ne repondit pas .

"Pourquoi tu penses qu'il veulent Naruto ? Pour son pouvoir ou contre l'Akatsuki ? " continua-t-elle.

"Je ne comprends pas comment is pensent . En tout cas je dois le recuperer . "

"Comment ca ? "dit Sakura.

"Le demon de Naruto m'est destiné. Le Isonade , le demon à trois queues, est en Kisame. Le demon à huit queues était en Orochimaru " expliqua Itachi.

"Attends.." Sakura fit face à Itachi. "Kisame et Orochimaru ont un démon ? "

"Kisame n'est pas né poisson, ni Orochimaru n'est né serpent. "

Sakura sourit. " Donc, Zetsu n'est pas une plante ? "

Itachi sourit en retour. " Et Deidara ne serait jamais né avec des insomnies..."

"Donc... Deidara aurait du avoir le demon de Gaara ? "dit tristement Sakura, se rappelant son ami perdu . Elle esaya d'avoir l'air heureuse mais le vide s'élargissait de plus en plus en elle, rejoignant celui de Sasuke.

"merci. "dit-elle, les larmes coulant contre ses joues. Sachant qu'Itachi la regardait, ele reprit son self controle

"Une derniere question...Deidaera m'a dit qu'Orochimaru était parti à cause de toi... quel age avait-tu pour le terrifier à ce point ? "

Itachi la regarda et s'arreta pour reflechir à sa reponse.

"Je devais avoir dix ans en rejoignant l'Akatsuki. J'ai tué mon clan trois ans apres et j'ai officielement rejoint le groupe apres le massacre . Orochimaru était parti deux ans plus tot. (à onze ans, ndrl) "

"donc t'était déjà un akatsuki quand t'as tué ta famille ?" demanda Sakura.

"Oui. "Itachi se releva. "Il se fait tard. Si tu veux partir dans le matin, je te sggere d'aller te coucher. "

Acceptant cette fin de conversation, Sakura se redressa et rentra dans la maison à la suite d'Itachi.

Elle rassembla ses habits dans la chambre et elle sentit Itachi sortir à son tour.

"Tu t'en vas ? "

"Oui. " continua-t-il .

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? "demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

"Je vais continuer lechemin que je me suis tracé depuis le massacre de ce clan ridicule . "dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Et Deidara ? "dit-elle en regardant l'Uchiwa .

" Deidara ? "

"Il est mort . "rappela Sakura . "Il est mort et tu dis rien. C'était un coequipiers, mais tu t'en fous non? Sasuke est mort aussi, mais ca aussi t'en a rien à faire ? "

"Je suis censé faire quoi ? " sourit Itachi. "J'aipas de place pour les émotions. "

"C'est tout. " Deidara venait de mourir, son frere avant lui et Itachi s'en moquait royalement. Parceque les émotions le rendrait faible. "Tu penses que tout est noir ou blanc. Tout est divisé en fort et faible . Et c'est tout, fin de l'histoire. Pas d'exception. "Elle l'observa avec rage . _"Pourquoi tu ne montres jamais d'émotions ? Parce que ca te rends faible . "_Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond avec lui.

"Tu compte me battre ? "demanda Itachi en souriant.

"Tui me tueras si je t'attaque maintenant ? "

"Non. "repondit-il honnetement, l'observant avec interet non dissimulé.

"Parfait. "dit Sakura en se projetant vers lui, bien decidée à enlever son sourire satisfait de son visage.

Itachi disparut en un flash avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'atteindre . Sachant ce qui alait arriver, elle fit un tour sur elle meme pour voir où l'Uchiwa alait frapper.

Il utilisa son bras en défense et réapparut, la maintenant pal la taille devant lui. Sakura sourit et lui envoya une decharge de chakkra . Il disparut.

Elle levit réapparaitre contre le mur, visiblement amusé. En rage, elle fonca vers lui , pour le frapper, rien qu'une fois.

Itachi para l'attaque du bras et Sakura tenta d'atteindre son visage mais il l'arreta en l'attrapant par la taille avec force.

"Stop. "

Sakura l'ignora et voulu luienvoyer un uppercup mais il la bloqua et la fit tomber à terre .

Avant qu'elle n'ai pub essayer de se relever , Itachi la bloqua à terre du genou , son, sourire satisfait toujours en place , attendant qu'elle bouge.

Sakura tenta de se liberer mais Itachi était toujours plus fort qu'elle et la bloqua de son poids . Ele le mitrailla du regard.

"Je te deteste. " siffla-t-elle en regardant ses yeux rouges tournoyer. Et elle le pensait. Cet homme ne pouvait rien éprouver pour qui que ce fut.

"Je te deteste. " repeta-t-elle, attendant une reponse. "Je te deteste pour m'avoir pris Sauke, Je te déteste pou ne pas te soucier de Deidara..."

Elle pleurait et essaya de repousser son torse . "Je te deteste pour me faire me sentir comme ca !"

"C'est un grand mot. "repliqua Itachi avant de se redresser

Elle se rassit et le regarda se rapprocher de la porte.

C'était dur de le voir partir et elle ne put s'empecher de sortir les mots interdis. "Reste là. "

Elle avait promis de le hair mais c'était ainsi . Ele voulait lembrassr.

Itachi se détourna en souriant et fit face à la kunoichi. " Je vais. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 23 : Jusqu'à ce que...

_C'est la fin de "perdre " ! Vous rejouissez pas trop, c'est quand meme un drame a la base..._

Itachi fit face à Sakura et ses yeux sombres regardrent un instant cele qui l'avait reveille.

Il entendit vaguement le nom de Deidara et la vit pleurer.

Il se retourna et passa son bras sous sa tete . Elle avait arreté de pleurer momentanément, realisant qu'ilétait reveillé. Sakura entoura la taille de l'homme de son bras et se rapprocha de lui .

La kunoichi enfouit son visage dans son dos , combattant ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Itachi de rester, elle savait que ca allait etrebune nuit sans sommeil (que coprendre par là ? ndrl) mais le fait était là : elle avait le coeur brisé.

Et le fait qu'elle allait devoir quitter Itachi ne rendait rien plus facile.

Mais elle le devait.. Sasuke était son partenaire, elle ne pouvait le trahir . L'autre raiqon était simple ; ele voulait quitter l'Akatsuki pour ne pas voir ceux qu'elle aimait mourir . Si Tooya et Kira la chaissaient , elle allait faire des morts autour d'elle .

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha d'Itachi, profitant de son corps chaud .

Itachi etait dcidément unique en son genre .

Mais d'une cetaine facon, il la reconfortyait . Juste de rester là, la permettant de serrer contre lui .

Et ce fut quand il se retourna

Cela arriva avant qu'elle n'ai pu le lacher si bien que sa main était restée sur son estomac mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas ses yeux froids de d'habitude , iul ressemblait au Sasuke qu'elle avait connu .

Lentement, il ramena ses doigts contre le dos de Sakura , tentant dela rassurzer à sa maniere .

Comprenant cela , Sakura se rapprocha encore lui et l'entoura de ses bras , posant sa tete contre son épaule , et elle s'endormit.

--

Il était tres tot lorsqu'elle se reveilla . Sakura réalisa en vitesse qu'iul y avait quelqu'un avec elle et il luyi fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était encore dans les bras d'Itachi.

Il semblait endormit maiss Sakura n'était pas dupe ; il était assez bon shinobi pour parfaire le sommeil.

Souriant, elle pressa ses levres contre les siennes . Il ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et se rendit compte de se qui se passait (il l'a pas butée au reveil, c'est dja ca...ndrl)

"Bonjour..." murmura -t-elle tristement avant de passer ses doigts dans ses longues meches noires.

"Salut. " repliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour, enropula ses bras autour de son cou .

Sakura se trouva incapable de l'en empecher .

Il se pencha vers elle , la chaleur de sa peau traversant le tissu . Les doigtqs de Sakura courraient sur ses muscles et longerent son cou .

Elle partait dans quelques heures mais avait besoin de ca . S'excusant silencieusemzent aupres de Sasuke , elle retiora le Tee-shirt de son frere qui largarda avec stupeur.

"Sure ? "demanda-t-il . Elle acquiesca et lanca le tissu dans la chambre

Sakura l'aida à retirer sa jupe et vit une lueur de désir inquiet dans son regard . Il l'embrassa avec passion et elle guida ses doigts contre sa peau . Elle sentait sa chaleur au travezrs de sa peau et ferma les yeux avec délice.

Il arriva à la limite de son Tee-shirt et la regarda une derniere fois et Sakura fut surprise de le voir inquiet pour la premiere fois.

"Une derniere fois.."murmura-t-il à son oreille " Tu veux vraiment ca ?"

Sakura lui sourit et retira son tee-shirt , se pressant un peu plus contre son torse musclé . "Oui. "

--

"Putain de lumiere !" jura Sakura en silence et leva sa main pour bloquer la lumiere du soleil . . Profitant interieurement du corps brulant à coté d'elle , Sakura se rapprocha d'Itachi .

Son bras entoura la taille de la jeune femme et il lui murmura à l'oreille .

"Debout ? "

"Hm hm... "repondit-elle en mettant sa tete sur son torse , sa main vagabondant un peu plus bas , ecoutant les battements regulies de on coeur.

Meme si elle le niait , elle avait des sentiments pour Itachi , peut-etre meme qu'elle l'aimait. Mas elle le garderait pour elle-meme . Elle se demandait meme pourquoi le quitter apres ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle le devait.

" Tu pense que t'as eu tort ? "demanda-telle .

"Non. "repondit-il.

"Dis moi ce qui te tracasse alors ... "commenca prudemment Sakura . (ben vi, c'estquand meme un brave ty tueur ..ndrl)

"Il pleut. "repondit-il apres une longue pause.

_super_pensa Sakura en passant ses ongles sur ses abdos musclés. _Il fallait qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui. _

"Itachi..."commenca-t-elle, préparant ses mots.

" Tu veux que je te racompagne à la frontiere ? "demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

"...non . "repondit-elle .

Il acquiesca et la sentit carresser son cou en observant son collier.

"Comment tu l'as eu ? "

"Quelqu'un me l'a donné . "repondit-il en passant ses doigts sous sa nuque.

"Une fille ? "demanda-t-elle , se giflant mentalement pour une telle question.

"Oui. "repondit Itachi en un sourire amusé . "Qui ? "demanda Sakura , jalouse .

"Ma mere . "repondit Itachi en un sourire amusé (nan , ca fait pas du tout copié-collé...ndrl)"Sasuke voulait le meme mais il ne l'a jamais eu. "

"Ok. "dit sakura ironiquement. "Si tu neveux pas me le dire , te fous pas de moi non plus. "

"Pourquoi ca t'interresse ? "demanda-t-il en une expresssion amusée.

Sakura devint toute rouge . "Eh bien ...tu..tu sais..."

"T'esjalouse. "expliqua-t-il en passant son doigt sur sa colonne vertébrale .

"Non. "

Itachi rit en silence en observant Sakura .

"Tu...tu viens juste de rire !" pointa-t-elle.

"Je sais. "repliqua-t-il. "Qui est-tu et où est Itachi Uchiwa ? "

"Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire ? "demanda celui-ci en un sourire .

"Tu as rit. "expliqua Sakura, choquée. "Et tu n'es pas... toi. "

"Alors...comment tu m'imagine ? "dit Itachi, interressé.

"Froid. "tenta-t-elle

"Froid, bien , autre chose ? "demanda-t-il.

"Mystérieux, distant , poli . " dit Sakura en se cala sur son épaule .

"Poli ? "rit Itachi une fois de plus . " C'est comme ca que tu me vois ? "

"C'est mieux qu'avant . "repliqua Sakura. " Avant je te voyait comme un tueur qui avait buté toute sa famille , cruel, rude et impoli. "

"Mais je suis rude. "dit Itachi soudain sérieux. "Et je suis cruel. Et la seule chose qui aie changé soit que je soit poli. "

"T'es pas cruel. "murmura Sakura. "Naruto t'avais pris pour Sasuke quand il t'avais vu .."

"Pour Sasuke ? " dit-il.

"Vous vous ressemblez mais vous etes assez distants l'un de l'autre. "

Itachi ne repondit pas et Sakura l'observa un moment . "Et que penses-tu de moi ? "demanda-t-elle . Elle devait savoir.

"Hmm... Tu montres trop d'émotions, cequi te rends faible . Tu sembles à l'aise à l'Akatsuki alors que c'est une dangereuse organisation."

"T'as rien de plus positif ? " s'irrita Sakura.

"Que veux tu que je te dises ? "repliqua calmement Itachi. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. "

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me protege , pourquoi t'en sais autant sur moi, pourquoi tu veux que je reste . "

Soudainement, l'atmosphere devint lourde . Ils ne dirent rien . Itachi ne savait que répondre .

Un coup sourd sur la porte les couperent.

"Itachi-san . "grogna Kisame "Le Leader veut ton rapport. "

"J'arrive. "reprit-celui-ci de sa voix glaciale .

Il glissa hors du lit sans effort et se rhabilla completement .

"Je ne pense pas que tu seras rentré ce soir , si ? "demanda sakurra tristement, sachant que c'était la derniere fois qu'elle le voyait . Il acquiesca et la regarda sortir du lit , recouverte du drap .

Sans un mot , elle le serra contre elle et il attrapa sa nuque en réponse de sorte qu'elle put plonger ses yeux dans le Sharingan . Il l'embrassa passionément , tenta une derniere fois de la garder contre lui .

Laisser partir était si dur.

Il quitta la piece sans un mot.

"Adieu Itachi. "dit-elle en se rasseyant sur le lit , s'empechant de pleurer.

"Desolé Sasuke . On dirait que je l'aime . "

Elle fondit en larmes.

--

En silence, Sakura attrapa son sac et fourra toutes ses affaires dedans.

Elle avait opté pour le Village caché du Thé . Les gens étaient sympa, pas de villages de shinobis autour . Elle ne retournerais pas chez ele .

Elle se rendit compte quelle aimait Itachi. C'était de l'amour noir , quelque chose d'interdit mais elle s'en moquait.

Kisame était lui aussi partit sans un mot . Peut-etre qu'il ne savait pas , peut-etre qu'il ne voulait pas savoir . Les adieux étaient toujours dur.

Envoyant son sac sur son épaule , elle toucha les murs.

"Adieu Deidara ..."

Prenanrt une grande inspiration, Sakura Haruno quitta la piece, la maison et l'Akatsuki, laissant derriee elle l'amour brisé , des vies brulées et ses pleurs . Elle avait tout perdu.

Car on perd toujours plus que ce que l'on ne gagne .

La perte est plus forte que le gain, que tout le reste.

--

Au Qg de l'Akatsuki , neuf shinobis se retrouverent dans une large cave . Le leader tourna , satisfait de tous les voir ici.

"Itachi, t'as proposé le deal au medic ? " demanda-t-il au plus jeune d'entre les membres. Son Sharingan couleur de feu regarda un instant Itachi qui acquiesca.

"Elle a refusé ? "demanda la voix de Sasori. "C'est tout elle ca . Elle a un sens de la loyauté imparable. Elle est partie ? "

"Oui ."repliqua simplement Itachi. "Vous allez derriere le sanbi ? "

"On y va ... "soupira Sasori.

"Soit pâs si feignant "lanca une autre ombre noire avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux bleux ciel . "Le sanbi est en moi ... yeah . "

Itachi se retourna , et personne , non personne ne vit amais la larme glisser du sharingan rouge feu .

--

FIN

--

_Fin de ma fic...waa que de peripêties ! Donc Deidara n'estpas mort au final , Naruto et tout Konoha pensent que Sakra est morte . la dite Sakura va refaire sa vie ailleurs , sasuke est mort pour de bon et tooya avec lui ! _

_A plus pour une autre fic !_

_Read and review svp... J'adore les critiques !_


End file.
